On a Road to Solitude
by Lord of Judgement
Summary: War separates friends. Fates entwine in the strangest of ways. In the end, only ruin remains. A story of the Great War and its heroes: Alexei, Duke Pantarei, Elucifer and Damuron aka Schwann/Raven. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **War separates friends. Fates entwine in the strangest of ways. In the end, only ruin remains. A story of the Great War which details how Alexei, Duke and Schwann/Raven (Damuron) became who they were in the game.

**Rating: **T/M. Mostly T. M for violence, maybe.

**Pairings:** hmm, a surprise this time. I will only say that I will take a slightly different approach to canon Damuron (Raven) - Casey - Yeager triangle. But there will be both F/M and M/M pairings so if yaoi or het offend you (even in T-rated frame), click the X button.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Tales of Vesperia_ world, story or characters.

**Author's Note:** My old ToV story which I decided to finish. The story is my own, canon only is the outcome. Also, keep in mind that it happened 10 years prior to the game so some characters weren't completely themselves yet.

* * *

**++ ON A ROAD TO SOLITUDE ++**

**Chapter 1. **

_(...in which Duke Pantarei counts steps) _

Fifty steps separated the waiting chamber from the throne room where the Emperor received visitors; fifty marbles steps covered with a thin scarlet carpet strip of the finest wool which could only be found in Zaphias. Duke Pantarei had counted them once, awaiting his turn to speak with Calx V, who had a habit of occasionally inviting him for a private conversation although he expressed little interest in politics and intrigues of the court. Fifteen years ago, himself little more than a child, Pantarei willingly relinquished his right to inherit the throne, despite the strong support both nobles and Imperial Knights showed him. He was, after all, an offspring of an ancient bloodline which to that day retained enough power to compete with the royal family.

A pity he didn't want those honors.

He ascended those fifty steps, treading soundlessly, and whispers followed him. Duke was not a frequent visitor of the Imperial palace in Zaphias, preferring to travel around the world when his duties did not require urgent presence in the capital, and many rumors were afloat about his adventures. Most of them were harmless talk of drunken villagers in a tavern.

"Welcome, my friend," rang the usual greeting. "Have you heard the latest news?"

Surprisingly, the throne room did not match the rest of the palace in grandiosity. It was small and cozy, with two lancet windows through which fell oblique rays of evening sunlight. A throne was erected atop the small dais, appearing almost invisible on the background of the Imperial emblem. An expensive red canopy, embroidered with golden thread, hung above it and light breeze which snuck into the room through the open windows – in summer maidens always kept them ajar – played with its fringe.

Alexei Dinoia, a Captain of the Imperial Knights, stood by the Emperor's seat, reading a letter. Duke glanced at his reflection and made a bow, which resembled a nod more than an obsequious sign of obedience. His gaze met that of the knight in the wall mirror. He knew Alexei, a promising protégé of the current Commandant, very well, but their paths, even if they ever were to cross, ultimately led to different destinations.

"Apologies, but I have only recently returned from my travels," politely replied Duke.

"It is nonsense, I say. Mages who were working on a new Hermes blastia for our fleet in Azellis were attacked by a monster. It targeted the blastia only. When it was destroyed, the beast flew away, leaving them with cuts and scorches; frightened but alive. Witnesses as one assert that the monster was after the Hermes blastia."

"Monsters can only be attracted by barrier blastia," added Alexei.

"Does the letter provide a description of that _monster_?"

"_It appeared enormous, with flaming-red wings, and a shrill cry, like a bird's, sent chills down my spine_," read the Emperor.

"His name is Phaeroh," Duke quietly laughed and his reflection laughed with him. "He is an Entelexeia."

"The Entelexeia?" Calx mused, as if tasting an exotic word on his tongue. "Do you know why they tried to destroy our blastia? I invested money into research of this new formula…"

"This formula is dangerous, Your Highness. The Entelexeia hinted on it, but the Council chose not to heed their warnings."

"Do you think I should have? The Empire is in dire need of change…"

"I hadn't studied the subject long enough to offer any advice," evasively replied Duke.

"Then we must act accordingly. Alexei, I want you to double – no, triple – the Knights' garrisons at every major city throughout the Empire. Protect the new blastia at all costs."

"But that would only start a war which we cannot win."

"Do you know something that we don't?"

"We cannot win this war," repeated Duke in a tone which suggested that such conclusion was self-evident and turned to leave. One of his privileges was to withdraw whenever he saw fit.

"Duke! I'll stop by your quarters later," Alexei's voice reached him on the threshold.

"Suit yourself."

A staircase fifty steps long descended from underneath his feet, curving in a shape of a crescent.

***o***

Alexei Dinoia didn't know what to think of Duke Pantarei. They weren't friends or rivals; nor were they simply allies. Alexei knew whose side he was on, but Duke was unpredictable; left as he pleased, possessed considerable wealth to afford a house near the royal palace and yet never expressed interest in politics. The captain of Imperial Knights knew nothing of his ambitions, but at the same time there was a bond between them of the kind Alexei couldn't easily describe by words. Duke had something the knight wanted besides freedom and power which he desired to obtain to implement a set of changes for the greater good of the stagnant Empire. Alexei could not even say what it was; rather, he had to rely on his intuition and assume Pantarei could prove very useful in the future therefore luring him into the web of political intrigues became a priority.

Alexei believed in the ideal the Empire represented. What did Duke believe in? A distinctive aura of mystery always shrouded his tall figure and the subdued light of a small chandelier only intensified it, casting a shadow which concealed half of his expressionless face. Long white hair cascaded down his upright back, light, like foam on the sea wave. It annoyed the knight that Pantarei could not be as easily read as others.

"What is new outside Zaphias?" He asked, seating himself on a low couch.

"Be more specific," replied Duke. "My journey took me to Capua Torim and beyond. Mountains stand unshakably and Sands of Kogorh guard their mysteries as vigilantly as ever. The world changes and yet it does not change."

"Have you found anything about the Hermes blastia as I asked you to? It makes no sense why it would pose a danger to anyone. The formula itself is more efficient. Did you see what we were able to design, using it? It's unbelievable that one Krityan man… No matter. The Empire needs blastia, you know it, and Hermes blastia will bring unimaginable benefit to our people."

"I could not find an answer to your question. Hermes blastia consumes more aer than the traditional form, but we always knew it. I would imagine excessive consumption of aer can have a negative impact on the world around us, but how… Sands of Kogorh hold a part of the answer we seek, but they need no formidable guardians to protect their treasure. Heat," Duke heaved an involuntary sigh, "almost killed me once. Cacti helped me survive."

"Then take more water with you," a crease formed on Alexei's forehead from annoyance. "I need…"

"It isn't simple although I understand your impatience. You want the post of the Commandant since Aktion is getting older and his influence among the nobility diminishes."

"I serve the Emperor with my modest abilities. If I solve this mystery with the blastia, he will confer that title on me as a reward once the old man retires."

"Modest? Humor me, Alexei, and tell me what it is about you that can be called modest," Duke turned to the window, almost utterly disappearing in shadows. "You are twenty six years old and about to become the next Commandant. The Emperor likes you. Knights admire you and forgive my effrontery if I say you are quite popular with women."

Alexei poured himself a glass of grape juice, carefully weighing his words so that his reply wouldn't offend Duke. After a few sips of cold drink, he decided to change the subject altogether.

"Tell me at least what your last words to the Emperor meant. You seem to know a lot about the ancient people."

"It is a life-long interest of mine. I warned the Emperor because I want to avoid bloodshed." After a moment of silence, he added. "For both ours and theirs sake…"

"We are in this together. Don't keep secrets from me…"

"I will find an answer you so meticulously seek and if you wish to be the next Commandant, I won't stand in your way, but that honor you will have to win on your own. And…"

"Duke…"

Duke Pantarei pivoted on his heels, the abrupt movement scattering long hair across his shoulders. Alexei could but helplessly stare at his – friend, ally, comrade in arms, advisor, he couldn't really say – feeling like a fool.

"Do you know how many steps are there between the waiting chamber and the throne room in the Imperial Palace?"

"I… What?"

Duke's golden eyes narrowed, "Fifty. Remember that number. It might not seem a lot, but if you are already tired, even a brief ascent may render you breathless."

***o***

Damuron Atomais was by no means a role model for the Imperial Knights. He was born into a family of highly respected nobles, but his remarkable ability to get into trouble soon earned him a reputation his father could not tolerate. Damuron wasn't saddened when father disinherited him, having called him a disappointment of the Atomais family, and instead of pursuing a carefree life of a noble revealed an unexpectedly responsible side of his frivolous character, having joined the Knights. However, trouble still followed him everywhere.

While events of extraordinary importance took place in the Imperial Palace and later during the meeting between Duke and Alexei, Damuron, a devoted but unsuspecting admirer of Captain Dinoia, could be seen climbing down the wall along the intertwining of thick ivy. This time it was a jealous husband who had found him kissing his wife and whose curses could be heard from a lit balcony above. How many times did Damuron tell himself not to trust the perfidious nature of women? He would flirt with a pretty lass from merchant quarters and she would innocently blush and cast a languorous glance at the handsome raven-haired knight and then a few hours later he would find himself running from an angry husband. What a treacherous lot!

His palms stung by the time his feet had finally found solid ground. Having deftly leapt over the low fence, hapless adventurer Damuron ran towards the castle as fast as legs could carry him. If the offended husband was of persistent kind – and those were not a rarity in Zaphias – he would chase the knight to the gates of the Imperial Palace. Night fell like a bird of prey onto the capital and rarely did he see a chance passerby, walking hurriedly along a desolated street. He was utterly exposed.

But that day luck favored him and soon the silhouette of the tall castle gates appeared in the murky night. Loud screams of the woebegone husband had long ago faded away and Damuron was about to sneak into the Palace without being noticed by a single soul, when a familiar voice caught him unawares.

"I see you can't stay out of trouble," she spoke with every evidence of disgust. "What is it this time?"

"Casey, darlin'," Damuron said, choosing the sweetest of his tones, "don't be so hard on your old friend. I was in merchant quarters, didn't notice the time flitting away before it was already too late…"

"And I am supposed to believe you," she leaned her lance against the wall and eyed him from head to toe. "You look like you ran all the way from the lower quarters without catching a breath. And you have leaves in your hair."

"All right, all right, you caught me," he raised his arms in defeat. "But you won't betray me to the Commandant, will you? Or worse, to Captain Alexei."

Casey relented a bit, "If you tell me what you have been up to, I won't. You may be a miserable excuse of a knight, but you are my friend."

"I was flirting with the girl and the next minute her angry husband was chasing after me," he grievously sighed. "Tell me, why do all married girls of comely appearance lie about being single?"

"Whose fault is it that you believe them?" Casey fumbled about in her pocket for a key. "You don't know how lucky you are. Now get going and let me finish patrolling the wall."

"You have a golden heart, Casey."

Damuron meant those words. Casey could appear outwardly harsh, but inside, he knew, she had a soft spot for him. No matter how many times she swore to report him to either Captain Alexei or the Commandant himself, her threats always remained only words she would forget the next morning. Sometimes he wondered why Casey was so patient with him or why he never had the courage to flirt with her instead of young girls for whom he felt but momentary affection.

"Don't stand here like a tree," her worried whisper brought him back to reality.

Damuron thanked her and without further ado slipped through the backdoor. He thought that his adventures for the night had come to an end when, after turning the corner, he ran into Captain Alexei himself. A girl in the merchant quarter and her angry husband were immediately forgotten. The meeting was so sudden and unexpected that the knight stared at his superior in amazement before it finally dawned upon him who exactly he had bumped into so carelessly.

"Captain Alexei, I-I can explain…" he blurted out his prepared speech, like an assiduous novice who had learned his first spell, but Alexei – the true role model of Imperial Knights with ideals and devotion and discipline – showed little concern over his blunders. It appeared the Captain was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear a single word Damuron had said.

"Damuron Atomoais? What are you doing here?" He asked absent-mindedly. "No matter… I need you to do me a very important favor and nobody should know I assigned you to this ticklish task if you get caught…"

Damuron couldn't believe how fast the worst day of his life became the best.

***o***

"Why didn't you tell that human everything?"

There was a movement in the shadows and a tall, slender figure of a Krityan stepped into the wan light of the chandelier. Duke relaxed, removing his palm from the handle of an ornate sword.

"Elucifer…" for the first time after his visit to the Imperial Palace, he genuinely smiled. "I didn't know you decided to wait for me… I thought you left, flew away. You never particularly liked Zaphias."

"I was worried about you," Elucifer stubbornly shook his head and onto his brow fell light-blue ringlets of hair which he removed with a graceful wave of his hand. He looked so deceivingly young and exuberant, but the eyes, bottomless, in color resembling a stormy sea, remained truly _his_; keepers of ancient secrets and barriers for vehement passion he witnessed unleashed only once. Then a scorching glade was all that his friend's power left from a cluster of olden oaks. "You look troubled and tired."

"I had a terrible night, I did turn and wind so. After I spent so much time with the Entelexeia, I began reacting more acutely to the disturbance in aer," he joked, but Elucifer was serious.

"Many a true word is spoken in jest. And disturbance is so strong that we can no longer ignore it. Three days ago an aer krene at Keiv Moc released so much aer that my intervention was necessary and before that the one in Relewiese Hollow… Our world slowly goes mad."

"I do not trust Alexei completely," he confessed, heading towards a small balcony, overlooking a garden in the inner courtyard of his luxurious dwelling. His friend followed a few steps behind. "Maybe, I am becoming old."

"Then it means there will be a war. A pity," Elucifer leaned his elbows on the marble handrail, turning his refined profile towards halcyon skies. On the velvet shroud, first stars blazed up brightly and among them stood out the most brilliant of all, Vesperia. "Nothing speaks of solitude clearer than a war. I was not foolish to believe it will be avoided. I hoped, but…" His voice dropped to a whisper. "I am going to fight for you, Duke."

Duke Pantarei froze, his heart painfully throbbing in his chest, like a caged bird longing for freedom. He thought words could no longer astonish him to such an extent that he would be rendered speechless. For a moment, it seemed, the handrail disappeared and, trembling, he stood on the edge of the abyss. Then the delusion thawed.

"I cannot ask you for such a sacrifice," finally, he found his tongue.

"Do you remember how we met by the aer krene in the snowy wasteland of Zopheir? You were searching for something, determined to find it even if the answer cost you your life. I trusted you at once although we have never met, never exchanged a single word. I carried you for you had no strength to walk. You but asked, 'Are you an Entelexeia?' I said…"

"Yes, Elucifer. Yes, I remember… But you cannot carry sins of my people as you carried me out of that wasteland. If you fight against your own kin…"

"Duke," light reproach was heard in his friend's voice. "I am not going to fight _against_ them. I will fight for whatever chance we have to live in peace, humans and Entelexeia, together. I will fight to restore balance in the aer. I will fight… for you."

"You have made up your mind, haven't you?" Duke didn't know whether to feel angry or helpless or relieved. "I will not be able to dissuade you."

"No," a serene, disarming smile, "you won't."

They could sometimes appear so different, Elicufer, the redoubtable, sagacious Entelexeia, and Elucifer, the graceful, sharp-witted Krityan; one as alter ego of the other.

"Then we shall not speak of it again," he concluded, calmer. "I need to get to the Sands of Kogorh before the war breaks out. Will you carry me there, Elucifer?"

He turned to look at his friend, but saw only the moonlit balcony and an enormous winged shadow, flitting across the skies. In a heartbeat, it disappeared, yet not before he heard a distant answer, caressing his ears like warm summer wind:

"With pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Just to say - this story has a few places that are not mentioned in canon and a few OCs, but they are just there out of necessity and the story will not center around them. Also, I cannot bring myself to write that Duke has red eyes. Sounds kind of weird, so I replaced them with dark-golden.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

_(…in which Damuron makes a choice)_

Damuron Atomais could be accused of indulging many of his unflattering weaknesses, but dishonesty wasn't among them. Women he flirted with led him to believe they were single otherwise he wouldn't approach them. He never stole. He rarely lied. Walking idly around Zaphias, the knight could not cease thinking how he would keep a promise he made to Captain Alexei. At first, the joy of being chosen by the famous knight drowned out the voice of reason, but later, tossing and turning on the narrow bed, he thought about the repercussions of his consent.

Damuron agreed to spy on Duke Pantarei.

Even if he ignored the obvious obstacle of _how_ he was going to investigate a man who was a mystery even to his neighbors, there still remained the hardest question to be answered: _why_. Why did Alexei give him such a dishonorable task? The captain was a perfect knight who stayed true to his ideals in any ordeal. Damuron didn't burden himself with complex questions. Untimely curiosity shortened a life which could hardly be called long as it was. So how did he manage to get himself into even more trouble? If Casey knew, she would scold him and deservedly call him a fool.

In the morning, Alexei officially relieved him from duty for a week and Damuron, feeling no less confused than the night before, headed into town. It was when his legs, knowing nothing of troubled thoughts which weighed heavily on his conscience, carried him to the aqua blastia in the lower quarters that he saw Duke. The knight could not mistake him for anyone else even from behind. Duke sat on a bench, which faced the canal, reading a book. Damuron's first desire was to flee before he was noticed, for like every young and honest man, he felt as though every person in the vicinity, including Duke, knew about his assignment. Then he recalled that he could not disappoint Alexei and plucked up his spirits to hide behind the smith's counter. The Captain must have had his reasons, he finally concluded, for it was his duty as a knight to protect interests of the Empire. Even so, Damuron would rather simply approach Duke and ask him straightforwardly about his squabble with Alexei.

That was some genius idea.

But minutes dragged themselves on tediously and Duke continued to sit in the unvarying pose on the same bench. Not to arouse suspicion, Damuron changed his hideout four times, yet not a single soul approached or spoke with Pantarei. People walked by, laughing, arguing, gesticulating – a river which flowed around a rock; and as a rock paid no heed to the foamy waters, neither did he. Stretching his numb legs, Damuron finally summoned enough courage to stroll along the opposite side of the canal and passed time, remembering everything he knew about Duke.

Fates intertwined in unpredictable ways.

***o***

Alexei shifted his gaze from the Imperial emblem to the Commandant and frowned. Aktion was a man in his late fifties, with a wrinkled face, framed in shoulder-length auburn hair streaked with gray. He was too old and too weak to ensure that good citizens of the Empire slept safely in their beds. Monsters outside the barrier were but a part of the problem. The Empire was rotting from within in the hands of corrupt politicians from the Council who prevented their noble Emperor from acting. On the verge of a war, knights needed a stronger leader, a stronger hand to guide them. Duke was right, he wanted to become the next Commandant.

_How much do you really know... Duke? How much is just a lucky guess?_

A long time ago, Aktion had his respect, but the world changed. It changed so fast. Time slipped through his fingers, day after day, like a thin trickle of sand, reminding him how little he was able to achieve. Presence of the old man only embittered him further. What he could do with such power…

"Did you hear the Emperor's new orders?" Aktion asked. "I am sending you to Azellis and Capua Nor to reinforce our fleet. When one of those monsters attacks again, I want the holpon blastia ready. We can't let them threaten us! We are Knights, for heaven's sake!"

Of course, Aktion was so eager to send him away to a remote city near the ocean while he stayed in the capital, trying to save the remnants of his influence. The Captain could see his petty intentions as clearly as if he had revealed them. The old man feared him after he had won Calx's favor, successfully defending Halure from monsters when it was time for the tree to blossom and the barrier temporarily weakened.

"Duke warned His Excellency about dangers of waging a war against the Entelexeia," nonchalantly remarked Alexei, playing with an embellished dagger. It was an expensive weapon, a gift from the Emperor himself.

"And who is this Duke?" disdainfully replied Aktion. "We bear with his whims because he is of noble bloodline, but why should we trust his words? The Entelexeia will be easily crushed once we deploy our best mages and knights here and here," he marked four Imperial towns on the map with jeweled pins. "We will certainly need supply lines, but after you prepare the fleet, you'll take care of them, too."

"Duke travels around the world a lot more than we do. What can you tell me about the ancient people and their powers?"

"Our elite knights have been hardened in countless battles so what do we have to fear? They are just another bunch of monsters…"

"Quite big monsters, too," Alexei handed the Commandant the same letter he received yesterday. "Have you read the description from a witness?"

So the fool knew nothing about the Entelexeia. Alexei couldn't say he learned much from the Imperial archives – or the part he had access to – but even so he was not going to draw rash conclusions. They were highly intelligent and no one had a chance to see the extent of their power. Against such an enemy, frontal assault could only result in failure…

"So they can fly. What of it? In your years I possessed more courage."

Alexei looked out of the window, twisting his mouth into a semblance of a smile.

"Perhaps, you are right, Commandant. When do you want me to leave?"

"At sunrise tomorrow. The sooner we prepare, the better."

"It will be done."

_I hope Damuron will find out more about Duke's plans before that…_

***o***

The ancient people. The keepers of balance. The protectors. The Entelexeia.

Since Duke remembered himself, he wanted to know everything about the enigmatic race. His desire to solve mysteries was overwhelming and he spared neither effort nor time to travel around the world, seeking answers. He was studying aer krenes when Elucifer found him, half-frozen and wounded, in the glaciers of Zopheir. Unbeknownst to him, a beast, which trapped its victims in dense aer, lived near that island. He survived, but the device he designed to absorb aer and his research were destroyed. Some answers eluded him again, but others were found instead.

He spent a month with Elucifer, recovering from his wounds. The Entelexeia told him much, taught him even more, however, when he asked about blastia and aer krenes, Elucifer did not respond, leaving him to find the truth on his own. Knowledge was liberating and dangerous, said his friend. It changed people in ways even he could not anticipate. In some it awoke craving to gain limitless power, in others – to alter the very rules and laws which lay at the foundation of the world order, but they refused to understand that the world did not have to abide by selfish desires of ephemerons and that some change brought about only ruin. Elucifer said that if Duke was determined enough to discover the answer after months, if not years, of separating grains of truth from lie or fancy then, while doing so, he would gain enough understanding to accept the necessity of certain laws even if they seemed unfair from humanity's point of view.

Duke understood.

Later, he wondered if he so easily showed an attitude of quiet resignation to fate because Elucifer became his best friend. His equal. He did not protest against the destruction of Hermes cores. If such a measure was necessary to keep the krenes from compensating for the aer consumed by the ancient technology, then he was willing to do what was needed and protect careless humans from themselves. He suspected the consequences of destabilizing aer krenes could be far more devastating than even the appearance of another desert, like Sands of Korogh. Then Elucifer told him about the Geraios civilization, their rise and fall, the sacrifice of the Children of the Full Moon and the awakening of Adephagos.

For the same reasons Elucifer did not want to reveal everything the Entelexeia knew, he did not want to tell the truth about Hermes blastia and Adephagos to Alexei. What if the ambitious Captain of the Imperial Knights did not have enough resolve to accept the natural state of affairs? Duke couldn't trust him yet.

To find a few missing answers, Duke wanted to return to the desert at once. Nothing kept him in the capital besides a desire to see if the Emperor would declare war against the Entelexeia. But before nightfall, another obstacle appeared.

After he spent the morning near the canal in the lower quarters, reading and remembering, Duke returned to the manor and asked the maid to prepare dinner. However, before he could enjoy the quiet meal, a messenger from the knights appeared by the entrance gate with a letter from none other than the Emperor himself.

"Invite him in," he ordered one of the maidens.

Duke hired servants because they kept the house immaculately clean, not because he would miss human company in the large and empty manor. He was rarely seen at home and if any of the maids, gardeners, or cooks wished to enjoy a generous salary, they needed to curb their curiosity and learn not to ask questions about their master.

Nina promptly escorted the Knight into the dining hall. Duke could have sworn he had seen him somewhere – in the palace, maybe, since Alexei was one of the few people whom he could call a good acquaintance. The Knight wore his raven-hair long, but otherwise was of unobtrusive appearance – tall, with hazel eyes and an open, honest face. He looked somewhat uneasy, shifting from one foot to another and hiding his hands in the blue surcoat the Imperial Knights typically slipped over their armor. Heraldic arms betrayed him to be a member of Alexei's personal brigade.

"What is your name?" Duke asked although it was of no significance.

"Damuron Atomais," timidly replied the Knight.

***o***

For the first time in his life, Damuron had to make a choice between personal feelings and the good of the Empire and desire to serve Alexei won. Duke returned to the manor where he could not gain permission to enter unless he was brazen enough to climb through one of the opened windows. But in his vivid imagination Duke's dwelling arose like an impregnable bastion. The only garden occupied the inner courtyard, completely surrounded by the manor's wings and a tall wall. A page dressed in the Emperor's colors was his only chance to penetrate into the heart of Duke's house which was as enigmatic as the man himself.

The boy didn't resist long before handing over the Emperor's message. Damuron lied, but the page was quite relieved to rid himself of at least one tedious duty. Once he disappeared in the throng, the Knight took a deep breath and approached the gate which consisted of a grating, adorned with Duke's coat of arms, and an ornate decoration atop which resembled a gryphon fighting a serpent.

Nina, a young and pretty maiden, met him there and led towards the dining hall without a question. Damuron craned up not to miss anything that would reveal Duke's clandestine intentions to him, but he saw only vast rooms with ceilings painted blue or light-green and walls hung with paintings in gilded frames. Here and there they passed by large porcelain vases and even a few old blastia on display, without cores obviously. Most furniture was at least a few decades old, covered with intricate fretwork and polished to perfection. If only he had as much wealth, Damuron sighed.

The size and luxury of the dining hall, however, exceeded his expectations. A pair of glass leaves flung open without a sound and Damuron, penetrated with awe, walked into the largest room he had seen so far. A table stretched from one wall to another, covered with glasses, plates and golden candelabrums, arranged in perfect order. Fresh flowers flung their exquisite fragrance around. Duke Pantarei, dressed in a simple crimson blouse, which only accentuated the almost unnatural paleness of his skin, sat in the chair at the head of the table and as Damuron approached, valor abandoned him. What if he was discovered? What if Duke already knew everything about Alexei's schemes?

He prepared for the worst, but instead Duke simply asked his name.

"Damuron Atomais," he replied, with effort keeping his voice calm. "I was sent to deliver a message from His Excellency."

"An Imperial Knight, I see," mused Duke, breaking the seal on the folded piece of parchment.

For a few minutes Damuron could hear only the sound of his heartbeat. Duke liked quiet. Then he asked for writing implements and scribbled a response, having signed it with a sweeping gesture.

"You may impart to the Emperor verbally that I will be present during the upcoming negotiations with the Entelexeia. Details are in this letter."

And that was the end of the conversation. Dispirited Damuron had to leave empty-handed, but in truth what could he expect? Sooner or later Alexei will know about the negotiations from the Emperor and, it seemed, he wasted a whole day, chasing after ghosts.

But fate had already spread its webs for the unsuspecting prey.

The same maid escorted him back through the labyrinth which was Duke's manor and, clutching at the last straw, Damuron decided to use his natural charm and find out everything the young girl knew.

"Your master, he is quite an interesting guy," he remarked to start a conversation.

"And very reclusive, too," eagerly replied Nina, glowing with embarrassment. "He doesn't have many friends and it gets awfully lonely here, Sir Knight."

"Whatcha sayin', dear? Someone like him has no friends? It's hard to imagine he sits all day by himself."

"No, no, our master travels a lot. And he has two friends that I've seen, however, they don't visit too often. One is Captain Alexei if you know him…"

"Of course I know Captain Alexei. I am in his personal brigade," Damuron pointed at the emblem on his chest and flashed a radiant smile at the shy girl.

Her blush deepened, "I don't know the name of his other friend, but he is quite a handsome fellow. He looks a little strange with curly light-blue hair and funny ears," giggling, she showed their length and shape. "He's no less cryptic than our master, comes and leaves when no one sees him, but we are used to not asking questions."

Could he be a Krityan? Damuron decided not to press the issue so that the garrulous girl wouldn't find him suspicious. Later, he thought, frenetically going over excuses in his mind to see Nina again without appearing too importunate or even creepy.

"I bet he pays you well, more than the Commandant."

"We are grateful to our master. My salary can feed me and my younger brothers. We live in low quarters and it's hard to get by without parents."

"My father disowned me so I understand you well. It's kinda easier to do what you want when you're a guy like him," he gestured in no particular direction. "But you'll do fine."

"You are very kind, Sir Knight, and there aren't a lot of kind people around."

Damuron stammered, overwhelmed by sudden guilt, which however resolve soon supplanted. He was an Imperial Knight and his duty was to serve his Captain in every way possible. He will inform Alexei of his success and this girl will forget him in no time.

"Nina, dear," he stopped by the gates and adroitly procured a silver brooch from his pocket with which the knights fastened a ceremonial short cloak to their surcoat. "Can I see you again sometime? Say, tomorrow or the day after?"

"Yes, Sir Knight," she replied with downcast eyes.

"My name is Damuron, but my friends sometimes call me Raven."

***o***

_"Why are humans so stubborn, Elucifer?"_

_"The sun shines when the moon does not. Why?"_

_"It is natural. But if obstinacy is in their nature then why am I different?"_

_"To every rule there is an exception, just as eclipse may extinguish sunlight when the moon has not yet risen. But you, too, are stubborn in your own way."_

Duke sat up on the bed, shaking off last remnants of sleep. Did he dream of this conversation or did they have it before, when they first met, Duke could not recall. He knew Elucifer was close, soaring in the clouds, free, unrestrained, and brazen, like nature itself. He could not yet communicate with the Entelexeia as Krityans did, exchanging not words, but fleeting thoughts. If he could, Duke would hail his friend at once. He usually didn't wake up with a gloomy foreboding that something awful was about to happen or had already happened. Could it be another aer krene erupting? Or did it somehow concern Lorelei, the leader of the Entelexeia who always opposed the idea of living with humans? Or was it simply a reflection of his reluctance to let Elucifer fight for humanity although without his support, they were doomed to lose; despite knowing that in his friend's place he would act similarly?

He needed to talk to Phaeroh and Belius, the Duce of Nordopolica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

_(… in which Alexei meets Yeager)_

Alexei was renowned for his ability to turn even the most disadvantageous situation to his advantage. The Commandant sent him to the remote port, Azellis, which occupied the southernmost tip of the peninsula and sheltered about ten thousand Imperial citizens behind its barrier. Like Capua Nor, it was a civilized place, but not the kind the Captain would choose to dwell at. It was situated in the mouth of river Alba and therefrom northward and eastward led the largest trade routes in the Empire. The town was notable for a fountain in the shape of a blooming dandelion, erected in the central square amidst rose bushes, and an arch bridge, thrown across the river, which was so exquisitely crafted that it seemed the whole construction would fly up in a heartbeat like thin gossamer. Otherwise, Azellis resembled Halure and Capua Nor and perhaps every other small rural town in the Empire. The eventless days passed slowly by and only the color of water in the fountain changed when it was lit with a small blastia on a warm summer night.

At first, a thunderstorm worsened Alexei's sullen mood, but the resourceful Captain soon managed to find a reason to be grateful for the old Commandant's decision. Aktion thought he would isolate Alexei from his contacts and spies, expel him from the capital in the most crucial times when the Emperor needed strong support, exclude him from political circles and meanwhile put forth a lot of effort to tarnish his unblemished reputation. But Alexei, after contemplating his situation, saw an opportunity to find support outside the capital, to make contacts with the Guilds, which outwardly shunned dealings with the Empire, at the same time furtively seeking to expand their influence in Zaphias and beyond. The Captain made it his goal to find leaders who were willing to fight for his cause. He needed weapons, mercenaries, and more for the upcoming campaign, and in return he could offer research on blastia and support of the Imperial Knights or at least their non-interference.

Then he recalled that Damuron had proved himself to be quite a prompt and enthusiastic fellow. He used his affable and genial disposition to gain trust of Duke's servants and reported two times already. He hadn't found out much, but Duke wasn't going anywhere any time soon. If he hobnobbed with Krityans, it would explain why he traveled a lot and how he learned quite a few secrets, in which case Alexei needed him even more. The ancient people disappeared to vigilantly guard their treasures, and only ever so rarely one would meet a Krityan in the Imperial city. The Captain also needed more knights like Damuron, idealistic and talented, and if they died fulfilling their utmost duty, so be it. Alexei long ago rationalized that since he would lay down his own life to protect the Empire, he shouldn't be squeamish, sacrificing lives of others.

His mood improved further when he ordered to stop his coach near the quay and before his eyes, half-concealed in a veil of thwart rain, appeared the pride of the Imperial fleet, his flagship the _Ardent_. She was a three-masted, three-decked galleass, a true giant among galleys and frigates which constituted the rest of the fleet. Her crimson sails have been clewed down and, tamed, she looked so deceivingly peaceful. On his command, her decks would bristle with cannons and on the stern he ordered to put the newest hoplon blastia which he researched himself. It was a deadly weapon even the mighty Entelexeia will learn to reckon with.

In high spirits Alexei reached the captain's quarters. There he ordered to unload his personal belongings, however few he brought with him, and dry off his cloak. Once the carriage disappeared in the approaching twilight, he, yawning and straightening his tangled wet hair, entered the small room which resembled a warehouse. It was crammed with crates and grain sacks in-between which wound a narrow path to the adjoining premises. One room served as prison and the other as commanding post where, among rickety chairs, stood a writing table, a weapon rack, and a large wooden chest. And he hasn't yet seen the place where he'd be sleeping.

In other words, it was a godforsaken hole.

First and foremost, Alexei gathered all knights and asked them who the brigadier was. Three men stepped forward and the Captain eyed them critically. He was certain that amongst them at least one spied for Aktion and one – for the Danghrest Guild Union. Therefore to their frustration he appointed two random knights as his adjutants and gave orders to summon his personal researcher-mage from Aspio.

"Tomorrow we will begin preparing the fleet," he added in an austere tone which allowed for no objections. "I assume everyone heard news about the war. No procrastination will be tolerated. Those who shirk their work will be punished accordingly, discharged or relocated."

"Understood, Captain," the knights answered as one.

"I will also need to see where our mages had been attacked by the Entelexeia." Phaeroh was his name, Duke said. Alexei rarely forgot names, notably the enemy's.

"I will escort you there in the morning if the rain stops."

The newly appointed adjutant certainly tried to gain his favor immediately, displaying obedience and readiness to fulfill his every wish. Alexei rewarded him with a fastidious smile.

***o***

Damuron morosely scrutinized the contents of his plates, which consisted of salad, pork curry and miso soup, and, having found no answer there, looked at Casey again. After they hoisted a few beers, she appeared prettier, her freckled nose, rubicund cheeks and a mouth like a Cupid's bow – even more charming.

"Are you sure you are not in trouble?" She repeated her question, louder, to drown the guffaw and commotion in the boisterous tavern, and Damuron quickly shook his head, feigning unconcerned gaiety to appear more persuasive.

"No, dear, Raven is in no trouble at all."

He wished sometimes that Casey could be easily fooled. Nina told him a few hours ago that Duke left his manor the day before, disappearing in the unknown direction, and Damuron hadn't come any closer to solving the mystery with the Krityan than two nights ago or three. The poor girl didn't know where her master went. He dreaded the next time he would have to see her. Nina was obliged to discover his true intentions any minute lest she was utterly naïve or _wanted_ to be naïve, wanted to wholeheartedly believe the handsome raven-haired knight who so suddenly brightened her lonesome existence. Damuron fought with himself, with his feelings, and in such a fight there were only losers.

Then, to exacerbate his tumult, a dead body of an Imperial Knight was found in the dark alley in the lower quarters of Zaphias. The Commandant said he would personally investigate this unprecedented crime, but absence of Captain Alexei bereft him of hope. The Captain said he was urgently dispatched to Azellis and Damuron felt utterly unprotected.

Therefore he decided to invite Casey to dinner.

"Have you heard about the murder? Do you think it's them, the Entela-.. Enteli-?"

"The En-te-le-xeia," distinctively replied Damuron, mocking the girl. "I told you to join Alexei's brigade with me, but you decided to stay in the Commandant's. Unlike the old man, he doesn't forget to keep you up to date."

"You know I don't share your fascination with the good Captain."

"I don't think monsters murdered that Knight. Alexei said they were dangerous, but they can't sneak into our cities due to their size. Our sentries would have noticed a huge bird flying in the sky."

"If someone like you were keeping watch, I doubt it," scoffed Casey.

"Have faith in ol' Raven, dear. When Alexei becomes the Commandant, he'll make me a Captain. I'll have my own brigade and…"

"My father was very happy when I joined the knights. Twice I saw him crying as a child: when my little brother drowned and then… I wish he could see me in the Captain's surcoat, with my own brigade. I am a realist, Damuron. Aktion's is in the twilight of his glory, but I'd rather die a simple Knight than receive the title from Alexei," Casey drained her glass in one gulp.

"You'll be in my brigade and once I am the Commandant, I…"

"Keep dreaming. These thoughts will _definitely_ get you in trouble."

He almost blurted out, '_Why not? I am doing Alexei an important favor,_' and, cursing his loquacity, swallowed a mouthful of miso soup.

"Are you seeing someone?"

"M-maybe," he mumbled, chewing his food not to say more than he intended to. "How d'you know?"

"Men start boasting when they meet someone they really like."

"I-I… we've just met the other day so I don't know if I _really_ like her. She is single, don't worry," he added to turn his previous words into a joke.

"Who is she? What is she like?"

"She is a maid at Duke's manor. Y'know, Duke Pantarei…"

Why, looking into Casey's dark eyes, he couldn't lie?

"No, I don't know any Dukes. But if he is rich and handsome, maybe you could introduce me…"

"Casey, you had one too many beers."

"Let me drink on my night out. Being a knight and a girl, it's hard to meet a decent guy who wouldn't feel _intimidated_ by my strength and wit. Everyone wants a brainless coquette with mincing manners and a pretty face. I… I am not like that at all."

Damuron never felt threatened in her presence, but it was bad timing for frank confessions.

"Come on, Casey, let me walk you home."

He didn't have to ask again.

***o***

Elucifer pressed himself to the sand and avidly drank crystal clear water from the small lake. Even the Entelexeia, having flown around the desert of Kogorh for hours, finally felt exhaustion from heat. They found an oasis – a small island of paradise amidst barrows of sand – when the huge orange disk of the sun began drooping in the west and trees cast long shadows onto the ground, overgrown with young verdure.

Duke slipped out of his coat and as he was, in pants and blouse, walked into the waterfall. Water cascaded over his shoulders, washing off dust, cooling his skin, and he closed his eyes in delight, feeling how satin cloth grew heavier and clung to his body.

"I am glad you persuaded me to leave Zaphias for a few days," he addressed his friend. Elucifer either didn't have the strength or desire to change into his more human form, but what others in his place would have found abominable or frightening, Duke saw as majestic, unimaginably beautiful, fascinating. Elucifer's body resembled that of a snow leopard, white with black speckles, but from the neck and upward it was eagle's, crowned with a pair of curved horns, and four enormous wings grew from his shoulders and back. His feathers were also white, tinged with dark-crimson and opalescent indigo. Even his voice changed; it rang lower, calmer, more imperiously.

"I thought you were getting unquiet," Elucifer turned his head, fixing his blue eye on Duke, and as always he felt as though the ancient being had seen through him and no inmost thought remained concealed or misunderstood. And at the same time, wisdom and kindness radiated from Elucifer's gaze, pure, without a trace of condemnation or resentment.

"Members of the Council did everything in their power to stall the negotiations and when finally the date was set to be the seventh day from yesterday, I realized that if I spent one more week in Zaphias, I would go mad. I can't tell anymore who wants peace and who wants slaughter."

"Likewise. We are divided. While everyone understands that Hermes blastia have to be destroyed, a large fraction opposes the idea to work out a truce and deems it right to take the technology from humans by force. Whereas you remember nothing of the Geraios civilization, our recollections of their rebellious actions are still fresh. Trust is a luxury, even among the wisest of my people."

He wrung out his long hair and leaned back against Elucifer's body. His friend's mighty chest heaved in cadence with his breath, wet fur tickling Duke's neck. Dry sand rustled in the wind and he poured it from one palm into another, thinking if there were as many sand grains in the desert as stars on the welkin.

"What happened to the aer krene here?"

"Are you still determined to find a way to restore its life? I told you, it is no longer possible."

"I am curious. Let me guess, there was a war…"

"Yes. Two kingdoms fought against each other, neither was willing to yield. They had airships, each powered by blastia, and floating fortresses," there was sadness in his friend's voice. "I, Phaeroh and Elette tried to placate the storm at the krene, but it was too late. Elette died and soon thereafter the spring exhausted itself. Desert spread quickly in all directions and scarcely had a few years passed when the whole place you now know as Sands of Kogorh was covered in sand, stones and cacti. An ancient city, renowned for the beauty of its hanging gardens, used to stand atop that hill and a river, like sword, cleft it in two. This oasis and ruins buried deep under the ground are the only reminders that are left of that Krityan settlement. Phaeroh inhabited it ever since in remembrance of her death."

"Elette died, you said. Why?"

"We are not immortal, Duke," Elucifer's answer was vague and, judging by how his body tensed, his friend wouldn't tell the whole truth.

"Haven't I proven enough that you can trust me?"

Elucifer sighed, "It is not a matter of trust. You'll have to understand and forgive me, Duke."

He could not doubt the veracity of Elucifer's words; his friend was honest, like wind, like sun, like gale. Humans lied. His father lied. When Duke was little, he imagined his father was rain and his mother – a cloud.

"I believe you."

He rose and shook dry sand out of his clothes. Sunset tinctured the skies crimson, as if with blood of a wounded warrior, and thick nightly darkness fell over the oasis, concealing his reflection in the murky waters.

"Sleep, Elucifer. I am going to keep watch."

Despite being uninhabitable by humans, the desert of Kogorh became a home to many monsters. The most dangerous of them was rumored to be earthworm Rokh, a blind creature three Imperial galleys lengthways, covered in bone plates which made it nearly invincible to swords or magic. Rokh was born an Entelexeia, but during its first stage of development humans found it, burnt its eyes out with torches, pierced its unprotected flesh with swords, and left it to die. But Rokh didn't perish. It fled into the desert, healed its wounds and grew up into a mindless monster, nurtured by darkness and pain. Unlike the Entelexeia, it didn't understand any languages and responded only to an ancient elegy of a mother who lost her child to a fire demon. One of the Emperors called Rokh to fight in his battle for expansion and the great earthworm answered, defeating his enemies, but taking the Emperor's life as a reward for its assistance; or so the myth said. Duke took interest in the song and, having found the author's name, discovered Rokh's origins. The earthworm was Belius' son.

The desert stilled at night and with the tip of his sword, Duke drew Rokh, coiling on weather-beaten stones of once magnificent city of the hanging gardens.

…Before dawn, when darkness was the thickest, he climbed on the Elucifer's back and together they soared up to the heavens towards a thin streak of green light that branded the whole horizon.

***o***

Alexei looked at the burnt stones, then at the melted remains of blastia, at the blackened empty sockets where the cores had once been, and turned to Volodiy. The researched was useful, however, for a mage from Aspio he lacked pride and this flaw not only prevented Alexei from respecting him, but also annoyed the Captain terribly.

"How is this possible?" He asked unceremoniously. "Aren't the barriers supposed to protect us from monsters even if the Entelexeia aren't the same?"

Volodiy answered in menial tones, "Allow me to express my hypothesis. Their power somehow resonates with the barrier blastia. As a result, the barrier begins to oscillate at greater frequencies, and a gap appears, this allowing them to attack."

"Is there any way to prevent this _resonance_?"

"Not unless we change the very nature of the blastia cores, no, Captain."

How interesting and inconvenient. To his content, the Imperial Knights kept the scene of the attack intact. No curious spectator was able to steal anything or inflict further damage on the objects. Mages survived, unlike the building and blastia, but their testimonies added nothing to the depiction of the letter's author.

"Does it mean that barriers won't protect us from attacks of an Entelexeia?" _No wonder Duke warned us._

"Yes, barriers are useless against them."

"What about our new hoplon blastia? Will it damage them?"

"There is no doubt it will. But if the Captain desires, we can seek out an Entelexeia and…"

"Not today, Volodiy," Alexei retorted sharply to cut the enthusiastic researcher down to size. Having seen what those Entelexeia could do with the barrier, the Captain was only further convinced that _Ardent_ wasn't ready to sail yet. "You may go."

He will let Aktion be the imprudent fool who attacks, relying on might of their weapons only. Perhaps, having failed dismally, the Commandant could show Alexei whether those creatures had weaknesses and how to profit from that knowledge. Alexei cast the last glance at the destroyed blastia and prepared to leave when his wandering eye fell upon a thin trail of footprints in the wet ashes. They were fresh, for otherwise they would have been washed away by rain. When the Captain approached the burnt wall, he heard a rustle and, turning the corner, noticed a shadow dashing across the sunlit roofless corridor. Unsheathing the sword, Alexei ran after the intruder, shouting orders on the run. Knights barred all possible ways of escape and soon enough caught a suspicious looking man. The stranger was tall, wore an expensive striped suit, trimmed with silver galloon, and a sly smile didn't leave his face framed in slick chestnut-colored hair.

"Who are you?" Asked Alexei, with a gesture ordering his adjutant to release the prisoner. Surrounded, he couldn't escape.

"Yeager," replied the stranger with queer accent. "I am a leader of a mercenary group. Leviathan's Claw, we call ourselves. Ja, ja, swords for hire."

"And what were you looking for here? Were you spying on me?"

Yeager – assuming it was his real name – wasn't in the least confused.

"I was looking for blastia cores to make weapons. Rumors have it there will be a war and Empire always needs more arms. A very profitable business."

"I thought you said you were a mercenary."

"Ja, ja, but a businessman as well. You can't be one without the other."

What an unpleasant character, thought Alexei, wincing.

"You tried to steal the Imperial property. You will be fined and held in detention in prison for a day. I will interrogate you myself and if no other blame is to be found, tomorrow you will be set free. My advice - don't cross my path again, thief."

"I _tried_ to steal, not stole," protested Yeager. "It is not a crime."

"Be grateful I am not going to investigate your shady business. You look like you could benefit my country by paying a generous fine." The Captain turned to one of the Knights. "Take him away."

** *o***

Elucifer flapped his wings for the last time and gracefully landed on the rocky island, which towered above the desert, exposed to sand storms and scorching sunlight. Thin stripe of pale-mauve light spread across the horizon, dispelling darkness, and in this early hour the air, it seemed, was permeated with longing for the leaving night, its chilly and tender embrace.

Elucifer's enormous figure disappeared in a flash and a Krityan man, his light-blue hair girt with a thin silver ring, emerged in his place. Phaeroh and Belius awaited them in their true forms and upon noticing Elucifer dressed in light tunic, Phaeroh stretched his wings and let out an angry cry.

"How dare you bring this human to our sacred meeting yet again?"

Duke glanced at his friend sideways, but the latter remained unabashed.

"He wanted to talk to you and Belius. I helped him."

"Since when do we, the Entelexeia, serve as mere lackeys to humans?"

Elucifer in turn glanced at Duke, smiling apologetically, and the smile, like the glance, was meant only for him.

"We seek peace, Phaeroh. Will you assist us or did we come here in vain?"

"Peace?" Phaeroh's deep voice reverberated across the small island. "After I burnt those cores in Azellis, the mages scattered around like cockroaches. They are scared of us and therefore they will not dare to wage a war."

His friend laughed, "You don't know humans. As we speak, they are preparing to fight against us with the might of all their weapons. But we can end this war with as little casualties as possible"

"And how do you know them so well? You are obsessed with your new human friend to such an extent that you forget who we are, defy our most sacred traditions, trample on our laws!"

"I always wanted to live in peace with them. Duke convinced me that my vision could become reality," Elucifer stubbornly tossed his head, gazing upwards at the Entelexeia. "What will you achieve, winning the war and destroying the blastia by force? Will you annihilate them all to the last child? If not, they will come back, more spiteful, more determined, more dangerous. Our numbers are not endless."

"You are wise, Elucifer, and I want to believe you," Belius entered the conversation, "but although you decided to join humans, I do not see a reason why I should follow your example."

"_Burn the torch, daughter of light, Carry it high, ignite the night…_" whispered Duke who, like Phaeroh's sister, hadn't heretofore uttered a single word. "Is this what you want, Belius?"

The Entelexeia hung her head, "Where did you hear this song? How… Did Elucifer tell you?"

"Belius?"

"Silence, Phaeroh. Let me hear what this human has to say."

Duke closed his eyes, "No, Elucifer never breathed a word about Rokh. I read a tale about him once. In exchange for Palestralle's help, I can promise you that we will grant him peace."

"You…" the words stuck in Belius' throat. "You could do that?"

"Yes. Send help to the Emperor and I will free your son."

"Then do what must be done," solemnly proclaimed she, stepping back into the shadows.

Elucifer gratefully nodded and with a frown, marring his refined visage, faced Belius' brother anew.

"What say you, Phaeroh?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

_(…in which Zaphias burns)_

When Alexei opened the door to his room, the last person he expected to see, sitting in a relaxed pose on the lid of the wooden chest, legs crossed and head hung, was Duke Pantarei. And yet, there he sat, from the tip of his dusty knee-high boots to the last strand of white hair, the same enigma, the immutable variable, the silent, watchful presence of nature itself.

"Do not waste your efforts in attempts to change the formula so that it could protect Imperial cities from the Entelexeia," he said instead of a greeting. "The flaw does not lie within the inscription. No matter how many varieties you try, the barriers will not hold. Instead, you will lose time and such a loss is not easily commuted."

To say that Alexei was startled was to say only half the truth, but the Captain hid his feeling well. Rummaging through his sack, he took out a block of sharp cheese, a loaf of fresh bread, two tomatoes and three thin stripes of dried cod. Like that Alexei was buying himself more time to think about how he should welcome such a rare and valuable guest although he wasn't yet prepared for a lengthy heart-to-heart talk.

"What a pleasant surprise, Duke. You must have travelled in a hurry. Are you hungry?"

Duke raised his head, glancing at him with a queer expression on his face, as if he had said something contumelious. In scarce lighting, his visage appeared paler than usual. Then his guest reached for the food and made himself a sandwich, cutting cheese and tomatoes with a knife deftly, as though he was born to be a chef. Or was it but Alexei's firm belief that Duke, if he set his mind on it, would accomplish anything?

"I appreciate the concern," a ghost of a smile appeared on Duke's lips. "Contrary to rumors, I do not feed off thin aer. Ignorant hypothesis, rendered absurd by vivid human imagination."

Alexei folded his arms and patiently waited until his night guest swallowed the last bite of his sandwich.

"What brings you to these parts?" He then asked.

"I heard you were sent to Azellis or should I say – temporarily exiled? On my way to Zaphias, I stopped here to rest. Conveniently, I could bear you the latest news," he placed onto the table a small bag filled with sand.

"Does it mean you have the answer?" There was a wild gleam in Alexei's eyes as he leaned forward.

"I do. I wasn't wrong when I told you that our solution lay in the Sands of Kogorh. As you know, matter is a form of aer, which is the primary substance, but in every living creature, even in stones or moss humps in swamps, aer is retained in small quantities in its free state. If you study sand from that desert, you'll see that it is empty, nearly devoid of aer. The use of powerful formulas, such as those invented by Hermes, causes an aer krene to produce excessive aer, but the process cannot continue endlessly. Eventually, the krene dries out and the rich soils, rivers, lakes and cities around it die as well."

"So this is why the Entelexeia demand that we destroy the Hermes blastia."

"The Entelexeia protect Terca Lumireis even if the only living beings it needs protection from are humans."

"You hold quite pessimistic views, Duke. We earned a place in this world, we are a natural part of it."

"Maybe, you are right, I don't know. It is a subject of a debate for theorists and scholars, but we don't have the time. Present this evidence to the Emperor and hope that he will listen to you. Then we can still avoid this war. And if we cannot, seek out reliable allies."

"What did you say about the barriers earlier?"

"Every blastia core is created from an apatheia. Apatheia are crystals which absorb the essence of the Entelexeia after their death. Unless you can find a way to change the nature of blastia's cores, the barriers won't provide protection from them. "

Without the explanation, Volodiy essentially expressed the same opinion. Duke knew so much more than he told Alexei. Had Duke been a different man, the Captain would harbor towards him jealousy or resentment, but they did not rival each other. In a way, Duke seemed naïve even; no, naïve wasn't the right word, detached rather, dispassionate, disinterested, living in the world which Alexei couldn't understand – his own had to consist of aspirations, of people and schemes, of constant sense of moving that made him feel alive. Duke was free, but Alexei was convinced that true freedom could be gained only through power which implied that he wouldn't need to obey laws or break them, he would create them instead.

Sometimes Alexei even pitied Duke for his lack of foresight in some matters.

"What can we do? Have you seen the _Ardent_, my flagship? Thirty-two rows of oars, thirty cannons, three masts and a hoplon blastia on the stern… a deadly beauty she is. Our efforts to prepare the fleet slowly give desired results."

"You'll get help," Duke rose and handed him a clean piece of parchment. "If you write a letter to the Emperor, he will invite you to the negotiations. I will leave tonight to deliver it to him early in the morning. You'll have time to get to Zaphias and, Alexei… I sincerely hope you _do_ want to prevent this war."

Alexei knew when it was useless to ask questions. The Empire could always benefit from an armed conflict, but at the same time the Captain had doubts about fighting the Entelexeia. If Duke averted the war, he wouldn't intervene. Having hastily scribbled the letter and sealed it with his personal seal, he handed it to Duke and watched him disappear in midnight fog, which crept into the streets of Azellis from the ocean.

***o* **

"Why did you decide to trust that human?" Asked Elucifer and breathed a thin stream of fire through his nostrils, lighting a small pile of brushwood. They set up a small camp on the side of the road to replenish strength before the final flight to Zaphias.

"I had no choice. Our only leverage, our only link to the throne is Alexei. You and I are similar. I willingly decided to become an outcast among my people, relinquishing power and influence I could have had by birthright and you… Tell me honestly, Elucifer, who will listen to you although you are the oldest, the wisest and the strongest among the living Entelexeia?"

"Phaeroh is too stubborn to see the world beyond the end of his beak after he convinced himself that age without merit or knowledge equates wisdom and Lorelei hates humans. Elette was her sister. She believes that we should not have to die for foolish blunders which humans made." Elucifer lowered his head onto the lush carpet of grass. "It is so peaceful here that I can hear the earth breathe."

"What do you believe in?"

Duke could have sworn his friend was smiling.

"What is the purpose of being wise and old if you are not ready to correct the mistakes of others?"

***o***

"Raven, wake up. I need your help. Please!"

Casey's frantic whisper awoke Damuron out of deep slumber. He sat up and in bewilderment rubbed his eyes, while his friend threw articles of clothes and armor onto his bed. Pale sunlight percolated into the room through the narrow window, illumining a few pieces of furniture, but did not dare to enter further, feeling like an unwelcome intruder.

"What can happen so early in the morning?" He mumbled in a whiny tone, yawning and trying to pull a blanket over his head. His room was a mess he didn't want Casey to see.

"Get dressed, quickly. We are in so much trouble," she unmercifully bit her lip, shoving a breastplate into his arms. "We've done something truly horrible."

"Casey, calm down. I've been in my room all night, sleeping the sleep of the just. I haven't done anything, I swear."

She froze, pale, her hair disheveled, and only now Damuron noticed stains of blood on her cheeks. Then he forgot about the mess.

"It wasn't you this time. The Commandant… the Commandant ordered us to…"

"Casey, darlin', you're worrying me."

She took a deep breath and slowly sank upon a chair, almost crushed with invisible weight of guilt. Damuron easily recognized the expression on her face, for he had seen it once, when they failed to save a child from monsters, and it haunted him ever since. Later, she confessed he looked like her little brother who drowned when she was eleven.

"Aktion ordered us to go south, towards Azellis, where in the old ruins we would find a nest. A nest, you see… He said it was confidential information, but he didn't want to get his hands dirty, the old bastard… I believed him, Raven. What have I done?"

The last remnants of sluggishness and sleepiness melted in thin air. Damuron rose, quickly laced his tunic and slipped into a gambeson. He didn't understand what Casey had done from her incoherent tale, what had caused her profound distress, but, if he were to trust his intuition, a tight knot in his stomach didn't augur well.

"The nest was guarded by men in long cloaks with this emblem, three arrows and a bow," she pressed a finger to her temple in a painful attempt to remember. "I think it is one of the newest guilds in the Union. We've slain them, then we burnt down the nest… We were told they were monsters, but why would somebody guard monsters? We should have turned around and left, but they killed him, one of the Entela-… Enteli-"

"The Entelexeia," Damuron corrected her absent-mindedly.

"I didn't know Aktion desperately wanted to start a war. What are we going to do now? I asked them to forget about the orders, but they wouldn't listen… I wish you were with me…"

Damuron tightened leather laces on his breastplate. "We need to speak with Alexei at Azellis. You don't like him, but he is our only hope."

"How can your precious Alexei fix our mistake? A war will break out, you know it, and… Aktion said they were monsters, but he was different… he was beautiful…"

Suddenly, clangs of steel were heard from the square as if a thousand boots hit the pavement at once, and many voices shouted in confusion. A large shadow flitted by the window, then another, and a shrill cry mercilessly rent the morning quiescence into pieces, sending chills down his spine.

"They are here. They came to avenge their dead brother," Casey clasped hands to her chest, immobilized by fear, and Damuron gently tugged her by the cloak.

"We must go, dear."

Anew, the narrow beam of light disappeared for a heartbeat and a large fireball, strewing spark around, landed in the middle of the street. The Entelexeia aimed better, with his next attack setting a small house on fire. Thick clouds of smoke began belching from the windows and its inhabitants, dressed anyhow, poured through the doorway, frightened and bewildered, only to fall victim to the Entelexeia's sharp claws.

"This is so horrible. They are killing everyone…"

Damuron dragged Casey away from the window. She didn't resist, like a mantra mumbling incoherent apologies to everyone – the Entelexeia, the Emperor, those innocent citizens and even Raven himself. Damuron in a dangerous, potentially even perilous situation, always kept his cool. He knew the way around the castle as one knew the back of one's hand, for the first time feeling gratitude for his adventurous side which heretofore served as but a source of troubles, hampering him in fulfilling his dreams since he was a child. They would have been lost otherwise. The Imperial castle was a labyrinth of similar looking marble corridors with dark rectangles of wooden doors, situated at even distances from their neighbors. They passed groups of knights which hurried towards the entrance gates, putting helmets on and affixing swords to their belts on the run. Captains and brigadiers paid them no heed, shouting commands and trying to maintain at least a semblance of order as the throng of soldiers from the streets gushed into the castle, fleeing from the mayhem caused by the Entelexeia.

"Casey, help me with the statue."

They halted in a small room which seemed to serve no purpose aside from containing a large statue of a goddess. Damuron discovered its secret last year, saving himself – no, not from an angry husband as the Reader might have thought, but from a monster which by chance entered the Emperor's dwelling through the sewers. A hole, filled with darkness, gaped in the floor once they moved the goddess and a current of fresh air touched his cheek.

"Are you sure it is safe?" Whispered Casey.

Damuron lit a torch and resolutely set his foot onto the first step.

"We may run into a sewer monster if we are unlucky, but otherwise only rats await us. Sheesh, darlin', you are not afraid of rats or darkness, are you?" Even in the hardest times he could not restrain a desire to laugh and entertain others.

"No, I am not afraid of rats, jester," She hesitated. "But how can we leave everyone behind? They are fighting in Zaphias as we speak, protecting the innocent… It is our duty as knights to lend them our help."

"We need to get to Azellis and talk to Alexei. Right now nothing is more important than that. We'll help those who might need our aid if you wish, but we must leave without delay."

Casey seemed to have lost all will to object, following him into the dank dungeon.

…After about half an hour of wandering, Damuron scrambled through the sewer hole, wet and dirty, by the aqua blastia in the lower quarters of Zaphias. Having thrown away the torch, he stretched his hand and pulled Casey out. Clamor rang from adjoining streets and wind wafted the smell of burnt wood. Damuron could not see the Entelexeia, but as soon as they turned the corner, they stumbled across mutilated bodies and three dead monsters about ten steps ahead.

"The barriers… they aren't working," Casey gasped for breath, halting in the middle of an alley, clutched between the inn and the canal.

She appeared to be right. Somehow monsters got into the city, wreaking havoc on the unsuspecting inhabitants of the lower quarters while knights were defending the castle from the Entelexeia. As soon as Damuron thought that, two emaciated wolves appeared behind them, growling in anticipation of a feast. Gritting his teeth, he unsheathed a short sword, cutting the wolf's head off when the beast jumped. Warm blood sprinkled on his face and when he opened his eyes, Casey was putting her bow away. A long arrow protruded from the neck of the other wolf.

"The road to Azellis will be crawling with these beasts. Don't you run away without Raven."

"What have we done?"

"Don't ya go on all sad and desperate either."

"Oh, look, someone is there," she gestured towards the smoldering ruins.

A tree with burnt branches lay across the road. Two boys no older than ten or eleven sat by the trunk, conversing sprightly, but their parents were nowhere to be found.

"What's your name?" Asked Casey, approaching. Damuron followed a few steps behind, occasionally throwing a glance sideways to see if more wolfs were chasing after them.

Children ceased talking and stared at them with mute amazement.

"It's the lady knight who killed that ugly monster," the dark-haired boy pointed at Casey. "I am Yuri and this…"

He didn't finish the sentence when his friend shoved him aside.

"My name is Flynn and you speak to the future Imperial knight," he brandished his wooden stick with a radiant smile. "I will slay any monster who threatens me or my…"

His ludicrously pompous speech was interrupted in a rather humiliating manner when the boy who introduced himself as Yuri stretched his leg and tripped him.

"Hey!" The light-haired lad exclaimed, rubbing his scratched elbow.

"Sorry, Sir Knight, but Flynn forgets his manners when he talks to strangers."

"Yuri!"

"Where are your parents? You shouldn't be wandering alone…" Casey kneeled by the boys, looking for more severe injuries.

"Yuri and I bet on who will kill a monster first," announced Flynn with unwavering sense of self-importance as the knight quickly cleaned his cuts. "What you did there was pretty awesome. Can you teach us?"

"His father is fighting somewhere," added Yuri. "We were with everyone when monsters attacked. Then we got lost."

"We'll find them. It's dangerous to be out on your own now. Raven, don't stand there, help me look for their families!"

He nodded and plodded in the general direction of merchant quarters. Looking back at Casey, caring for those children, Damuron with a pang in his heart once again realized that she deserved someone much better than him.

***o***

Zaphias was burning. From bird's eye view, it appeared a motley quilt of green trees and red roofs, here and there shrouded in smoke or engulfed in bright flames. Only the castle stood proudly intact, its sword-like tower aiming boldly at the skies. Frowning, Duke twined his arms around Elucifer's neck as his friend circled around the palace and rushed down sheer, landing on the balcony of his manor. They've seen glimpses of battle, raging below, of the Entelexeia, raining down the might of fire and ice onto the Knights who tried to hold the lines under the protection of mages, of the inhabitants armed with pitchforks and lances, fighting monsters in the narrow streets, of women and children, running away from the arena of battle.

Having leapt off Elucifer's back, Duke faced his friend and angrily demanded an answer.

"Why did your people attack Zaphias?"

"I don't understand Lorelei's decision myself," Elucifer lowered his gaze. "Does she want a war that desperately? I'll ask her or one of her sycophants."

Duke shook his head, curbing his ire, for he knew his friend did not order his kindred to destroy the capital. "No matter... Protect the blastia because we cannot lose the barrier or Zaphias is foredoomed to fall."

"We won't, I give you my word."

Stretching his wings, like a white lightning defying every natural law, Elucifer soared upwards and with an enraged cry pounced upon an Entelexeia who spurted out fire onto the invisible defenders below. Duke watched as strong, lean creatures grappled, delivering devastating blows to each other, but then Elucifer with his claws tore off the enemy's wing and, helplessly somersaulting in the air, the latter fell.

Duke averted his gaze and at a brisk pace headed towards his private rooms. His servants gathered in the dining hall, having barricaded themselves inside, but he ordered them to take arms and protect the manor. Then he found his sword, the _Rising Star_, in the vault – Elucifer said it was a replica of a very ancient weapon, forged by the king of the Entelexeia himself – and, leaping over steps, ascended the stairs to the tallest tower. On the roof, he procured a small device from his pocket, separated it in two parts, placing one across the other on the circumference of a circle, and froze, waiting for the result.

Aer permeated the air around him, flowing freely, and the device, as the process of polarization began, lit up, glowing brighter and brighter with each passing minute. His bodhi blastia responded to the concentration of magical substance, becoming warmer. Once it reached a critical point, he made adjustments to the formula and instead of absorbing the aer, the device shot out two beams at the silhouettes of the Entelexeia which, like storm clouds, gathered above the palace. A gust of wind swept by, having scattered white hair around Duke's slender figure.

He didn't want to harm the Entelexeia, but they left him no choice. Duke didn't believe he could avert the war, yet he tried nonetheless. _Beliefs… Delusions…_ He looked at his palms, then at the welkin, marred with puffs of smoke, and closed his eyes, accepting what had to be done.

Two beams struck the enemy's rows, converging, flaring up like a new sun in the point of their merging, sending the Entelexeia flying chaotically across the skies, burning them alive. Two or three fell, but many more, desperately flapping their wings, shedding feathers like autumn leaves, straightened their flight and, filling the air with painful cries, flew eastwards.

"Forgive me, Elucifer," Duke whispered, following the Entelexeia with his gaze until even the dark dots vanished from the horizon. Then he picked up pieces of the dead device and slowly, engrossed in thought, headed downstairs to help Zaphias repel the attack of a more familiar enemy.

…Fighting on the streets was furious and bloody. Once the Entelexeia left, Imperial Knights were ordered to dispose of monsters, but so many had invaded the capital before Elucifer restored the barrier that even elite soldiers struggled to maintain order. Panicking, civilians tried to flee Zaphias through the main gates, creating confusion, and knights had to cry at the top of their lungs to calm the frightened multitude. Duke decided to aid them before he would see the Emperor. Any hope of preserving peace between humans and the Entelexeia was lost, but at least he could find and punish the culprit.

He stumbled across a small crowd of refugees, timidly shrinking into the corner, while two knights bravely defended them from giant bugs whose bodies mutated from exposure to unbalanced aer. They were about to be surrounded so it seemed that he arrived in time. Crossing his fingers, Duke outlined a semicircle in the air, whispering a simple formula to conjure a fire scythe. A wolf-like creature, which escaped a trap, he cleft with his sword in half.

"Duke Pantarei!" Exclaimed the raven-haired knight, lowering his weapon and with his other hand reaching to scratch the back of his head. "I-I… It's an honor…"

Enormous bugs were writhing in pain on the pavement with their intestines burnt out by the flame arte and, stepping over their bodies, Duke neared the frightened throng. He noticed two boys, one with dark hair and the other – with light golden, and an elderly woman who held them close; he noticed a man, dressing his brother's wound; he noticed a mother calming her crying child and halted in indecision. The feeling that he didn't belong with them never appeared more acute. Were they afraid of him? Consumed with curiosity?

"Have we met?" Instead, he fixed his rapt gaze on the knight who seemed familiar, but Duke was not certain why.

"Y-yes. I am Damuron, I delivered a message to you once."

Duke nodded. Now he recalled his name and circumstances of their meeting – his memory sometimes needed but a hint – but even if he were a social person, time and place did not favor an idle discourse. More monsters perched on the nearby roofs, silently waiting for the moment to snatch their vulnerable prey.

"I am Casey," his dark-haired female companion politely introduced herself. "We were helping these people."

"Are you here on the Commandant's orders?"

"No, we are looking for Captain Alexei," replied Damuron.

"Azellis is a long way from Zaphias. Do you know anything about the attack? If you do, tell me.'

Casey abruptly turned on her heels, shooting an arrow into the smoke, and a thud told them she didn't miss.

"It's the Commandant's fault," she took a breath, staggering, and Damuron hurried to take her by the elbow.

"We need to urgently notify Alexei that Aktion had finally overstepped his boundaries."

So it wasn't Lorelei after all… Duke didn't hesitate a moment.

"Then you do so. I'll protect them," he set the tip of his sword against the stones and surveyed the sordid buildings nearby to find a better position. "Go!"

_What will you do now, Alexei? Will you fight for peace or avail yourself on the opportunity to become the new Commandant?_

Dozens of shadows shot upwards, darkening the dim sun, and Duke's sword described an arch, as if inviting them to attack at once, daring them to challenge the resolve of its wielder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **A thousand thanks to Voelen for sending me all those wonderful images of Duke ^^. I chose my new cover image from them. And they served as a nice inspiration for this chapter.

Also, for Yeager, I will sometimes use German, since he canonically speaks it. But my German is VERY rusty. So if there is a mistake, don't hesitate to mention it. ;)

* * *

_'...so früh als möglich' (Germ.)_ - as soon as possible.

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

_(…in which Duke learns Elucifer's secret)_

Duke plunged his sword into the deformed body of a large bird and pushed it off the pile of rubble which only in the morning used to be someone's home. Darkness had descended upon the capital when the fighting finally ceased, but he felt neither hunger nor fatigue, moving like a wind-up toy merchants often brought from Dahngrest for rich children. And now, when the last monster lay dead at his feet, Duke suddenly didn't know what to do, whether to lead the refugees to shelter, tend to their wounds, speak with them or walk away without an explanation. The latter seemed the most attractive option.

Strong wind brought the evening chill into the city, which was languid with the heat from fires, and on its wings hope returned to the inhabitants of Zaphias. They could be seen walking along the streets, carrying torches, and separate crimson lights soon blended into streams and rivers of liquid flame. The whole capital lit up from the bottom to the top as those who lost their homes prepared to work all night, clear the debris and rebuild what was burnt.

The refugees looked at him pleadingly as if he knew how to alleviate their sorrow and return them the ordinary lives they have been mercilessly bereft of. Unlike Alexei, he couldn't find the right words of encouragement or inflame their minds to perform feats, for he didn't know what they desired. He couldn't even promise them that tomorrow the Entelexeia wouldn't return. In silence, Duke seated himself on a large boulder, thrust his sword into the small crack in the pavement and decided to wait for the Imperial Knights or Elucifer.

"And I thought those two knights were awesome… How did you do that trick with fire?"

Children. He had seen them before, there could be no mistake about it. They stood on the edge of a semicircle, illumined by quivering torchlight, and fearlessly gazed at him. Duke averted his face and absent-mindedly smoothed out the laces on his blouse.

"My father is with the Knights and one day I will be like him," proudly continued the light-haired boy. "He showed me how to do magic. You need a formula and a _bastia_."

"It's _blas-ti-a_," scoffed the other lad. "You're hopeless, Flynn. Do you even listen to what your dad tells you?"

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't know about blastia, Yuri. Everyone says we are small and magic is for adults. But we can prove to you that we are ready."

His last words were addressed to Duke.

"He's moody. C'mon, Flynn, let's go. He isn't going to teach us."

"Maybe, he needs payment. All wizards do. I'll give him my favorite treasure. It's a seashell my father brought from Capua Torim. He said it was one of a kind in the whole world."

The golden-haired boy, the one who responded to the name Flynn, bravely approached and extended his hand. On his palm indeed lay a seashell of spiral shape and orange color with opalescent blue streaks.

"They were called the _Nephilina_," quietly replied Duke, unaware of why he decided to speak or how he was going to respond to such an unusual request. "They flourished at the bottom of the ocean a long time ago. You'll rarely find them now."

"Can we call you Mister Moody?" The boy with the dark hair and more mature features comfortably settled on the stones a few steps behind him. "How old are you?"

Flynn gave his friend a nudge. "My father tells me it is not polite to ask strangers about their age."

"No, he tells you never to ask women about their age," Yuri glanced at him meaningfully. "He is not a woman."

Duke stared at them in utter bewilderment. Nobody had ever asked him suchlike questions, even Elucifer, although his friend was an Entelexeia and they at times expressed rather unusual views. Children were worse than the Entelexeia, he concluded, and their curiosity exceeded his own. He didn't recall having many acquaintances when he grew up therefore he couldn't know how a child was _supposed_ to behave. When he was their age, he had already thought differently.

Fortunately, Flynn spared him the need to reply. Pointing at his bodhi blastia – a small pendant on a simple leather lace, tied around his neck – the lad exclaimed:

"It's a blastia! Look, Yuri, he has one, too, just like father."

Duke untied the knot and showed them a small crimson crystal in a silver rectangular frame.

"A bodhi blastia enables us to perform what you call magic. In truth, it is manipulation of aer, the substance which permeates everything around us… "

"I want a blastia," Yuri said in a peremptory tone. "Then I can protect everyone."

"If such is your wish, you'll need more than a delicate instrument to transform aer. You'll need knowledge. Resolve. Patience." Then Duke realized he was describing Elucifer and couldn't refrain from smiling. All children believed the world was small and they were at its center.

"But with that kind of magic I can wipe out all monsters in the world."

"I can do it, too."

Steps were heard from behind as a woman in an apron climbed the pile of rubble.

"There you are, little rascals!" She yelled on the run. "Don't bother the good man. He must be awfully tired and hungry after all this fighting." She halted, panting. "Forgive them, Sir. They've recently turned eleven."

Duke nodded, retrieved his sword and vanished in darkness as suddenly as he appeared a few hours before, having finally decided to seek out his friend.

"Good bye, Mister Moody," belatedly rang from behind.

The alias would have definitely amused Elucifer.

***o***

Alexei morosely glanced at his prisoner. Yeager changed his coiffure, separating his fringe into two long locks which now neatly framed his face, and spent hours in front of the mirror, tidying his hair, in the absence of other duties. Otherwise, he remained the same refractory and unpleasant character he had been every morning throughout the five days which had passed since the Captain caught the mercenary trying to steal damaged blastia cores. So far, he agreed to pay only half the fine.

"Don't you want to be released?" Asked Alexei without hope to receive a different response.

"_So früh als möglich_," replied Yeager in that queer language of his. He didn't appear to be faking his accent. "But I am not going to pay this atrocious fine. Only the thought of giving up so much money to the Imperial coffers hurts the heart of a businessman like me."

Every conversation they had in the past boiled down to the question of who was more stubborn – Alexei or Yeager. The Captain did not want to display lenience to criminals and the mercenary haggled over every gald.

"I wish to benefit my Empire and the fine you need to pay is fair."

"And I need to look after my organization," objected Yeager with a sly smirk. "But the good Captain can always profit from releasing me and letting me run a few operations."

"What kind of operations are you talking about? Are they illegal?"

"There is no need to be so uptight. We sell weapons and sometimes drugs. But we can also dispose of unwanted rivals without anyone making a big fuss about it. We aid the Captain and the Captain reaps the benefit of our efforts to help his Empire thrive. Nothing is free, of course, but I am willing to offer you a special discount."

"Why?"

"I think we are similar, you and I. Ja, ja, very similar."

Siding with Yeager meant siding with the same criminals who hampered the Emperor's politics of change, but the more Alexei thought about it, the more attractive the idea grew in his eyes.

***o***

The aer krene at Keiv Moc hid in the heart of the forest underneath the intertwining of unnaturally thick branches which formed the cupolas of an artificial firmament, supported by columns of giant trees. Sunshine rarely disturbed the solemn darkness underneath the olden oaks and poplars. Thin rays, like golden droplets, fell into the black well and faded, tentatively, tenderly touching leaves and stalks of grass. Thick carpet of moss on the ground muffled the footfall. Damp mists hung low, curling in the nearby ravines. Ivy, covered in blue and purple blossom, entwined round the trunks and motionlessly hung from branches in the windless morning.

When Duke found Elucifer in Zaphias, his friend said they had to travel to Keiv Moc immediately and although he didn't explain the reason, it was self-evident. His visit to the Emperor would have to be indefinitely postponed.

The krene was unstable for a while, causing the trees and flowers in the forest to grow unusually large. Certain unbalance was but a part of a natural cycle, however, with the recent disturbances the effects worsened. Duke had never heretofore seen a flower as large as a chandelier in the Imperial throne room or a weeping willow with leaves as long as his sword. The aer krene itself emitted a radiant glow. Once they approached the crystals, it became difficult to breathe and Elucifer asked him to wait near the glade, but the longer he idly sat on the mossy stone, the stronger grew his anxiety. Blue and lilac asters were not supposed to reach the size of a huge plate. The air was still and silence heavy. Duke could not hear the twitter of birds, could not see the dancing butterflies, could not even smell the fresh aromas of flowers, as if someone had deliberately effaced all the signs of approaching summer.

Then Elucifer screamed.

Duke unsheathed his sword and hurried back to the krene. Never before had he seen his friend in pain when they tried to restore balance of aer in the springs. Could a monster have found Elucifer?

The glow at the krene changed from greenish to eerie crimson, rising so high that it had nearly concealed the Entelexeia. Immediately, Duke's head reeled as if he had inhaled a substance the Imperial Knights called _velena_, a drug produced from the aforesaid medicinal herb and poppy seeds. Elucifer could be seen standing in the middle of the storm, his wings proudly spread afar, and yet his pose looked oddly fragile, as if he had summoned his last strength just to stand upright.

"Elucifer!" Exclaimed Duke, rushing towards his friend.

The Entelexeia slowly turned his head, glancing at him with a glassy blue eye, and whispered, "Leave me… Duke…"

"What foolish words you say!" Indignation overpowered confusion and he was speaking unusually passionately. "How can you even ask me to leave after you saved my life in the glaciers of Zopheir and joined humans for my sake?"

"It is too… late… The aer krene… " Elucifer's voice grew weaker and weaker.

"What is wrong with the krene?"

"You don't understand… Duke…"

"Then help me understand!" He turned deathly pale and gasped for breath, fighting debility and cursing Elucifer's untimely obstinacy. If only his friend agreed to tell him what needed to be done…

"Too much aer… can't absorb… can't control… You need to escape before I…"

"Elucifer, no!" For an old, wise Entelexeia, Elucifer sometimes acted as such a fool. How could he not understand that Duke wouldn't flee? Why would he not say what happened…

Suddenly, the Enteleseia pranced, like an unbroken horse, flapping his wings, and a shrill screech rent the silence, awakening birds out of their deep slumber. Their frightened flock rose in the air and hurried to fly away from the krene and the mad creature trapped inside the crimson cocoon.

"I do not want to kill you, Duke!"

Elucifer shuddered from excruciating pain, falling onto his front paws, kneeling down as if under an encumbering weight.

"Kill me? Why?"

He was still asking these meaningless questions, but in his mind, Duke was desperately searching for an answer. He thrust his hand into his pocket to find the device he used in Zaphias when he was lifted from his feet and with incredible force tossed across the glade. He felt a stabbing pain in the back as it hit the trunk of an old oak. Coughing, Duke rose and wiped a thin trickle of blood off his forehead; looked at his friend, feeling disconcerted and offended and helpless. Elucifer's response was a spurt of liquid flames, which incinerated an oak only because he adroitly leapt to the side and away from its destructive path in time.

"Why are you fighting me? Stop this madness. Please!"

A howl of despair, almost a moan. "Can't control… myself…"

Duke wasn't listening. Clutching the device in his hand, he breached the gap between the forest edge and the lake of crimson aer. There he plunged one half into the ground and the other – directly across from where he stood. Elucifer said there was too much aer so if he reduced its quantity, his friend could recover. The crystals flared up at once, assuming the same sinister crimson hue, and he used that might to raise the barrier between himself and the Entelexeia. It seemed his decision was well-timed as Elucifer's lightning hit an invisible bubble and came asunder into tiny sparks.

"All Entelexeia can become Adephagos!" Shouted his friend, "…wasn't careful… I am a part of it now…"

Duke froze, feeling as if the ground was slipping from underneath his feet.

"I am sorry…"

_Elucifer, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you trust me? I could have done something… anything..._

"No, I am not letting you die!"

His device absorbed the aer like an insatiable beast and yet he couldn't gather enough might. The bodhi blastia scorched his neck, but he didn't hesitate to draw more power from it, writing a new formula even as Elucifer pounced at him from above, forcing him to parry his claws with the sword. As capable as Duke was, he knew he wouldn't last long in a battle against his friend. A step to the left, a dodge, a spin – Duke realized that all his strength and speed barely sufficed to defend himself.

_All Entelexeia can become Adephagos… _Those words rang as a knell in his ears. _Entelexeia… Adephagos…_

Elucifer summoned a maelstrom, cutting the ground from under his feet, and raising the sword to stop his friend's thrust, Duke to his horror realized that his formula required more power than he could have possibly attained. He pushed the Entelexeia's paw aside, refusing to accept that his efforts were for naught, and recovered his feet. He needed more aer. One of the crystals blinked and shattered into smithereens, the other following shortly. His bodhi blastia cracked and darkened and still, he did not have enough.

_Entelexeia… Adephagos… _He couldn't understand.

Staggering, Duke looked at Elucifer, now separated from him by the raging storm of unbalanced aer, and feeling that his formula was falling apart, raised his arm and simply ordered it to finish itself. It was a desperate order of a cornered man who was prepared to die by his friend's hand or in the hurricane of enraged elements, but by some miracle it worked. Regaining the reign over the magical substance, having gathered more power than he remembered wielding on a tight leash, almost effortlessly, Duke opened a channel for the excessive aer. There was a blinding flash and a deafening burst which hurled him back to the edge of the forest. Elucifer disappeared and the aer at the krene was dispelled, revealing a body of a Krityan sprawled on the ground.

Duke stirred and, suppressing a moan, crawled towards his friend since his legs would no longer carry him. Elucifer's chest was heaving and Duke could feel the heartbeat if he put his fingers onto the latter's wrist. Light-blue hair was smirched with dirt and blood stained the right side of his friend's tunic. Duke took off his coat, tore his blouse into thin stripes of cloth and staunched the wound. By then, his own strength abandoned him and, feeling as if he was floating away into darkness, he groped for his friend's hand and clutched at it.

_Elucifer… Why?_

***o***

Light. It flooded the room, warm, pale and soothing. He was drowning in the golden stream of light and the sensation of peace this mindless state evoked was overwhelming. Perhaps, a snowflake, twirling in the air, felt he same if it had an ability to perceive the complexity of the world. Perhaps, a lone autumn leaf, rustling in the wind, knew such tranquility.

But he was not a leaf, not a snowflake or a grain of sand. His name was Duke and his friend, Elucifer, nearly died...

Duke abruptly sat up on the bed, eyeing the unfamiliar room. He was dressed in a simple white blouse while his clothes lay neatly folded on a nearby wooden stool. By the window stood a small table on three legs and an armchair in which, having assumed an air of nonchalance, sat Elucifer. One of his hands rested on his bended knee and in the other he held a stem of a flower, from time to time chewing on it. When Elucifer noticed that Duke had awoken, he smiled one of his disarming smiles.

"Elucifer…"

"Do not trouble yourself with my well-being. Rest. Gather your strength."

Duke flung the blanket aside and slipped his feet into a pair of wattled sandals. His emotions swung between anger and concern, but the former won as vivid memories of their fight flooded his mind. Having withered his friend with a glare, he neared the window and looked outside. They stayed in one of many inns of Dahngrest.

"I've rested enough. Tell me, why didn't you trust me with the knowledge about the Entelexeia and Adephagos? Why didn't you warn me? I could have…"

Elucifer conciliatory raised his arm, "You've already done more than anyone would in your place. I did not become a part of Adephagos…"

"And how can you remain so indifferent, even careless? I could have killed both of us." He touched his neck, expecting to find cool facets of the pendant, but instead his fingers felt bare skin. "And how did I complete that formula?"

"Your first question is easier to answer, I suppose. I've walked this earth for a long time. I've lost much and gained even more. I grew weary of being serious," Elucifer quietly laughed, twining a blue lock around his finger. "Life… Death… Do you know how many times I should have died, but lived?"

Duke's lips were pressed into a thin line. "Your words justify nothing. Is this how Elette died? She nearly became a part of Adephagos and you killed her to protect Terca Lumireis. You knew the same fate could have befallen you or Phaeroh, but nevertheless you chose to hide behind petty excuses a simple fact that I was not trustworthy. What harm would be done to me if you confessed earlier? I never… I…"

He fell silent. Words were useless, weak, empty. They could not express how he felt. They never would.

"I did not lie to you, Duke, it was not a matter of trust," Elucifer broke the awkward silence. "But I must apologize nonetheless."

"Then answer me – why?" He demanded, his eyes blazing.

"Shame," his friend's sad voice was no louder than the murmur of distant waves breaking on the shore. "I was ashamed to tell you the truth although I suspected that with your inquisitiveness, you would find an answer sooner or later."

"Ashamed?"

"You always expected me to conform to a certain image. I was your friend, but also older, wiser… a guide, maybe? I embraced that role. In this hypocritical world, I wanted to be the one who had no secrets and wore no masks," He left the flower on the table and buried his face in both palms. "But what could be more hypocritical than an Entelexeia, going mad from excessive aer and turning into the very enemy he swore to protect the world from?"

The anger Duke felt but a moment ago thawed.

"I would have understood."

"What if I say I did not need an understanding? It sounds so insipid and... fatalistic. I prefer to see you angry. It means you still care for me, despite my flaws, albeit acquired without choice."

"I always cared," whispered Duke, gazing into Elucifer's azure eyes and finding in himself no strength to look away. His friend interpreted it as invitation and settled on the windowsill with his leg dangling. Only a small distance separated them and Duke found it oddly uncomfortable to move – if he did, his hand brushed against Elucifer's forearm. "How's your wound?"

"It will heal in two days and until then I won't fly."

"We are in Dahngrest, I believe. I need to see the Emperor, but I won't ask you to travel before you get better. And don't you ever dare repeat that wild escapade while I am alive."

"I need to talk to Lorelei as well, but look at the brighter side. We will spend two days in the famous city of Guilds. Who knows what we will discover?"

"Do you suspect anyone?"

"No one in particular as yet. But if what you told me is true, I doubt that one Commandant decided to act so brazenly without support." He put a flower behind Duke's ear. "I am going to wander around the town, listen to rumors and idle chatter on the market square. Are you coming with me?"

Duke reached for the flower and twizzled it around his fingers. "I find it amusing that you of all people would do such a thing."

Elucifer grinned, and only deep in his eyes sadness and shame still lingered, "You're too serious, Duke. At times, I think it is you who bears the weight of a thousand-year existence and I am but twenty seven."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Voelen drew some really cute fanart for this story on her DeviantArt page - FFnet is bad with links - if anyone is interested. It's under the same name. I still love Duke's expression. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

_(…in which Damuron and Elucifer unwittingly find themselves in a similar situation)_

Alexei finished writing a report to the Commandant and signed it when his adjutant walked into the room and told him that two knights waited outside with the news from Zaphias. Among them, one name drew his attention more than the other. Why did Casey, one of Aktion's favorite knights, seek him out in Azellis when it was no secret that there was tension between him and the Commandant? Aktion had support of the noble knights while commoners flocked to Alexei, finding in his example an inspiration to pursue their own dreams.

The Captain invited them in.

"Damuron," upon seeing his spy, Alexei addressed him with a tad of sternness in his voice, "why did you abandon Zaphias without my orders?"

"Captain Alexei," the knight proudly straightened. Behind his shoulder stood a dark-haired girl, her face pale from exhaustion, but she held herself upright with the same unwavering pride. "Casey and I left the capital a little more than a day ago and traveled as fast as we could to deliver you grave news. The Entelexeia attacked."

Alexei quitted the chair and placed his palm onto its wooden back, clenching his fingers with force. Fixing his unblinking stare on the knight, he tried to shape his thoughts into words, but nothing besides obvious questions came to mind. Duke said he would avert the war if the Emperor listened, but it seemed their efforts were in vain. "How high are casualties among the Knights and the Royal Guard? Did you see the outcome of the battle?"

Despite his ambitions, Alexei was first and foremost a Captain and his soldiers' welfare was of utmost concern to him as was Zaphias' fate. If the capital fell before the war began, he would need to change his plans drastically and with the remaining forces retreat from Azellis.

"We don't know much, Captain," Damuron threw a glance at his companion and she nodded in approval. "We left the castle through the underground passage, intending to inform you of Aktion's treason immediately, but fighting in the streets delayed us. The Entelexeia managed to damage the barrier and let monsters in. We had to protect the citizens of the lower quarters. Whole buildings were ablaze and fires spread fast. Duke helped us and while we escaped, he stayed behind to continue the fighting."

"We also saw how one of the Entelexeia killed another," quietly added Casey.

_You were there, too, omnipresent, omniscient Duke?_ Alexei thoughtfully touched his chin. "So Aktion turned out to be a traitor."

"It is his fault that Zaphias was attacked. He ordered his brigade to eliminate one of the Entelexeia's nests – Casey is a witness - and we suspect the Emperor had no knowledge of it."

"You did very well, Damuron," the Captain clapped the young knight on the shoulder and light blush showed on the latter's cheeks. "I need both of you to help me do what must be done. Since Aktion is a traitor, his orders which kept me in Azellis could be considered perfidious as well and I will urgently return to Zaphias. You will come with me. The fleet shall remain docked in the port until we are ready to sail towards Temza. Upon my arrival to the capital, I will request an audience with His Eminence and ask him to appoint me the next Commandant. If my wish is granted, I will assemble you a brigade and we will retaliate."

Could it be that he underestimated Aktion's guile?

Damuron fell on one knee. "I am with you till the end, Captain."

Slightly agitated, Alexei began pacing up and down the narrow room. The opportunities were infinite. Not only did Aktion compromise himself and lost faith of the Emperor and the people, but he would finally be able to create his own loyal brigade from knights of noble and peasant origins to challenge the existing system. This had been his dream all along. Momentarily, he forgot he was even tempted to accept Yeager's offer. The man in striped suit, embroidered with silver galloon, suddenly became unimportant.

"Will you join his brigade, Casey?" Alexei addressed the dark-haired girl who Damuron seemed to respect.

His protégé needed allies he could trust and after Aktion's lapse from grace, his knights had nothing to lose. Alexei guessed her mood correctly. Her reply wasn't enthusiastic, which the Captain could have ascribed to fatigue, but nonetheless it was a determined, unambiguous, "_Yes_."

"Then after I issue the last orders, we will ride to the capital as fast as possible and come what may. Let us hope that Zahpias still stands when we arrive although, knowing that it is in Duke's hands, I believe we shouldn't worry."

"Is Duke on our side?"

"I don't know, but if he comes to our aid, he will not leave until he succeeds," Alexei quickly gathered his belongings, ordered to ready the horses and then suddenly remembered that Yeager was still locked in prison. Having fumbled in his pocket, he procured a key and opened the gate.

"Did you consider my proposition?" Yeager asked with a confident smirk. "And who is this young lady and knight?"

"I did and I decided that I wouldn't require your services. I will need a favor from you only once. Travel to the town on Mountain Temza in the Desier continent. The road is long and dangerous, but I think you and your friends can get to the destination without trouble. Deliver this message to a Krityan named Hermes, then return with his note to Zaphias for payment," he handed a small package to the mercenary. "And remember well that there are no similarities between us."

"Of course, as the Captain wishes," he made a mockingly low bow, threw a kiss at Casey which she didn't even notice and, whistling a perky tune, headed towards the door. "We will meet again soon."

Alexei wrote the letter on the same evening Duke appeared out of nowhere to warn him about barriers and blastia. Hermes was the only Krityan who worked for the Empire on blastia research and the Captain once met him face to face. It was hard to say how much he knew even about the formula he invented, but, remembering Duke's admonition, Alexei decided to ask if it was possible to reinforce their barriers. The worst response he could get was a flat rejection. And Yeager would not receive his support since Aktion was no longer a rival.

If fate could laugh, she would without doubt cackle at Alexei's thoughts.

***o***

Duke woke up from a bright flash of light and, covering his eyes with both hands, turned towards the wall. Elucifer was playing with a small mirror, catching an elusive sunlight spot and sending it across the room into his face. His friend doubtlessly recovered since frivolous mood and genial disposition returned to him, owing to which Duke was awoken in an ungodly hour. The Entelexeia rose before robins sung their first trills in the forest, but in contrast to him Duke sometimes preferred to enjoy his respite.

"I regret waking you up so early. You sleep like a child," Elucifer closed the mirror and hid it in his pocket.

At first, Duke thought he would ignore his friend's unusual greeting, but then he remembered that Zaphias burnt, that Elucifer nearly became a part of Adephagos, trying to restore balance in an aer krene, and that while he lay in bed, enjoying a peaceful moment, the Emperor was likely addressing the enraged Council, demanding to declare war against the Entelexeia. He lost his bodhi blastia and at that it bothered him to discover within himself an unknown ability to manipulate aer with his will alone. It was said Children of the Full Moon could perform artes without a blastia, but what he did at the aer krene could not be simply explained by his relation to the Emperor.

All in all, Duke concluded that he chose inappropriate time to delight in resting.

Having splashed his face with water to drive away drowsiness, he wiped his hands with a clean towel and flung it over his shoulder. There were ripe apples on the table and he took one, plunged his teeth into its succulent pulp, savoring the taste.

"They are delicious," he acknowledged Elucifer's courtesy with a nod. "Is this your way of saying, '_I am still sorry for what happened at the krene_'? I promised I would forget that I nearly killed us if you gave me time. However, do not ask me to forget _how_ I saved you."

"As you wish, Duke," Elucifer stretched his slender legs and leaned back in his armchair. "But now, while you are not angry, I want you to understand why our friendship is important to me. When I was callow, I soared in the heavens freely, I accepted challenge without forethought, I laughed and loved this world as all young creatures do, fervidly and selflessly, until I realized that a part of me with feverish naïveté expected the world to requite my love. I was a fool, but only a genuine fool never understands that at least once in his life he made a stupid choice. I saw the world as a complex instrument which, when tuned correctly, played a beautiful melody and my duty was to prevent discord. Jarring notes always stand out to those who can listen. But the world is too vast even for me to know all its shapes and mercurial moods. The world is faceless. To say that you loved the world before you loved at least one of its inhabitants more than yourself equates speaking empty words without understanding. This is why Belius agreed to help us and Phaeroh chose to persist in his blindness. It is easy to condemn a faceless crowd of lesser entities."

Duke ceased to want to hear the rest of his friend's story, the reason being that he knew what Elucifer was going to say.

"Is she still alive?"

"She was blessed to die peacefully in her sleep without knowing that actions of her people called forth the great calamity. They called it Adephagos, the one who devours the world. I never had children, only Krityan friends. And then, after a few centuries of reclusive existence, I met you. Never before did I understand with such clarity what needed to be done. Never before did I perceive the world in its entirety. It's a wonderful feeling."

Elucifer's words implied much more than he said aloud. Duke looked at his hands, as if nothing interested him more than his own thin fingers laced together.

"You make me sound like someone I am not."

"I know who you are, Duke."

He would rather fight Elucifer again than raise his head and look into his friend's eyes. "Do you? I am not ashamed to admit that my anger was not directed solely at you, but at _them _as well," he waved his hand in a vague direction. "Why do they live the lives they do? Why do they choose to remain arrogant in their ignorance? I was forced to harm you because they refuse to learn from their mistakes. Someone must have used a Hermes blastia to protect Zaphias, otherwise it wouldn't make sense why the imbalance at Keiv Moc deteriorated so fast."

"Duke…"

"Elucifer, don't ask me to forget, I can't."

"I am sorry my carelessness caused you pain."

He took a deep breath, "I can't stop thinking of patterns… Dawn, dusk… Rise, pinnacle, fall… Pointlessness of everything. Do my thoughts disappoint you?"

"No," he felt Elucifer's hand on his shoulder, a gentle, weightless touch. "But I am obliged to lighten your mood. Come with me. There is someone I want you to meet. He is a good friend of Belius."

"What's his name?"

"Don Whitehorse, but people of Dahngrest know him as only the Don."

"Don Whitehorse?" Duke searched for an answer in his memory. "Didn't he create the Guild Union in response to the Imperial politics of rapid expansion?"

"Yes. No important event occurs in Dahngrest without his knowledge or approval."

Duke smiled. For Elucifer. "Then introduce me to him."

…Don Whitehorse was a tall, stout man with imperial bearing. He wore a simple yellow jacket without a tunic or a blouse underneath. Peculiar red tattoos covered his bare chest and clean-shaven face. His hair was tied with a lace on his forehead, but otherwise fell loosely onto his shoulders.

He met them in the oblong, carpeted chamber strewn with pillows and hassocks and decorated with taste rather than gaudy pretentiousness. Duke liked it more than the throne room in the Imperial Palace. No one else was present. Everywhere people of all ages looked over their shoulders at the strange couple – a strange pair they were indeed, a Krityan walking alongside a human with long, white hair – and women smiled at them, shyly or provocatively, but Duke was used to such reception. Not once did their attention evoked perturbation or embarrassment; he was a rock and they were the foamy waters. Nonetheless, he enjoyed privacy.

"Elucifer!" Boomed the Don's voice. "How on earth did you get here? How's my old friend Belius?"

His friend settled on the pillow, crossed his legs. "I happened to pass through Dahngrest and I wanted to introduce someone to you."

"Is this your friend?"

"I am Duke," he said, "the last heir of the Pantarei family."

Don's face darkened. "Are you with the Empire? Last I heard Pantarei family was close to the throne and Calx's spies are not welcome here."

"I do not represent the Empire. Whatever relationship you have with the throne is of little interest to me. Perhaps, you would like to know that Zaphias was attacked for personal reasons. A war between our kind and the Entelexeia will start and I need answers."

"I knew things weren't peaceful around here. There is a new Guild in our Union whose members call themselves the Hunters. They wear an emblem with a bow and three arrows on their sleeves and cloaks. I caught a few of them muddying the waters, snooping around, looking for a Krityan named Hermes. Never seen him before."

Hermes. Hermes blastia. Could it be a coincidence?

"What are you going to do, Don?"

Whitehorse glanced at Elucifer and roared with laughter. "What I always do. Protect my city, my Guild. Belius will understand. The Empire can fight its wars, but if both sides don't encroach upon my lands, the Guilds will remain neutral."

Elucifer solemnly nodded, "We didn't come asking for your help, but we will need to find the Hunters."

"They usually gather in a bar by the docks. If they violated Union laws, I hope you'll tell me. However, if they are innocent, I don't want to have bodies turning up in the river at night. This is my condition. It is a free city. Respect it and nobody will put spokes in your wheel."

***o***

Damuron couldn't sleep, tossing and turning on the hard ground, which the thin blanket didn't soften. The night was warm and quiet. The full moon spilled bright light onto the grove behind them, putting a silver halo around the crones of birches and willows, and they decided not to kindle a fire. A rivulet purled nearby, disappearing under the bridge. Damuron drank from it before he tried to rest and the water was so lucid that he could clearly see his quivering reflection. It reminded him of home.

_…Damuron was back in Pharihyde, standing in front of the mirror and scrutinizing his face - a typical face for a noble – in an attempt to find it in something he liked. He had smooth skin, chiseled cheekbones, slightly touched up with rouge, as fashion demanded in those days, and dull blue eyes, which imparted to his visage an expression of ennui. Apathy. His hair was pulled tightly into a dark-green ribbon at the back of his head. To himself he appeared a pampered, sickly child and he hated it. Damuron acutely felt he did not belong with the aristocracy. He wanted to be someone else. _

_Someone other than him. _

_Rustling, a sleeveless jacket of expensive velvet, decorated with golden thread, slipped off his shoulders, leaving him in a simple blouse which peasants often wore on holidays. Ribbon fell on the floor and long raven-black hair loosely cascaded onto his forehead. With his palm, Damuron wiped off the rouge and straightened the stubborn tresses. A smile touched his lips. His eyes pertly sparked. The spoilt child miraculously vanished and in his stead from the oval glass in a gilded frame a brazen youth stared back at him. _

_"Whatcha say, Raven, don't ya look better?" He winked at his own reflection and adroitly climbed out of the window… _

He frequented bars for commoners and drunk with the despicable lot, as his father called peasants. He got used to playing two roles – that of the noble from the Atomais family and of a young man without a copper to his name by the alias of Raven – but after he joined the knights, such drastic measures became unnecessary. Damuron no longer needed a fake identity, but it would be a lie to say that he didn't miss the thrill of leading two separate lives. Underneath the exuberant and careless exterior, hidden even deeper than his talents of a warrior and ideals of a knight, was a permanent crack and its presence bereft him of inner peace.

Captain Alexei slept, leaning against a tree trunk, his noble featured having set themselves in an expression of serene benevolence, and Damuron couldn't help but halt and gaze at that face in mute awe. Recent events brought him a little closer to his patron and filled him with determination to become a better knight. A Captain. Having slipped by the drowsy sentry who guarded the horses, Damuron easily found Casey among the group of snoring knights and gently tugged at her cloak.

"Hey, Casey."

The girl raised her head at once as if she, like him, couldn't find desired rest.

"Damuron, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," he apologetically smiled. "Thinking, ya know? Do you believe Duke is a bad man?"

Casey crawled out of the circle and, having wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, joined him on the roadside.

"Is it the man who helped us in Zaphias? No, I don't think so."

That statement didn't make him feel better. Casting a furtive glance at her moonlit face, as serene and noble as Alexei's, he swore he would tell her about the Captain's clandestine request… next time.

"What's on your mind?"

"I am frightened, Raven." The confession startled him. "What am I going to do when we return to the capital? Who is going to protect me from the Emperor's wrath? I am sure Aktion will pay for what he had done…"

"Don't ya worry, dear, Alexei will protect you. He took a liking to you. You'll tell them the whole truth and you'll be forgiven."

"But my world, Damuron…" Casey hunched up with sorrow. "I wanted to be a knight from the book my father read when I was little. In it knights were brave and honest and just. They protected people. I know you will tell me that it is not true, but I believed our Commandant to be the perfect knight and then he ordered us to slaughter a defenseless Entelexeia. Let others think they are mindless monsters. They are not. And now Zaphias burnt and innocent lives were lost because I was a weak coward…"

"Casey, you are not a coward."

"I am. Do you know why I left home? No, it wasn't in search of an exciting adventure or the true purpose of life, as I wanted to think. My father was a wealthy noble, but after my little brother drowned and mother passed away from grief, he started drinking and my life had become hell. I ran away from home, like a miserable coward I am, because I couldn't bear to look at his haggard face every day. I longed for atonement."

Damuron understood her more than she could imagine.

"I am a coward, too. I couldn't tell father I wanted a different life, so almost every evening I snuck out of the house to spend a few jolly hours in the company of peasants. They never recognized me, such a skillful actor I was. You believed in me. And now let me return the favor," he gently touched her wet cheek, streaked with silent tears – a natural gesture of consolation – yet jerked his hand away immediately as if her skin scorched like fire. "Alexei will give us a chance to fix our mistakes. Whatcha think, dear? Are you going to trust ol Raven when he says you can rely on the Captain?"

"I'll try, I promise," Casey averted her face for a heartbeat and when she looked at him again, there was no trace of previous doubt on it. It was serene again, as if she had finally made a choice which gave her inner strength and uplifted her spirit. Damuron couldn't help but feel a pang of envy – of warm, friendly envy, devoid of bitterness – wishing he had a will like Casey's. "Go to sleep. Who knows what awaits us at Zaphias."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, rising. Fatigue had finally reminded him of its existence.

"And, Damuron, thank you. For everything."

He may become a Captain or even a Commandant one day, but Casey with her pure heart and passionate soul will always be a better Knight.

***o***

Alexei cherished a dream of a strong, united Empire. He loved his motherland which out of a commoner made him a Captain of the Knights, but despite his devotion, he could never accept the necessity to obey and serve the swanky, conceited nobles. They always looked down upon him due to his social origin which many saw as a valid reason to deny him the post of the Commandant and such attitude exceedingly aggravated him. How was the son of Councilor Ragou a better candidate than him? Why didn't anyone acknowledge that his merits indicated his worth and competence clearer than lineage? That thinking only led to disaster.

Therefore he never felt comfortable in the presence of so many nobles. The Council had been assembled, all Captains appeared as did the Royal Advisor, Duke Angwald, the father of prince Ioder, and the Emperor himself. Before the meeting, Alexei managed to explain his decision to leave Azellis and His Eminence expressed only gratitude for his zeal. The destruction Zaphias sustained even to a naked eye seemed considerable. Lower quarters and the royal palace suffered grave damage from monsters and fire. To Alexei's dismay, at least a third of the elite knights in the Royal Guard was either wounded or dead. Aktion's treason soon became known and the Emperor took it to heart, having hinted in their private discourse that despite likely opposition from the Council, he wished to bestow Alexei with the title of the Commandant. Calx was enraged, but also worried. The war would break out inevitably, he said, like a swollen storm cloud would inevitably shed rain over the plain, and they needed to start preparing weapons, supply lines and ships which would transport soldiers to the Desier continent. 'What was so important about the Desier continent?' Asked Alexei. Calx told him that their chances to win the war would be slim without Hermes and his research. Then to his surprise the Captain learned that Duke Pantarei disappeared shortly after the battle.

Sitting in the large room, which could accommodate a hundred or so people, at the round table in a chair decorated with his own emblem, Alexei regretted that Duke hadn't come. Unlike most nobles, Pantarei had a tolerable disposition, notwithstanding his numerous vagaries, but his chair stood empty near the Emperor's and it seemed the crimson-and-black coat of arms taunted everyone present in the Audience Hall. Then the Captain shifted his gaze to the former Commandant. Aktion was pale and beads of sweat could be seen on his flabby face, but otherwise he comported himself with barely hidden confidence which perturbed Alexei. What cards did the old man hide in the long sleeves of his robe?

"So do you confess to have acted without orders, on your own initiative, four days ago, on the twenty-third night of Maias?" Asked Duke Angwald, the accuser, who despite his not so secret weakness for young women, was a man of merit and intelligence. Alexei didn't hearken to the conversation until then.

"No, I acted with the permission from the Council," calmly replied the former Commandant.

The nobles exchanged puzzled glances. Just as the Captain suspected, treachery was rooted deep within the Council, the hotbed of criminals and thieves.

"On whose behalf?"

"On the morning of the twenty-second Maias I received official orders from Councilor Erkhart," triumphantly announced Aktion, pointing to the frail old man with sallow skin, dressed in plain black robes.

"Councilor Erkhart? Is Councilor Erkhart a traitor?" Rang a few baffled shouts, but Calx imperiously raised his arm and nobles lapsed into silence.

"Do you share the blame with the former Commandant, Councilor?"

For an eternity – although in reality no more than a minute passed – perfect quiescence reined in the hall and the only sounds, which could be heard, were the creaking of chairs as aristocrats and commoners, knights and Councilors craned their necks or leaned forward to see the culprit of their troubles. Alexei nonchalantly played with the lock of his hair, trying not to betray his interest in the outcome of the interrogation.

Then unnaturally shrill laughter filled the room. "Do you call it blame, cowards? So be it. But forgive my bluntness if I say that I did the Empire a favor. We need a war and what better enemy can you find than monsters; what better cause? They demand we give up the Hermes blastia! Then they will demand we stop using the barrier blastia as well. What will befall us then?" The puny old man rose, shaking his fist at the ceiling. "We will be slaughtered like sheep, humbly awaiting the inescapable doom! We all think it, but only I dare say it aloud. And you blame me for it instead of offering deserved praise."

"Have you seen the devastation in the lower quarters?" Coldly inquired the Royal Advisor.

Other Councilors and Captains weren't as patient. "Hang the madman!" Rang another suggestion. "Silence the bloodthirsty bastard!"

"We are gathered here to decide their fate, noble Councilors, Knights," intervened the Emperor. He wore the scarlet mantle of a Judge and held a scepter in his hands. "Let them speak to their hearts' content."

Something felt wrong, but Alexei couldn't understand the source of his suspicions, besides the ease with which both traitors confessed, knowing gallows awaited them or at least life imprisonment.

"Do you suppose this gathering will believe that you are foolish enough to have forgotten about the consequences of your actions?" He asked.

"There is no sacrifice in the name of the Empire which we wouldn't make, Captain," replied Aktion. "Our lives are a small price to pay for victory."

"This was a disaster, not a victory!"

"I would dispute such harsh verdict."

"We were about to negotiate the truce…"

"Esteemed Royal Advisor," bleated Councilor Erkhart, "do you believe there can be peace between humanity and monsters?"

"At least we could have tried. Then we would act accordingly."

"They are not monsters, Councilor," suddenly spoke a familiar austere voice. All heads turned towards the entrance as a willowy figure of Duke Pantarei appeared on the threshold, a silver and crimson doll. "They are intelligent, self-aware beings who deserve our utmost respect. Your ignorance is inexcusable."

Whispers rippled over the audience. He spoke, walking towards his seat in a regal manner, as if he wasn't late or unwelcome, and Alexei untimely thought that for a man Duke possessed an unusually handsome appearance. A pity he didn't have a sister he could marry and thus consolidate his shaky position.

"Duke Pantarei, your involvement in the matters concerning the Empire is quite questionable," remarked Aktion and Alexei, despite his strong dislike of the man, could not disagree. "Where were you after the Entelexeia attacked?"

"Yes," nodded the Emperor, "this gathering would very much like to know why you didn't respond when I summoned you on the day of the attack."

Duke halted, shifting his gaze from one indifferent face to another, and the Captain realized that no matter how noble his intentions were, he would not find support.

"I had urgent matters to attend to," he finally uttered with the same unwavering conviction. "They are of no significance to the Council or the Imperial Knights."

"This answer does not satisfy us."

"I cannot give you a better one, Your Highness."

Dark-golden eyes searched in vain. Suddenly Alexei found himself rising, pushing the creaking chair aside, and looking at the audience from above, cleared his throat.

"Aktion sent me to Azellis and were it not for Duke's efforts, I would not be present here today."

Eyes, filled with molten gold, intense, questioning burnt holes through him. Duke didn't understand his intentions. Neither did Alexei himself.

"How interesting. In this case, we owe you an apology. What were you going to tell us?"

"It is impossible to avert the war after everything that had recently happened. You will not listen to anything I say. You will want to protect the people and I cannot interfere. But do not let them fool you," keenly, he looked at the Commandant. "The Entelexeia are not monsters and soon you will regret your decision. Barriers will not save you. There will be no easy victory and their blood will not tilt the scales to your advantage." Duke hung his head. "I have spoken. Decide the rest yourselves."

…After the meeting was over, after Aktion and Councilor Erkhart were convicted of treason and sentenced to death, after the war was officially declared, Duke overtook him by the tall lancet window, through which a dent in the road and scraps of azure skies could be seen. His chest heaved faster than usually and white locks adhered to his damp forehead – Alexei had never seen Pantarei so flustered.

"Why did you lie for me?" He demanded.

The Captain didn't like the tone, yet enjoyed the situation. For once Duke was asking questions and he could choose whether to answer them and how.

"Perhaps, I would like to offer you friendship." Duke frowned, but said nothing. "You saw them. They don't know what to do. Once I become the Commandant, together we can achieve the unimaginable. What will you say?"

Alexei heard a faint '_humph_'.

"Perhaps, I will consider it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Writing Alexei and Duke is so much fun.

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

_(…in which Duke and Alexei search for answers)_

The storm was approaching from the west. Duke heard its light tread, a faint rumbling of thunder, after a bright flash of lightning split the skies atwain. A vehement gust of wind scattered the curtains, stole up to him from behind, wafting the smell of flowers and distant rain, and disappeared in the manor. Inside, it was dark and quiet – all menials had fallen asleep – and only a lone candle flickered on the table.

This was how he remembered the manor since he was a child, enormous, dark, tempting him with mysteries which awaited to be unraveled in dusty rooms with cobwebs on the ceilings. He barely remembered mother and father always made promises he could not fulfill – duties prevented him from staying at home longer than a few weeks every half a year. However, Duke did not understand the meaning of the word ennui. Once he realized that nature could speak in subtle signs, visible only to those who were willing to _see_, he made it his goal to look for them everywhere. By the color of clouds he could tell whether there would be a gale or not. Swallows predicted thunderstorms and swarms of locust foreboded droughts. The more he learned to recognize those patterns, the deeper a thought of an ordered Universe rooted itself in his mind; the stronger grew his desire to cognize it.

His father's servants regarded him as a precocious child. They tried to ignore him as he read in solitude or sat in the garden, on the first glance doing nothing, but with time they were beset by curiosity.

_"What are you doing, young master?" They asked._

_"I am counting bees," he replied._

_"What is the color of the sky?"_

_"Colorless."_

_"Why do you draw trees, horses and people flying above the ground?"_

_"They hurt the planet. One day, if we are not careful, she will refuse to carry us."_

They loved asking him questions and shook their heads in amazement upon hearing his answers. Then they attempted to coax him into playing with other children or invited them without his consent, but Duke seldom expressed interest in their mundane games, thus incurring his father's displeasure.

People behaved similarly, only their patterns were more intricate and thus harder to understand. Complexity did not discourage Duke, but the absence of a pattern confused him, prompted him to seek a missing detail, to alter his perception, for a gap in knowledge did not always mean inexistence of a plausible explanation. Patterns did not lie. Elucifer was right, he displayed stubbornness when someone boldly challenged an established pattern which he knew could not be incorrect. The world drastically changed and at the same time it did not change – a befuddling dichotomy many refused to dwell upon in their thoughts – but Duke long ago resolved the seeming paradox. Certain laws, which lay at the foundation of Terca Lumireis from the day of its creation, reflected its perfection, its beauty and therefore should never be changed.

When Alexei offered him friendship, there existed no such pattern that would elucidate the Captain's intentions, whether they were sincere or he should expect a dagger in the back. Duke knew what he had to do even if the flames of war consumed both Desier and Illycia, but together they would achieve his goals faster, assuming that Alexei would agree. Perhaps, the threat that mysterious Guild of Hunters represented was far greater than ambitions of the future Commandant.

Duke bent over the book on the table. Heavy locks fell onto the page and he whisked them away with a palm, placing the tip of his forefinger on the small engraving which depicted a Krityan with a stripe on his sleeve in the shape of a bow with three arrows. It was the same emblem Don Whitehorse showed them. Duke knew he had seen it somewhere and upon returning to his manor, he easily found a book on the Geraios civilization with the familiar image. '_In those days of yore, when destinies were determined, on the banks of the river flourished a city of unmatched beauty, Enmer_,' began the legend. Enmer was renowned for constructing an architectural marvel, the hanging gardens, which bloomed regardless of season or weather. Its irrigation system was powered by a blastia. Elucifer told him many tales from the history of Enmer and its people who strived to gain knowledge and whose greed eventually caused the desert of Kogorh to appear. Their manuscripts were kept in the library – a former ziggurat built to worship the Entelexeia – and its elite guardians who called themselves the Keepers of Truth wore on their sleeves that emblem, a bow and three arrows, one aiming at the skies, the other – into the wilderness and the third – into the depth of oceans, thus proudly declaring to the whole world that they would not hesitate to scour even the most dangerous places in their lifelong search for knowledge. Enmer died with the krene a century before its victorious rival called forth into the world the calamity of Adephagos.

Could it be a coincidence or did the Hunters know more than they were supposed to? And if so, what were they after?

Another flash tore through the sky and darkness hurried to swallow it. A deafening peal of thunder shook the ground, the heavens opened and the rain came down in thwart torrents, beating against the glass like a wounded bird. Not a single passerby could be seen walking along the street, but if there was such a bold spirit whom the foul weather did not discourage from taking a stroll, he would notice a faint light in the window of Duke's manor even as all other lights died out and the city plunged into darkness.

***o***

Warm lips touched Alexei's, golden locks scattered on his bare chest, soft as silk, and a small hand reached towards him from darkness, soothingly stroking his cheek. The Captain relaxed, letting her remove the plate leg shields and boots. His surcoat and tunic in disorder hung from the back of the chair. Then he leaned back into the pillows, drew her close and wrapped his arm around her slender waist. The patter of rain against the roof lulled him to sleep, but his lover wouldn't let him rest – of that Alexei had little doubt.

"You must be tired, my poor knight," Anna whispered into his ear, unbuttoning his breeches, "and troubled. I imagine my father gave you a hundred different orders. This war, although it lasted but a few days, exhausted him, made him nervous and irritable."

"Noble women shouldn't concern themselves with the war," he objected. "It will be fought by Knights, as the status quo demands, and we will shed our blood for the Council although its current members don't deserve it."

"Don't talk like that," she playfully put a finger to his lips. "I understand you are bitter about your origins, but you should let go of those feelings. Look at us, look at what we have. Isn't it the irrefutable proof that you were right?"

"Spoken by you, what do those words mean? What do you understand?"

An exquisite aroma of lavender and rose washed over him as Anna placed her narrow palm on his chest and covered his neck with kisses, finding his sensitive spots so masterfully that soon he couldn't suppress faint moans of pleasure.

"I understand what you want in life and in bed more than any other woman. Isn't that enough?"

She did know a side of him very well, Alexei admitted, pressing his lips into hers with force and in one fluid motion trapping her body under his. In darkness, he saw her smile.

Women loved fame, they flocked to it like moths to a flame, shamelessly offering themselves to the handsome Captain, noble and peasant, young and ripe, comely and not. He didn't shun such attention and took up on their unambiguous invitations from time to time. He could not say he fell madly in love; he was infatuated by noble beauties, yes, but those relationships never lasted long enough for his feelings to grow into the one romantics and poets regarded as the most sacred of all. His duties left him little time for women.

Anna Angwald, the Royal Advisor's oldest daughter, was a trophy he kept the longest. They have been sleeping with each other for three years after circumstances brought them together on the memorable day of his promotion to the rank of Captain. Sometimes Alexei forgot about her for as long as half a year; then they would meet almost every week, careless and even audacious in their endeavor to challenge the world which forbade their union. He was a commoner, she was a noble. For a while, little pleased Alexei more than brief meetings with the Royal Advisor, for every time Duke Angwald conceitedly scolded him for no apparent mistake, he thought of his daughter's arms twined around his neck, of her voice begging him to stay for one more hour, of her shy smiles and passionate gazes. Then the petty triumph began to bore him. He longed for a more tangible achievement and Angwald's daughter was forgotten. On a whim, Alexei remembered about her after the Emperor dismissed the Council and, hoping she would help him put out of his head the thoughts of Duke, Hermes and Aktion for one evening, he knocked on her door before the thunderstorm burst out. She was overjoyed to see him.

"I missed you," Anna confessed afterwards, slipping into a thin, silk robe.

He sat up on the bed, slowly untangling long locks which usually framed his face, "I am thirsty. Do you have water?"

She rummaged inside the night table and placed onto its top a bottle of fine red wine and two glasses. "Let us drink to our glorious past and promising future, Alexei. When I heard the old fool was arrested, I decided to intercede for you with my father. I know he doesn't like you for shaping the Knights into a separate power the Council had to reckon with, but even he admits that no one excels you in intelligence and courage. As a Commandant, you will be able to contest my father's decisions."

"I do not want to drink. I am leaving soon to interrogate Aktion and I need to be sober."

"I thought you would stay with me for a night. It's been two months… I know, Knights' duties, but I waited every evening, hoping you would pay me a visit," Anna hung her head.

"I've been sent to Azellis."

"You could have written me. Even a single letter from you would have gladdened my heart. Don't go until the storm subsides."

Ghostly light for a heartbeat illumined Alexei's thoughtful face. It was a crucial moment in his life, a time to choose allies and weed out enemies. Since Duke did not have a sister, he could in a distant future marry Anna if her feelings and devotion to him were as strong as she claimed. And if she could accept that even marriage wouldn't prevent him from occasionally involving himself with another woman.

"Remember, after we met, you brought me flowers, fire lilies… What changed between us, Alexei?"

He lifted her chin, "I am a Captain of the Imperial Knights, Anna. I travel around the world, fighting monsters, researching blastia and performing numerous other duties no one else wants to place upon their shoulders. I am tired of games, of secrecy." He faltered. For some inexplicable reason he was afraid to hear the truth. "Talk to your father. Announce to the whole world that you dated a commoner and I will be forever grateful and loyal to you."

"But… Why? Our relationship was perfect without publicity. Why are you suddenly determined to ruin what we had, to tarnish our unblemished reputation, to make our love a subject of envious gossip?"

"What we had was a game, but however sweet and intriguing it was, it has to end. I have wasted too much time as it is."

"A game? Don't be silly, Alexei. My whole life could be called a game if you see it that way. But I will tell you what I am willing to do to show my devotion. I solemnly promise that if father forces me to marry a rich and pompous noble, my doors will still be opened to you."

He shouldn't have asked. He shouldn't have believed. Frustrated and angry, the Captain let go of his lover's hand and rose. To clothe himself, to put a breastplate on and a red surcoat on top of it was the work of an instant. Having affixed his faithful sword to his belt, Alexei curtly announced that he needed to question the former Commandant himself and that a task of such importance could not wait until it ceased raining.

Anna waited for him by the threshold.

"When will you come, Alexei?" She asked in a languishing voice. At times, the Captain wondered if she was purposefully naïve, choosing the most innocent tone and expression to stir up his pity and melt his icy anger. Did she understand his reasons? Hardly.

He kissed her on the lips, savoring warmth, promise, voluptuous desire. "As soon as my duties allow me to."

There and then he understood that he never wanted to see Anna again.

…The heavy shower had turned into drizzle by the time Alexei reached the Imperial Palace. Around him, stretched wet and desolated streets of Zaphias and he could see how much damage the war had already inflicted. Many buildings were still in scaffolding, others had new roofs or holes in the walls, but the people did not give up – the common, simple people like him. The Dinoia family did not come from Zaphias, but he nonetheless considered the capital to be the city where he was born. Seven years ago he won the Grand Tournament and thus was allowed to enter the Knights although before him only nobles could join the elite. He was reborn on that day. Three years ago he was promoted to Captain and already managed to attain independence for the Knights who hitherto obeyed the Council's orders. As a Commandant, he will ensure equal opportunities for all, regardless of social origins, and Zaphias will be the first witness of his victory.

His thoughts rambling in distant places, Alexei greeted two sentries from the Royal Guard who kept watch by the prison entrance and walked into the dank dungeon. There he lit a torch and descended the stairs which led to a small room. A vigilant warden sat at the table, copying the list of all prisoners who ended up in his care in the last decade. He also had his quirks.

"Captain Alexei," said the old man, lifting his head. "I did not expect you so early. How can I help you?"

"I need to speak to Aktion."

"It is a shame our former Commandant turned out to be a traitor. But forgive my babbling… he is in the tenth cell."

Alexei expressed his gratitude with a smile, opening the rusty door with the warden's key. It turned with a squeak and the Captain made a mental note to himself that the hinges needed to be oiled. Patches of torch light dashed aside from under his feet, disappearing in darkness of the long corridor. On both sides cells could be seen, empty or sheltering lone, miserable men, dressed in identical rags. Noise awoke some prisoners and they followed him with dull eyes.

Aktion was kept in a section for dangerous criminals, accused of state treason, and in seeing him defeated, stooping on a low bed Alexei found unexpected pleasure. At first, the Commandant strongly opposed his radical ideas, but with time his eloquence and growing popularity persuaded the old man to act in accordance with the young Captain's desires. He should have resigned a long time ago.

"What do you want, Alexei?" Aktion asked upon noticing him.

"I want answers." The Captain placed the torch into an iron sconce and folded his arms. "You may hope you fooled the Council and even the Emperor himself, but do not think your failure to mention certain details escaped my attention."

"You always believe you are the clever one, don't you? And I give you your due… for a commoner."

His earlier rendezvous with Anna did not favor a long and equivocal conversation with an arrogant noble. Seething with anger, the Captain gripped the steel rods of Aktion's prison with such force that it seemed they would bend.

"You lost, Aktion. Why can't you admit that you got involved with the wrong people who manipulated you and once you served your purpose, abandoned you to die? Councilor Erkhart is nothing more than a pawn himself although his self-importance deceived many. I know about the Guild whose members wear an emblem of a bow on their sleeves and in a few days I'll find out who they are. Erkhart may have ordered you to kill the Entelexeia, but how did he know where to find one? Locations of their nests aren't widely known and with such knowledge no one will trifle unless..." He let go of the rods, regaining his composure. "Spare me the blind guesses. Save me time and tell me everything…"

"Some of my knights talked, I presume. I should have suspected not everyone saw what I did the way I did. I am filled with pointless regret and despair, but know that my death will not avert yours. It is too late. You cannot stop what has already been set in motion."

The whole corridor echoed with Alexei's ringing laughter. "Your stupidity… is… amusing. They promised to rid you of me because I became a threat to your influence. I am also certain you received generous payment, but… Have you asked yourself the important question?"

"What important question?"

The Captain turned to leave.

"What question? Answer me, Alexei."

Perhaps, pity impelled him to speak, or a memory of respect he once had for the old man, but later Alexei preferred to think it was a calculated move. Returning to Aktion's cell, he whispered:

"Somebody desperately wants to start a war between the Empire and the Entelexeia. They must have been planning it for years… cunning, ruthless lot. What makes you so certain that while you were enjoying the thoughts of burying me in a grave, those same people didn't tell the Emperor of your treason?"

Aktion paled, "I… I didn't think of that. You are right, it was foolish… However, I can still avenge them. You won't find any evidence of our deal, but I know how they call themselves. Yes, that wicked name still rings in my ears… the Hunters…"

***o***

"Good land, Raven! Is that you? How have you been? I hear Alexei will be the next Commandant and you are in his good graces," a heavy palm clapped Damuron on the shoulder. "Can I call you Captain Damuron Atomais?"

"Milv? What are you doing here?" The knight's hand involuntarily reached for the back of his head. "Last I heard you were stationed in Capua Nor."

Milvan's face lit up with a mischievous smile. "I was allowed to return to Zaphias. Imagine my surprise when I was told that no one cared about that little prank I played on the Commandant a few months ago."

"Yeah, even I said it was reckless," muttered Damuron, having finally recovered from bewilderment.

Milvan was an old friend of his, but after the latter was sent away to the remote port, they haven't kept in touch. Whereas Damuron couldn't say he was unhappy to see him, the presence of the auburn-haired knight always meant even more trouble for him and he promised he was going to turn over a new leaf.

Having sheathed the sword whose blade was blunted for training, Damuron waved to a knight who awaited his turn to practice with the dummy and headed towards the edge of the field. There he seated himself on the ground and turned his face towards the warm sun rays. Milvan immediately settled nearby although the grass was still wet from the rain and morning dew.

"Raven, goddamnit, I can barely believe my eyes. You hair grew a little longer and you look thinner than I recall, but otherwise you haven't changed. Are you still pining over Casey?"

Damuron chocked on his words, "Oi, what m-makes you think s-so? I-I… n-never… no, no, don't ya go around saying that! We're just friends."

"You're like me with Lisette, only I was worse. I waited by the door to her house every evening I was free from knightly duties. It ain't worth it, let me tell you. You should do what I did, get drunk and kiss her. Then she's all yours and after a few dates she will be begging you to stay."

"Is that a girl you met in Capua Nor?"

"It didn't last long. Thankfully, I had to return to Zaphias or she'd kill me in a fit of jealousy. Mind you, I just smiled at the pretty lass although… she had nice legs."

"Lisette is not a knight like Casey," firmly objected Damuron.

"Oh, the blindness and naïveté of young love," dramatically declared Milvan. "You lie to yourself as did I."

"I'll take my chances. You heard it right, Alexei promised us a brigade when he becomes the Commandant."

"Alexei… I always envied him, but I am not cut out to be a good knight. They wouldn't even give me a bodhi blastia…"

"I've earned mine at Halure," he proudly showed his friend a bracelet with a green stone. "Alexei ordered us to hold the line and miraculously we did."

"The only memory I have of Halure is getting drunk after the battle. Care to join me tonight at the inn in the lower quarters?"

Casey saved him from the need to respond.

"Damuron, Milvan, I need your help," her clear voice hailed them.

Startled, Damuron leapt up to his feet and shook grass off his surcoat. "Casey, I didn't know you were sparring with the wooden guys today."

Practicing with a dummy was the easiest exercise knights could be engaged in, improving their artes being the hardest and the most tedious. Casey could always be found either perfecting her mastery with the blastia and bow or fighting with the best knights from her brigade. Dummies were for children, she once said. And slackers, mentally added Damuron.

"No, but I know where to find you." She placed both hands on her hips. The return of the demanding, disciplined knight was so abrupt that it almost forced him to forget she had a moment of weakness and shared secrets with him. After that night by the rivulet, Damuron thought he began to understand and appreciate her a little more than before. "I have something to show you."

"All right, all right, I'm coming."

"Is it a particular kind of an alcoholic beverage I happen to enjoy?"

"You haven't changed at all, Milvan," she shook her head with disapproval. "But you'll soon learn that I haven't changed either. I am not going to beseech you to join us therefore unless you stop clowning around, Damuron and I will manage without you."

"I am always at your service, Casey," he made a mock bow to the girl and winked at Raven.

…Casey invited them to the briefing room. On the way there, they met Alexei accompanied by three Royal Guards and the Captain cordially greeted them. Alexei kept his word and exonerated Casey from blame while the rest of the knights from the former Commandant's brigade were punished according to the measure of their involvement in Aktion's crimes. In the room, a map of Zaphias was spread out on the table and jeweled pins marked certain places.

"What is it?" Asked Damuron, reaching for the pin, but Casey's austere gaze stopped him.

"I asked Captain Alexei for assistance and he agreed to give me the map of the capital. Here is the castle," she pointed to the pin with the red jewel on its end. "These are the lower quarters. The pins mark the places where the Entelexeia and monsters destroyed clusters of houses. People there will need our help."

"How can we help them since the fighting is over?" Inquired Milvan.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to use a hammer. I also arranged for the carts of food to be delivered to the poor. They need protection, too. Before the new Commandant is appointed, notwithstanding who it is, Alexei or not, I want to help the people deal with this war."

Her dark eyes shone brightly as she spoke. How could he refuse?

***o***

"Duke, you should be more careful," said Elucifer as he tried to light a candle with a simple fire spell, but instead an unknown arte shattered a glass which stood on the opposite side of the table.

How frustrating. His efforts to master the manipulation of aer without a blastia seemed a waste of time since in the last four hours he managed to cause unimaginable destruction in his room, yet the candlewick still remained unlit. Duke continued to sit upright and only a barely noticeable frown appeared on his flawless brow.

"Your invaluable advice was taken to heart," he replied with barely concealed sarcasm. "Or do my pathetic attempts at magic amuse you, Elucifer, and you decided to prolong my suffering for selfish reasons?"

"I wouldn't have delayed a conversation with Lorelei for an insignificant trifle, would I?"

"Who knows your devious mind… I haven't heard a single coherent explanation from you, only hints that it is important to keep practicing. Have I inherited the powers of the Children of the Full Moon?"

Elucifer thoughtfully touched his chin. "Yes."

"I suspected as much and you don't need to remind me how dangerous an unstable Child of the Moon is. But…"

An unspoken question hung in the air.

"I don't know, Duke. I was unable to observe what you had done at the krene. My own thoughts had been clouded by pain and my body refused to obey me… You could have written an oversimplified equivalent of a Rizomata formula. That would have turned the unstable aer into mana, however, you would also need it to…" Suddenly, Elucifer slapped himself on the forehead. "I am a fool."

Duke silently raised a silver eyebrow as his friend lowered himself on the floor and placed both palms on his shoulders. Through the thin cloth of his blouse he felt their soothing warmth.

"Concentrate on conjuring a simple fire spell and I'll try to guide you. Imagine flames kindling in utter darkness from smoldering coals and... Stop wiggling your foot."

Wrinkles on Duke's forehead deepened. "Give me an explanation first. I couldn't have written a Rizomata formula because I never used mana before. How would I even find it at the krene?"

"You haven't. The mana you powered the formula with was your own life force. When I recovered consciousness, you were paler than a dead man. Do you understand why you should learn to control yourself?"

"Why couldn't I use it when a creature trapped me in aer in the wasteland of Zopheir? I clearly recall my desperation."

"My only explanation is that you didn't know how. Have you been studying the Rizomata formula after we met?"

Once again Duke had to acknowledge Elucifer's rightness. "I find it hard to believe that I wrote a semblance of the most desired formula in mere seconds."

"You believed you could save me," his friend's unruffled composure baffled Duke, but as he tried to turn his head, Elucifer's fingers dug into his shoulders, forcing him to remain in the same upright position. "Now, you must concentrate…"

He couldn't say he had not tried. He imagined flames before his mind's eye so clearly that he could count the quivering tongues. The sensation of blood rushing through his brain was real and so was the pain, but the wick did not ignite and when Duke could not focus any longer, the wax candle crumpled onto the table like a miniature tower, if it were bombarded from trebuchets.

_Marvelous_.

Duke rested his head against Elucifer's shoulder and laughed. He was exhausted and irritated, yet he was laughing, as if he had nothing to care or worry about, and it felt right. _Nothing to worry about…_ Such a rare feeling indeed.

"I can't do it, Elucifer," he said, amused with himself and how easily he acknowledged defeat… for now.

"My method is not universal, everyone eventually invents their own."

"Does it mean you taught other Children of the Full Moon how to use their power?"

"I did, once. The conflict between the Entelexeia and mankind is as old as the world itself. At first, they seek our wisdom, then they seek our destruction."

Duke finally realized he was resting against Elucifer's chest, which the latter did not mind, and feeling slightly uneasy, straightened. It wasn't in his habit to behave flippantly even around his friend, but they knew each other for so long that such familiarity did not seem unnatural. On the contrary, Elucifer often encouraged him to express himself in the oddest of ways. Could it be one of such attempts?

"Remember, you told me about Enmer, the city of the hanging gardens?"

"Enmer… I haven't heard its name spoken in a long time. Even Enmer is but a crudely abridged version of the original title, Enmerkar. Why do you ask?"

"I wish to know what was so important about the city."

"They were the first Krityans we warned about Adephagos. They were the first ones who rebelled against us. It's a long story. Are you certain you want to hear it?" Elucifer's fingers brushed against his cheek as the latter flicked a lock of white hair off his face. Duke nodded. "Enmerkar… Enmer flourished under our guidance until one day its people decided they wanted to build a garden the world had never heretofore seen. We warned them about the consequences, but they were proud of the knowledge they obtained and in their arrogance refused to listen. We waited, but their greed only grew. After the garden's splendor palled on them, they built a tower to challenge the skies, a floating fortress which they could turn into a weapon, and called it Tarqaron. We could not tolerate such threat and with all might of our people, we precipitated it into the depths of earth. I partook in that battle. They knew my weakness and sent children to fight against me, forcing me to withdraw. Their spirit, their hunger for knowledge was not humbled. Perhaps, it was my mistake."

"Do you remember the emblem the guardians of their sacred library wore?"

"Vaguely. It's been more than a few centuries since I last walked its streets."

"It's the same emblem Don Whitehorse showed us. A bow and three arrows."

"Where did they learn about Enmer? Why do they want to rake over the old ashes?"

Duke knew the answer to Elucifer's questions was on the surface, but he was too tired to even take a plausible guess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **wanted to thank everyone for wonderful comments. They are as always much appreciated. I am so happy I found other Duke, Elucifer and Alexei fans. :)

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

_(…in which the Reader learns about Pantarei family)_

Alexei gestured towards the chair and once Damuron took a seat, asked him to retell the events of that memorable day when the Entelexeia attacked Zaphias.

On his desk piled a heap of records he was able to gather on the blastia incidents which occurred during the last twenty years, but they never mentioned the involvement of a Guild whose members wore the strange symbol on their sleeves. There were a few parts in Damuron's story which continued to worry Alexei. If the Hunters knew where to find the Entelexeia's nest, if they crossed swords with the Knights to protect it, then their role in the conflict was even more obscure. They became an independent Guild about twelve months ago, but no one could tell the Captain a single distinctive detail about their leaders. They never broke Union laws, never quarreled with other guilds, never caused trouble in the Imperial lands. Spies who worked for the Royal Advisor seemed to have been wasting the taxpayers' money. Predictably, they found nothing in Aktion's house and their letters from Dahngrest contained very little information on the Guild.

It seemed the Hunters were invisible.

Alexei shut the window wherefrom clangs of steel and clamor were heard and sank into the armchair. Drumming his fingers on the wooden armrest, he listened to the tale of Damuron's and Casey's adventures until they left Zaphias.

"Have you seen the cloaked men with the emblem on their sleeves in the city?" He asked when the raven-haired knight lapsed into silence.

"No, Captain. Casey was the one who told me about them, but I didn't make much of her words then. Honestly, I didn't have time to think and later I just forgot."

"Aktion made a mistake of trusting them. I wanted to warn you not to believe their words if they ever approach you with an offer."

Damuron enthusiastically nodded, showing Alexei he understood the hint. "It was mayhem, people screaming and running every which way. I haven't seen what happened to the Entelexeia who fought with the knights. We tried to help the people in the lower quarters and… you know the rest. Duke came to our aid although I am certain he met us by accident."

"Captain Alexei," one of the knights peered into the room. "You have a messenger waiting for you. He said his name was Yeager or Yaeger…"

When the Captain heard who had come to see him, he decided against reprimanding his adjutant.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" Asked Damuron, polite and obliging, as always.

"No, no," Alexei hastened to assure him. "On the contrary, I want you to hear what he says."

Yeager walked into the room rather nonchalantly. He was dressed in a new expensive suit, the kind Alexei didn't expect to see on a man who had just returned form the desert, but the leader of mercenaries likely rested in the inn before coming to the castle.

"Here is the letter, Captain," he put the package onto the table. "Temza is a wonderful place. I wish to return there someday."

So Hermes responded. Alexei hastily opened the letter and read through it. Apatheia, blastia… barriers. He repeated Duke's explanation almost word for word, referring to the nature of the cores, but unlike Duke he said that it was possible to recreate a reinforced barrier which would stop the Entelexeia. Then he concluded that without a doubt Pantarei knew Hermes quite well.

"You did what I asked quite promptly. He," the Captain pointed at Damuron, "will escort you to the Knights' treasury where you'll receive the payment I promised you. Did Hermes convey anything verbally?"

"I don't recall any other messages. He was a kind and simple fellow, that Hermes. If I didn't know, I would have never thought he was a famous blastia researcher."

Gritting his teeth, Alexei wrote a receipt and handed it to Damuron. "Here is a substantial sum of money to cover your travelling expenses, services and… loss of memory."

"Much obliged," said Yeager with a satisfied grin. "It was a genuine pleasure doing business with you, Captain."

He should have never agreed to ask Yeager for assistance. But their deal was closed now.

"Show Yeager the way to the treasury," he addressed the raven-haired knight again since he showed signs of confusion and restlessness. "Then return to my office for another assignment."

Alexei was ready to have a heartfelt conversation with Duke.

***o***

"So you know Captain Alexei," remarked Damuron in passing after the door to his patron's office had closed behind them. "How did you meet?"

"It was a chance encounter," replied Yeager. "I tried to do business with him, but he is a hard nut to crack."

"That's our Captain for ya."

"He is an uptight conservative, it seems, and today such views will only impede him from reaching his goals," Yeager shrugged his shoulders with a careless grin. "In the age of radical ideas…"

"Captain's ideas are radical. Why d'ya think his popularity among the Knights is unmatched? After his reforms, even the commoners could join… Such decisions make a lot of rich people unhappy, ya know."

"Ah, my mistake. I meant radical methods instead. A radical goal to be realized logically requires equally drastic measures, wouldn't you agree?"

They crossed the hall with a winged statue of the goddess surrounded by flowerpots and Damuron confidently chose the left corridor. The Knight by the gates saluted them, letting them through, however, a few feet away from the outpost Raven halted.

"Whoa, wait just a minute," he couldn't help himself, feeling insulted by the stranger's words. "That's exactly how the former Commandant thought and… He hadn't lost a home or a family member to monsters. He isn't repairing the damage either. Captain Alexei understands what we need better than Councilors or businessmen with questionable reputation like yours."

Yeager burst out laughing, "I think I am beginning to enjoy this conversation. Ja, ja, I apologize if I sound intrusive, but…"

"The treasury is at the end of the corridor. You won't get lost," muttered Damuron. "I'd better return to Alexei."

"How disappointing… I am going to stay in the capital for a bit. It was a long journey and Zaphias is a beautiful city. If you wish, you can find me in the only decent inn in the lower quarters. Every other place is too expensive."

Damuron waved his hand, perplexed by the invitation. Having mumbled an incoherent reply, since he lacked a sensible one, he hurried to return to the Captain's office, trying to dismiss the doubts born during the queer conversation. The stranger with an accent seemed to want to challenge him and his adventurous side responded even without him knowing it. Alexei gave him a letter to deliver to Duke, an invitation, but Damuron's thoughts strayed in dangerous direction the moment he found himself on the streets of Zaphias although the Captain did not ask him about the assignment.

_A radical goal to be realized logically requires equally drastic measures. _

He cursed Yeager.

***o***

Duke knocked on his friend's door. "Elucifer, can I come in?" There was no answer. "Elucifer?"

The door yielded to his push and trying to make as little noise as possible, Duke walked inside. His friend sat in the armchair, holding a book in his hands, but staring blankly at the wall instead. His bed was in disarray, sheets and blankets crumpled. Duke presumed he hadn't slept all night.

"Ah, it's you," Elucifer finally took notice of him. "Forgive me, I did not hear you enter."

"Who did you expect? If my servants disturb you, I will fire them at once." Duke settled on the edge of his friend's bed, absent-mindedly straightening numerous wrinkles – the only witnesses of Elucifer's distress. "You didn't join me for breakfast. Is something the matter?"

"I needed to be alone," he replied softly. "Our conversation evoked memories, both pleasant and not, which kept running through my head. I should have probably told you…"

"I'll leave if you wish."

Elucifer threw back his head and Duke saw his face, distorted by a grimace which resembled either a bitter smile or a derisive smirk, but his friend showed scorn only towards himself. "I had a dream last night. I was walking the streets of Enmerkar again, but I didn't recognize them, losing my bearings in fog, in the crowd of unfamiliar people."

"I… Is this the reason you hadn't slept?"

"I found a book you've been reading," he twiddled with a tome in a green cover and set it aside. "Nobody remembers their names, their stories, besides me. I taught them everything they knew, hoping they would understand my admonition, my desire to protect this world, but never in my life could I imagine they would betray me one day. Turn my words against me. Twist my intentions. Ironic, isn't it?" Elucifer wrapped his arms around his knees. "When they sealed away the Adephagos, when they sacrificed all Children of the Full Moon, they came to us again, begging to help them correct their mistakes. Krones agreed to separate Myorzo from the rest of the world. It was too late for me. Could have I done something differently?"

"Are you blaming yourself for their choices?"

"I should have known…"

"Elucifer," began Duke and faltered. He gazed at his friend, having realized that after he saved his life at Keiv Moc the bond between them changed, strengthened, gained a new depth of which he couldn't think without his heartbeat quickening a tad. The heavy burden the Entelexeia bore rested on his shoulders, too, but he was glad to carry that weight with Elucifer. "Do not think of many possibilities. Do not torment yourself pointlessly. You will never know what would have happened if you chose not to intervene. Have you ever wondered why you believe that alternative history should be brighter than reality? Despite uncertainty of our future, I can promise you that one outcome will never change – I will not betray you. I would rather betray my own kind."

"I will not let it happen this time," Elucifer held up his face to the sun, closing his eyes tightly and grinning – the storm cloud had passed. "But I'll remember your words when you get tired of my presence. I can be quite persistent, you know. A few months after we met, when I got to know different facets of you, I made a promise to myself that I will help you see the color of the sky. I will never foreswear that promise."

He understood. Elucifer was a dreamer and he thought it was healthy for Duke to have similar lofty visions. He didn't argue.

"We are so different and yet the same, each trying to convince the other that he is right," he then said with fondness. "Do you recall the day you first introduced me to Phaeroh? I found something farcical in the solemnity with which he met me. A thousand-year being trying to impress a mere human… I was impressed by your simplicity and genial disposition more than by his pompousness. You persuaded me with more than words which I cannot trust, since my father wasted them so easily."

He neared the window and ran his fingers along the warm wood of its frame. Outside, the very air seemed replete with stirring smells and suddenly he wanted to find himself abandoned to the mercy of thoughtless freedom instead of feeling trapped like a sand grain in an hour glass bound by a singular purpose. With his back he could feel Elucifer's gaze. Curious? Contemplative? It seemed his friend wanted to say something he didn't dare formulate with words.

"I didn't understand your distrust until you told me about your father."

"We weren't close. When I was told he disappeared – as long as twelve years passed since then – the news of his fate did not sadden me. I set out on a different path… No matter." Duke held out a letter to his friend. "Alexei invites me to his house in the evening. He says he investigated the attack on Zaphias and I believe he could have found something. Battle the cause, not the consequences. In point of fact, I came to tell you I would be leaving soon."

"Be careful, Duke. You still have trouble using simple artes."

"I don't think Alexei will challenge me to a duel. I need answers. Why bow and three arrows? Hardly a coincidence…" He pressed a finger to his forehead.

"Maybe we were wrong and these Hunters never read books on the Geraios civilization. Plenty of emblems use these traditional symbols."

"And how many resemble the forgotten heraldry of the lost civilization? No, Elucifer, I know they chose that emblem for a reason. The question is where they had seen it. The book I showed you has no copies in the Imperial Library."

"And how will Alexei…"

"You are looking for excuses to dissuade me from leaving tonight, aren't you?"

"I don't… Actually, come to think of it, I _am_ being unreasonable. What has gotten into me?"

"Don't mention it. For someone who is a thousand years old, you are quite sensible. Imagine what would become of me," Duke wanted to chuckle, but glancing at Elucifer's face, belatedly realized that he had broached a painful subject both of them agreed to avoid. Age. In hindsight, the whole conversation was somewhat awkward – from the beginning until his last attempt to joke – which did not happen often. Should he blame himself for this blunder? "I should go, I don't want to be late."

"Then we'll resume our practice when you return."

Was Elucifer telling him the partial truth again? No, he did not want to make groundless assumptions. Elucifer was too dear to him to allow suspicion mar their friendship. Or perhaps, what he could not say was of no importance – a paradox in itself. His own thoughts brought him to a dead end and, his confusion growing, Duke by sheer effort of volition forced himself to focus on the upcoming meeting with Alexei.

***o***

Damuron, feeling like an inveterate scoundrel, slipped out of Nina's room and soundlessly closed the door. The girl had cried herself to sleep and a part of him could but think that circumstances took a favorable turn. She was very happy to see him when in truth after the attack on Zaphias, he had forgotten about her existence. Raven didn't have to invent an elaborate lie to explain his absence because the girl had already persuaded herself to believe that her handsome knight was occupied, fulfilling his duty to protect the capital – and her – from bloodthirsty monsters. Of course, she forgave him. Of course, Nina let him soothe her and reassure her that the Entelexeia would not harm her family as long as he drew breath.

Damuron was too glad to escape the poky little room in the right wing of Duke's manor which during the hours he spent there became a prison. Instead of heading to the exit for servants, he snuck past the sentry and ascended the main staircase. From there he could get to the dining hall if he strained his memory. In the absence of their master who was meeting with Alexei, Damuron was not afraid of guards – his father's rarely caught him – but he was still faced with a difficult obstacle. He didn't have even a remote idea of what it was he was looking for. If he could find Duke's private room or library, then he would consider himself for the time being the luckiest person alive.

Should he blame Yeager who unwittingly challenged him to act in accordance with his audacious nature yet again?

Hiding in shadows, he went deeper into the maze of corridors. He expected his footfall would echo in the rooms with tall ceilings, but a soft carpet covered the floors, concealing his intrusion. The lighting in most premises was scarce, a candle or two on the walls, and now here, now there could be seen the faint silver presence of a moon.

Suddenly, an orange light flickered through the chink in the double door. Damuron twisted his head around, noticing a fireplace large enough to hide him. Having climbed inside the dusty chimney, he watched as the spot of light on the floor grew and then voices reached his ears.

"… Have you heard, master won't be back until midnight? I am going to see my fiancé," said an invisible girl. "I'll be back before anyone notices my absence."

"Master perhaps won't, but the head of security will. That grizzled old man is worse than a rabid dog. He scolded Nina when she forgot to water the flowers in the garden. Poor girl…"

"Oh, don't pretend you pity her, Leta. She ensnared that handsome raven-haired fella. I saw them together today and let me tell you… I'd run off to the wilderness with a husband like him. The muscles, the smile, those dreamy eyes… And he is a Knight, not a merchant's nephew!"

'_They are talking about me, heh_,' thought Damuron, flattered by the compliment, which for a heartbeat made him forget about the inconvenience of his pose.

"Shame on you! You have a fiancé," reproached the other girl.

"Boo, Leta. Don't even think about lecturing me on the proper mannerism. So what if I fancied myself with a knight? I've seen how you stared at master or Captain Alexei when he visited the manor. But he wouldn't look at you if you were tenfold prettier. You sigh, dream, and write poetry, but it's not how you get a guy to notice you. Not sayin' you had a chance with someone like Alexei…"

"Who told you?"

"This house is full of secrets and I know them all! I know why the head of the security is grumpy. He was a knight who served the old Pantarei lord with good faith and fidelity until a monster damaged his leg. But he nevertheless keeps his rusty sword in the attic, hoping one day he would charge into battle alongside his master's son… old fool."

Damuron pricked up his ears not to miss a single detail of the discourse which all of a sudden took an unexpected turn.

"I don't believe you! Nobody knows anything about master or his Krityan friend. Where do they disappear to? Why does master spend hours in the library? No one can read books in ancient language…"

"We are forbidden to ask questions about master. I am not stupid to break my oath for a secret which won't feed me unlike generous salary. I earn more than my fiancé."

"Then," concluded Leta triumphantly, "don't boast you understand what is happening here..."

The voices faded and Damuron finally climbed out of the chimney, with one hand covering his mouth to muffle coughs and rubbing his numb neck with the other. He left the encumbering armor in his room before visiting Nina and wore only trousers and a tunic with long sleeves. If he were seen, he would have to flee immediately, but at the least his reputation as a knight wouldn't suffer.

The library was located on the second floor, its windows overlooking the street, and as Raven slipped into the dark room crammed with shelves, his heart began to pound so loudly in his chest that without a doubt all Duke's servants heard the sound.

"You can do it," he whispered to reassure himself. "It's nothin' out of the ordinary."

However, _Duke_ and _ordinary_ were not the words he would put in one sentence. Damuron wouldn't be surprised if he stumbled across monsters that guarded the library. He almost expected such an encounter, as he was slowly walking along the aisles, cringing in fear each time the floor boards creaked, but minutes passed and Raven didn't see anything besides the backs of tomes aligned alphabetically or so he presumed although the letters often seemed unfamiliar. Those few he took out contained complex formulas and drawings which only confused him furthermore. Perhaps Alexei would understand their purpose, but he wasn't an expert on blastia.

On the single table he found a candle-end and a book in a green cover or so it appeared in semi-darkness. '_Geraios civilization_,' he said to himself. '_What sort of nasty business is Duke involved in anyways?_' Damuron leafed through the pages. He wasn't utterly uneducated not to know who the ancient people were, but to possess their secrets… that was unheard of.

"Duke, is that you?" Suddenly, a clear voice rang from behind the shelves.

Damuron's heart sank into his boots. Alexei ordered him not to get caught, whatever the cost. Straightening, he took a few steps backwards, disappearing in shadows – and in time to avoid being discovered. By the window, in the thin streak of moonlight, stood a slender Krityan and with admirable composure regarded the open book he left on the table. Damuron, forgetting to breathe, saw the stranger's chiseled nose, high forehead and ringlets of light-blue hair quivering in the wind.

"I swear I closed it," he mused. "Who could have touched it? A maid? A thief?"

He skirted the table, moving lightly, agilely, and Raven, thinking the Krityan paid him no heed, made another step towards the window. It was a mistake. Duke's friend froze and looked directly at him as if darkness was not an obstacle for his exquisitely keen sight.

***o***

Duke stretched his legs onto the footstool and sipped grape juice from the glass his cordial host provided him with. Golden decorations on his boots, his wrists and elbows glistened in candle light, bright, but cold, like his eyes. His face, unless he desired it to be seen, was hidden in the curtain of white hair.

Alexei put the heap of records he recovered from the archives onto the table with a thud, thus letting his guest know that he was ready to begin the discourse. The Captain greeted him, wearing a simple black jacket, embroidered with silver thread, because he wanted to feel comfortable at home and because Duke did not notice such trifles. Admittedly, however, even if he tried to vie with Pantarei in refinement of manners and finesse of style, he would lose.

"I investigated the attack on Zaphias," said Alexei to break the silence, since Duke didn't express any apparent interest in the conversation. "It was staged by the Guild we only know as the Hunters."

However momentarily surprise showed itself on his guest's pale visage, Alexei, inwardly exulting over brief success, noticed the reaction.

"The Hunters…"

"Do you know them?"

"If they staged the attack on Zaphias, they constitute even graver danger than I initially thought."

"You were present at the Council meeting when Aktion was sentenced. The old man made a deal with Hunters who told him about the location of the Entelexeia's nest in exchange for his agreement to burn it, thus igniting the flames of this war. I am certain he received payment for his _services_ as well. If you know where to find them or what their intentions are, it will help me a lot…"

"What goals do you pursue, Alexei? You agreed to help me preserve peace, but now that the war started regardless, what do you want?"

"You surprise me, Duke. I will eliminate the threat Hunters represent for the Empire and its people. Then I will win this war. Isn't it what we both want?"

"Win this war…" Duke repeated slowly. "I wish to end it. If our victory is the only way, then we share the same goal."

Alexei rose in agitation. "How can you remain so dispassionate? I never understood. While it is not a desire of mine to persuade you to take interest in the affairs of the Empire – although I admit it would be beneficial to us – I would like to ask why you speak so apathetically of its people. Truly, are you not human yourself?" Then, irritated with himself, he took a deep breath and calmed down. "Forgive me, I got carried away."

He should thank Anna and her contempt for simple commoners which she gave away by refusing to acknowledge her feelings towards him in public.

"No, you have the right to ask such a question. While it is unfortunate that people have to die, I do not deem human interests equivalent to the interests of the whole world. The Entelexeia, too, will die. If to win this war their entire population will have to be sacrificed, then…" his mouth twisted into a strange smile. "It is pointless to discuss possibilities now."

"The Entelexeia… You seem to know an awful lot about them. You wish to protect them. Why? They are but remnants of the past, monsters to many, and even I often fail to see the difference."

For a moment Alexei thought Duke would answer, but then his dark-golden eyes gleamed with anger and he averted his face. What was going through his guest's head? Or did he fancy the ire in his gaze?

"Have you seen the emblem the Hunters wear on their sleeves?"

Alexei had to agree to play by Duke's rules once again.

"A… bow and three arrows? One of the Knights saw it…"

"People, dressed in cloaks and tunics adorned with this emblem, were looking for a Krityan named Hermes in Dahngrest. I am afraid it is an Imperial secret I know little about."

Hermes in Dahngrest? Impossible.

"So you've never met Hermes?" _Or you ably lie about it._

"No."

"Then how do you know he is a Krityan?"

"The head of the Guild Union told me. I suspect he talked about Hermes, the eponymous discoverer of the new formula. If I am correct, he will need protection."

Still unconvinced, Alexei pretended to believe Duke's explanation. "When I was sent to Azellis, my orders were to ready the fleet to sail to the Desier continent and protect Mountain Temza. I would have never guessed Hermes was an important figure. Now I understand why."

"Temza is the only Krityan settlement aside from Myorzo that still remains on Terca Lumireis."

"Myorzo? Myorzo is a myth."

"Maybe. You should also know that while it is news to me that Hunters made a dishonorable deal with the former Commandant, I uncovered a curios little detail about the origins of their emblem. A bow and three arrows, one pointing at the skies, the other – into the wilderness and the third one – into the ocean's depth… It is a very old symbol. I feel it resurfaced for a reason although the past it represents is dead."

"The Geraios civilization… But how…"

"You're quick on the uptake, Alexei. Their secrets are lost. All that remains are the obscure legends about a tower, destroyed by angry gods, and paintings of flying fortresses."

"Are they looking for those secrets?"

"It is a mystery I will let you solve. In return, if I see them during my travels, I will investigate them for you."

"Do you think there are more spies among the Councilors?"

"Possibly," Duke took a sip from the goblet calmly, as if questions of national security were as banal as his preferences in food or wine.

"I'll find and remove them, with the Emperor's approval, of course…"

"Don't bother," a barely visible grimace of frustration showed on his guest's face. "You don't eliminate spies, for our enemy will always find more. You feed them false information."

"Then I'll make sure they believe I intend to go on a hunt for ghosts in Capua Torim," he chuckled. "A hunt for the Hunters…"

"Have you ever observed a fascinating sight? A cruel one, too… A small bird eats an insect only to become prey the next instant."

And there it was again, washing over him, the loathsome feeling of being mocked by words whose meaning he did not fully understand. Alexei wasn't certain Duke did it intentionally, since he rarely made an impression of an arrogant man. But what could he, despite his keen judgment of character, know of his ally?

In the meantime, while he was deciding how to respond, Pantarei rose. No, the Captain could not allow him to leave, not while he believed Duke benefited from their discourse more than he did.

"Wait, I found something else that might interest you. I was perusing records of incidents related to blastia research, hoping to trace the leaders of Hunters Guild, but instead," Alexei retrieved a piece of parchment from the pile, "I came across the document which mentions your father."

"My… father?" Duke slightly paled and sank into a chair. "Why?"

"I thought you might be interested in the circumstances of his disappearance."

"My father died, quenching an uprising against the Imperial politics of expansion. That's what I've been told. I never inquired further."

"He disappeared," the Captain emphasized the last word, "but no one had seen his dead body."

"He died," stubbornly repeated Duke, regaining his enviable equanimity. "Twelve years is a long time. If he hadn't returned by now, he never will."

"I discovered his records in the section dedicated to archiving incidents which occurred during blastia research. How is it related to…"

Suddenly, Duke leapt to his feet, and this time there was something predatory in his movements which were usually fluid and relaxed, lazy almost. Alexei frowned in bewilderment, raising his arm in defense, as if expecting his nightly guest to attack him, but Duke paid him no heed, looking intently into the darkness outside the house.

"We are not alone," he then uttered, unsheathing his sword, as four figures in dark cloaks burst through the windows, smashing the glass into smithereens.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** this chapter was supposed to be a 'welcome back' surprise for Voelen when she came back from her exams. :) But. My muse decided to take a nap. So now it's a dedication. This chapter is for you. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

_(…in which Damuron contemplates the meaning of happiness)_

Duke Pantarei did not derive enjoyment from explaining something he deemed self-evident. As opposed to him, Elucifer delighted in clarifying his thoughts, easily digressing from the topic, and often they would talk for hours if Duke was in good spirits. And even when he was in a foul mood, his friend showed no confusion, although then his words were often directed at the wall.

Earlier Alexei implied that he often failed to see the difference between Elucifer and the rest of the monsters. If he tried to dissuade the Captain, he would have to touch upon the Geraios civilization and their records which described the Entelexeia as traitors. For many it was hard to see through the history's omission. Neither could Duke in mere moments explain how he felt the presence of intruders. Instead, he unsheathed his sword and Alexei followed his example as four men in dark cloaks burst through the windows, swiftly surrounding them. They wore masks, but he did not need to see their faces or clothing to know whom they served. The notorious Hunters Guild had taken wind of their meeting.

The Captain had by then recovered from bewilderment and assumed a battle stance. Alone, since his ability to use artes had suffered after the discovery of his true power, Duke would have defeated them with some difficulty, but with Alexei by his side he needn't worry. Rumors had it his comrade in arms was a deadly swordsman and since he was not particularly fond of fighting, there existed no reason to exert himself.

The masked opponents rushed towards them in fury which, however, did not lack a certain degree of method. Three of them fixed their attention on the Captain and Duke faced a tall, lean man armed with two daggers. Having dodged a small vortex of air, which rammed into the bookshelf, he parried a thrust lazily, with a barely noticeable movement of the wrist, and pushed the daggers apart, riposting through the opening. The masked man had to dash to the side to avoid a fatal wound, losing balance but for a heartbeat, yet Duke already waited for him, pressing him into the wall. Duke's movements were precise, honed to perfection, and it seemed he was gliding above the ground, attacking and defending himself with the same laziness which was observed at the beginning of the confrontation. He held one of his arms behind his back, fighting with only his right.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Alexei perform a complex arcane arte; the Captain lunged forward, and as his opponents adroitly leapt aside, like skillful acrobats, he swung his sword in a wide arch once, twice, and thrice, each time with more force and speed and, having fallen on one knee, thrust its tip into the wooden floor. A fiery flower bloomed in the middle of the room, hurling the masked men into the walls. Duke felt a warm trickle of air on his skin, instinctively raised his sword, effortlessly raising a simple shield. The magic obeyed him this time, protecting his body from the blast and wooden splinters. One enemy with the scorched face did not rise.

The other three, having exchanged quick glances, made a dash for the windows. Duke was faster. He did not hold back, plunging his blade into his opponent's unprotected chest despite the feeble and awkward attempt to parry his lunge with the dagger. Blood darkened his light-green tunic and, staggering and wheezing, the man took a few uncouth steps before finally collapsing on the floor. He died mercifully quickly. A waste of life, thought Duke.

The others managed to abscond barely harmed. They did not pursue.

"Have you thought about joining the Knights?" Returning the sword to the scabbard, asked Alexei with such nonchalance as if nightly intrusions of the kind he had just dealt with occurred frequently. "Your skills are quite impressive."

Duke looked around. The room appeared to have been ravaged by a hurricane: the overturned table occupied its center, the floor was strewn with glass shards and torn pages from the books, the carpet was soaked in blood and grape juice, and even the couch he sat upon earlier bore traces of the short skirmish.

Duke pushed the dead body with the heel of his boot and as it rolled over, a familiar emblem was revealed on the enemy's shoulder.

"If I were bound by an oath to an institution, my freedom would be restrained," he replied. "And fighting does not afford me any pleasure. It is an inevitable and unfortunate consequence of a conflict. But harbor no doubts that I _will_ draw my sword if circumstances demand so."

"Say whatever you wish, but you would have been an excellent knight as was your father."

It was a predictable attempt to coax him into joining Alexei's cause. Duke knew it was a vain endeavor and so did the Captain, perhaps, but he suggested it nonetheless. He was beginning to understand why. The Captain needed him, but at the same time a dependency of any kind annoyed him, thus creating an inner conflict.

"I told you my father and I had little in common." It was the truth. He had a closer connection with Elucifer and the Entelexeia than with his family, but Alexei could not comprehend why he did not succumb to simple human sentiments. "If what you had spoken before we were rudely interrupted is true, then it only proves my rightness. He didn't deign to leave me a single explanation before his death. You know more about him than I do." Then he pointed to the corpse. "Shouldn't we tell the Emperor or the Royal Advisor about the attack?"

Alexei flashed a wry smile at him. "We will, we will, but you'll spare me a few more minutes, won't you? His Eminence is likely asleep and his lackeys won't allow us to wake him up for an insignificant reason." He kneeled on the floor and began gathering pages from the archives which could still be salvaged. "In the records it is written that he disappeared, quenching an uprising which had engulfed a dozen small villages and cities on the Peyoccia Plains. Peyoccia Plains, of all places…"

"Humph, you are correct. The plains belonged to the Empire for hundreds of years. They wouldn't have rebelled against Calx's politics unless he imposed unreasonable levy on food."

"They rebelled because the Empire conducted a research on blastia in one of those cities. An ugly incident occurred. There were casualties. I imagine the scandal was hushed up by the Council, however, details were leaked and people were indignant at Calx's attitude. Your father led a brigade of knights to restore order. Peasants and townsmen with pitchforks offered little resistance. The knights gained a victory in the decisive battle and the day after, your father disappeared without a trace."

"Blastia research…" Duke heaved a sigh. "What happened?"

"Parts of the records are missing. I do not know the details, but witnesses testified the research had a devastating effect on the city."

"Presumably, you are right and my father did disappear under strange circumstances. How can this knowledge help us overcome the current predicament?"

Alexei picked up the last page from the floor and straightened.

"I thought you would want to know the truth."

"Truth… What purpose does it serve? I do not intend to follow in my father's footsteps."

"Aren't you curious?"

"Elu-… My friend once said that curiosity was a kind of insatiable fire which needed only a spark to kindle, but which would burn the whole world without forethought and even then it would not be slaked. I will not break into the Imperial archives to satisfy my curiosity, but if you were to find those answers for me, I would not object."

"Ah, isn't it the way of the Guilds? A favor for a favor…"

"I think it will only serve as a distraction, but…"

Duke didn't finish his thought, having heard the sound of hurried footsteps before the door opened and intruders in knights' uniforms barged into the room. Once he saw the emblems on their surcoats, he relinquished the handle of his sword and with a face devoid of expression turned to Alexei.

"Captain Alexei," in the meantime, the leader promptly saluted them, pressing his right fist to his heart. "We didn't know you were attacked. We came as soon as we received the news. Councilor Erkhart escaped from prison with the help of cloaked assassins."

"The Hunters…" whispered Duke.

"What about Aktion? Did that coward flee as well?" Angrily exclaimed Alexei.

"No, Captain. The former Commandant is dead. He was found on the floor of his cell with a poisoned dagger in his chest."

Alexei's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Ah, indeed, what a glorious day. The old man finally met his fate, worthy of the fool he had always been… I thought you were the reason we were attacked tonight, Duke, but it appears I was mistaken. They wanted to keep me away from the castle. Having found you with me, they absconded for they weren't ordered to lay down their lives. Scoundrels! This is what happens when the Knights lack the strong hand of the competent Commandant to guide them in an uncertain hour. But what am I waiting for? Let us see the Emperor at once. Are you coming with me, Duke?"

"Yes."

"Captain, we can escort you and Lord Pantarei…" He cringed upon hearing the title.

"We don't need protection," objected Alexei. "But I would appreciate if you buried the corpses."

And so Duke agreed to see the Emperor with the Captain. He didn't know what to expect from Calx. Unlike Alexei, who doubtlessly awaited a promotion, he had no immediate cause for joy or agitation. The forthcoming audience with the Emperor didn't stir many feelings in him; slight annoyance, perhaps. When he reflected on the Empire – a man-made triviality – his thoughts invariably returned to how short-lived and fickle regimes were. The Entelexeia had leaders, but amongst them they didn't play as significant a role as amongst his people. The existence of humans was a perpetual conflict with themselves and with the whole world, hence without a strong leader their society crumbled and anarchy ensued. If the Empire were to fall, the use of blastia would not be regulated, since the Guilds did not express interest in exercising control, and even if they could prevent the coming of Adephagos, the aer krenes would begin produce excessive aer. Knowing that it could kill Elucifer, Duke had no choice but to side with the Empire, but he wasn't obliged to feel joy or enthusiasm about his decision. He found the company of the Imperial officials burdensome and bustle – onerous.

Despite the early hour – when they arrived at the castle gates the night still rightfully reigned over Zaphias – many windows were lit and there was commotion in the corridors. The palace reminded Duke of the stirred nest of hornets and even there he observed more order than in the Emperor's dwelling. They had to elbow their way through the crowd of Royal Guard, since perplexed knights didn't always recognize Captain Alexei. If some did, they tried to salute, creating more confusion. They were denied entrance to the audience chamber and therefrom a garrulous page led them to the Emperor's bedroom. Duke didn't know the castle as well as Alexei and soon in the monotonous sequence of corridors covered with a scarlet carpet strip he could only recall a marble waterfall. The architecture of the Imperial Palace dated back about eight centuries and despite each Emperor's desire to leave his legacy by renovating its part or building an annex, the angularity and simplicity was still noticeable in its hallways where only gilding, tapestries and paintings were added to the original design. The Ellicasm civilization which arose from the remnants of the infamous Geraios civilization did not build their dwellings to create an aesthetically pleasant impression, sacrificing elegance to size and durability. Perhaps, the memories of the distant wars which shook the foundation of Terca Lumireis were still fresh. Duke did not know for certain.

Calx received them in his bedchambers. The Royal Advisor, whom Duke barely knew, was already present. A small crowd of servants bustled about the Emperor who especially now looked sleepy and old. Tired. He recognized suchlike weariness on the first glance. It wasn't the kind of weariness which accumulated after a few sleepless nights; in it there was something tragic, the frailty of a man who stood on the edge of a precipice and whom one wrong step would destroy. Calx knew that night many thought how weak the Emperor had become, but he could not change that impression.

Servants who were washing the Emperor's feet, to Duke's relief, left the moment they entered. Upon seeing him, Calx beamed with genuine joy, for among vultures that circled above the throne, awaiting his downfall, Duke did not lay claims to anything belonging to him, be it power or wealth or lands.

"Your Eminence," Alexei bowed. "We arrived as soon as we heard…"

"I believe you, Alexei, and I wouldn't summon you unless the situation was dire. You heard that Councilor Erkhart escaped. I am certain he had help from other Councilors, but tonight I had a different agenda in mind. I can no longer ignore the fact that the lack of strong leadership among the knights caused a series of grave events. Despite the disagreement among the Councilors," he cast a sidelong glance at Duke Angwald, "I made a decision. Alexei Dinoia, by the royal decree we hereby appoint you the Commandant of the Imperial Knights."

"But, shouldn't we…"

"No, Angwald, no more waiting. Alexei is devoted to the Empire, eloquent of speech and unsurpassed in skills with the sword. I entrust the responsibility to lead the knight to him with staunch faith in his success. Give me my sword."

Angwald reluctantly handed him the brand. Alexei kneeled, flustered and in his excitement resembling a callow youth, but as soon as Duke's eyes fell on the unusual blade, he momentarily forgot about the Emperor, the Captain and the escape of Councilor Erkhart. He could hardly believe what he saw. The sword seemed weightless, a graceful curve of dark metal with the hollow center. The legendary Dein Nomos. So the sword had indeed been passed down from generation to generation of Emperors. Did they realize its true power or was it an old and expensive toy for them?

He had missed the initiation speech, harkening to the conversation only when Alexei rose. His cheeks were still flushed, his eyes gleaming with joy.

"Your Eminence, you will not regret this decision."

"I hope so, I hope so. I need you to put an end to this chaos, Commandant."

"I am going to conduct a thorough investigation of every Council member," Alexei glared at the Royal Advisor.

"Your Eminence, it is offensive to suggest that I…"

"I cannot exclude any possibility."

"Now, now, Alexei, your zeal is appreciated, but let us not make false accusations," the Emperor wearily leaned back in his chair. "Duke, I am glad you joined us tonight. Do you have anything to tell me?"

Feeling he had suddenly become the center of attention, Duke looked out of the window. The terrace was still enveloped in darkness, but the stars had dimmed on the threshold of dawn. It was a beautiful sight.

"I am afraid there is little I can offer Your Highness at the moment. I will continue assisting Alexei."

"What about Halure?" Asked Duke Angwald. "The time for the tree to bloom approaches. The population will need protection from monsters and it has been the duty of the Imperial Knights to…"

"I will go to Halure tomorrow, after the ceremony. It is important that faith in the Knights is restored after Aktion's treason. There should remain no connection in the minds of people between a despicable criminal and the Commandant."

"And how do you plan to achieve that?"

"I will ask you to sanction the creation of my personal brigade. It will be the first brigade in which nobles and commoners will have to work together; in which the differences in status will mean less than passion and skill; in which any Knight could achieve his or her dreams…"

"Isn't it a little too soon? The memory of the fight in the lower quarters in which three noble Knights beat a newly accepted peasant to death with beer mugs has not yet been laid to rest."

Duke didn't recall the incident, but Alexei didn't seem surprised.

"No, Your Eminence, I will not be discouraged by a single failure. Whereas the Council chose to protect them from fair punishment, I will not…"

"Your Eminence, I heard more insults from the Commandant tonight than in all the years I served the Empire as a Councilor."

"This is not the time or place for you to be arguing," coldly interrupted Duke and the Emperor cast a grateful glance at him. "If you trusted Alexei enough to appoint him the Commandant or concede the rightness of the decision, let him do whatever he deems necessary."

…"Thank you, Duke," said Alexei once they were dismissed and the door to the Emperor's bedchambers closed behind them. "If you didn't intervene, I would have argued with that pompous fool for the rest of the night."

"A favor for a favor, you said earlier. And… congratulations, Alexei. How does it feel to be the new Commandant?"

"I am quite happy about it." The former Captain unceremoniously tapped him on the shoulder. "It will be difficult at first, but I think I am ready."

Frowning, Duke recoiled, astonished and irritated with Alexei's sudden amicability.

"Do not expect me to attend your ceremony and listen to your speeches tomorrow."

The Commandant stared at him in mute amazement for a long moment and finally burst out laughing.

"You never change, Duke."

***o***

Damuron sat on the edge of his bed, having wrapped himself in a blanket, and slowly chewed the gummy candy called _happiness_. Only one merchant in Zaphias sold these rather peculiar sweets which tasted even better than apple and mélange gels. He gave each emotion a color: scarlet for love, a mixture of purple and crimson for anger, blue for sadness and happiness was orange. He called his invention a rainbow of life. A queer fellow he was, loved to philosophize. '_Don't waste your youth, lads_,' he used to say. '_Catch luck by its tale and never let it go._'

Gray sunlight percolated into the room through the window and if Damuron raised his head, he would see countless specks of dust floating in the air. But he kept his eyes fixed on the floorboards until he memorized the intricate patterns on the wood. If he looked at them from a different angle, they bore resemblance to ugly faces of walking tree stumps which a hapless adventurer could meet by Halure.

Luck. Happiness. What did those words mean to Damuron? He didn't think of them long enough until he looked into the eyes of Duke's friend and understood how easily he could lose everything; how fragile his happiness was. He didn't recall how he jumped out of the window, having recovered himself in the dark street, and ran like he had never run before in his life. Each gasp for breath made his chest ache. If his father's servants caught him, he would receive a stern reprimand from his parents. Angry husbands only threatened to bash his pretty face. However, never before in his adventures did he risk losing his knighthood and even life. Damuron was certain he escaped by sheer luck.

The merchant from the lower quarters gave _luck_ a yellow color.

He should have been happy, but the elation he often felt after the successful end of another risky adventure seemed malapropos. He was up to his neck in water and couldn't remain in denial about the truth any longer. He was happier when he didn't know anything about the Hunters or Duke searching for the secrets of the ancient civilization. The war had begun and he barely contemplated the underlying reasons. What role did the Entelexeia and the Guilds played in the conflict? Why did Alexei need Duke? How would they fight against powerful creatures that could destroy their barriers? The revelations were, however, an inevitable part of life.

Damuron had only himself to blame. Last night he returned to his room, vibrant with fear, yet in the morning, when the sunlight dispelled that fear, he already felt an irresistible urge to return to Duke's library. Groaning, he clenched his head in his palms and crammed his mouth with gummy orange candy. Happiness.

"Don'tcha wanna forget about everything, Raven?" He whispered to himself. "He won't let ya go this time."

Damuron wasn't certain when he lost his pursuer. Darkness didn't seem to impede the Krityan in any way, but then he might not have expected Damuron to desperately jump out of the window on the second floor.

After he ate half of his stash of rainbow candy, Damuron headed to Casey's room which was situated in the same wing as his only one floor above. The girl wasn't there, yet he felt her presence nevertheless. It was in the way she neatly folded her clothes on the chairs and arranged books on the small shelf; it was in the way she left the curtains half-closed and decorated her desk. Thereat stood a large vase with a gorgeous bouquet of fire lilies.

"Hey, Damuron, did you send me those?"

"I, ugh… Casey!" He froze, startled. "I didn't know you were here."

"I wasn't," she appeared before his eyes, unabashed. Her dark hair was tied with a ribbon and her eyes were laughing although her face betrayed none of the merriment. Raven scratched the back of his head. _Oh, Casey…_

"Where did you get the flowers? They are your favorites…"

"I don't know. Must have been a joke, but a good one nonetheless. There was an empty card attached to the bouquet," she shrugged and added with stern notes in her voice. "But you look awful. Your clothes are dirty and you have bags under your eyes. Wash your face, change your uniform and hurry! You wouldn't want to appear before the Commandant like that."

"The Commandant?" Damuron repeated like a fool.

"You haven't heard, have you?" Casey poured water into the small basin and pushed it towards him. "Aktion was murdered, Councilor Erkhart escaped and Alexei was appointed the new Commandant."

Damuron followed her advice, wiping his face with the towel afterwards.

"I brought you sweets, darlin'," He stretched his hand and on his palm lay a small yellow candy. _Luck_.

"Have you heard even a word I said?"

"Yeah, but… Alexei, the Commandant… It's confusing ol Raven, that's all. So much had happened in one night," he added quieter.

"There will be a ceremony tomorrow. What will he say, I wonder? Alexei…"

Damuron swallowed the candy and shook his head, "C'mon, Casey, let's congratulate him. I am sure he'll need us to clean up the mess with the dead Commandant and kidnapped Councilor."

"I don't think he was kidnapped…"

"Ah, who cares. We need to catch him, that's all I know."

And with a careless grin, Damuron walked out of the room. On the threshold, he looked back. The fire lilies stood out against the unobtrusive albeit clean wall of Casey's room, small droplets of liquid flame.

***o***

Duke closed the book and put it aside. He had finally understood everything… or almost everything.

Children of the Full Moon. Elucifer exaggerated when he said that all of them sacrificed themselves to seal away the Adephagos. Their remnants founded the Empire and therefore with their blood their power was inherited by those who were related to the throne. In some it barely manifested itself; others were bestowed with the full might of the ancient people. Those like him had a formula inscribed into their very being which allowed them to use certain artes without a blastia. Inefficient formula. Alone he wouldn't pose a threat to the world, but he nonetheless wanted to find a long-term solution so that Elucifer wouldn't have to worry.

Rising, Duke pushed the chair aside and wrapped himself tighter into the crimson robe he often wore at home. His friend was right all along. On that memorable day at the krene to stop Elucifer from becoming a part of Adephagos, he did write an oversimplified version of the Rizomata formula. Mages of this world knew four phases of aer transformation: sublimation, reduction, formation and dispersion. He discovered the fifth process which he called polarization because it required redistribution of smallest aer particles at the opposite poles. He used it to make a device to absorb aer, but the method proved to be insufficient – the crystals easily broke; instead, he turned it into a weapon. The Rizomata formula, however, eluded him for a long time. It was not difficult to write a regular formula; to balance out the variables and simplify the equation. He knew the basic magical symbols, _dakh, sunya, chah, ath_… But in the Rizomata formula the energy in the source never equated the output. He still did not know how to complete it for the three remaining processes, but at the krene he inscribed a part of his own formula into the experimental design, achieving temporary balance for aer dispersion. A very crude solution…

Fighting the masked enemies at Alexei's house only brought him closer to understanding the function of the formula, carved into his very being. Instead of concentrating on the arte, he had to clear his mind, curb his feelings and then let the aer flow freely around him. Duke thought of the whisper of waves, breaking against the shoreline, of light shining through the lush crones of trees while in the back of his mind variable aligned themselves in proper order.

When he returned from the Imperial Palace, Elucifer had already vanished, having forgotten, involuntarily or deliberately, to tell Duke where he had gone and why. It wasn't unusual and his friend could return in an hour or in a day, yet Duke couldn't afford to sit around, twiddling his thumbs, and wait until the Entelexeia concluded his private affairs. Firstly, he ordered his servants to ready a bath and after he washed off the residue of his nightly adventures, he retired to the library where the quiet favored unhurried reflections. Duke had much to think about.

His father, the last rightful lord in the Pantarei family… He had many mysteries he didn't want his son to know or didn't deign to involve him in. Perhaps, it annoyed him that Duke showed little interest in family matters. Ironically, he would have expressed more interest if father learned how to respect his wishes. And now Alexei wanted him to consider a possibility that his father did not perish. Duke was slightly distraught with the thought. The possibility threatened to disturb balance in his life which had been fragile after the appearance of Hunters.

Suddenly, Duke heard a noise. Outside, a white dove perched on the narrow windowsill, cooing, and once he approached, the bird fearlessly settled on his hand, flapping its wings. There was a message tied to its leg. Having hastily unfolded it, Duke read the calligraphically traced out words.

'_I apologize I disappeared so suddenly. I couldn't leave you a message and even now I am compelled to be brief, for there is little time. A thief broke into your library while you were meeting with the Captain of the Knights. Worry yourself not, he hadn't stolen anything. I pursued him, having soon discovered that he was a part of a large group responsible for arranging the escape of one of those traitors you told me about. You might have guessed they wore a particular emblem on their sleeves. _

_I do not know where they are heading. Without being noticed, I followed them until they stopped for a brief respite in Deidon Hold. They will be on their way soon._

_Hurry to Deidon Hold. Another message will wait for you there._

_I hope you are well,_

_Elucifer._'

Having ignited a fire, Duke disposed of the letter and released the dove. So a thief dared breaking into his library, thinking the house was empty, only to be discovered by Elucifer. Those Hunters seemed to know a lot about his and Alexei's intentions. _How odd…_

Without further ado, Duke changed into more suitable clothes for travelling, grabbed his sword and headed for the stables, yet not before he sealed the entrance to the library with an ancient fire glyph. Invisible to a naked eye, the trap would discourage common thieves and even for clever mages it would take time to decode the formula.

Unlike the Entelexeia, Duke could not fly, hence he had to resort to more mundane means of travelling. A stallion waited for him in the stables. Having gracefully flung himself in the saddle, he stroked its mane and galloped towards the main gate of Zaphias.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **this was the longest chapter so far and one of the hardest. You'll see why. ^^ (ugh, Duke ;) Oh, and many thanks to my reviewers as always. Comments inspire me to write faster. Predictably so. :)

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

_(…in which the Hunters strike again)_

Alexei was clad in full armor and a ceremonial, which was synonymous to impractical, cloak was thrown over his broad shoulders, broader so in steel shoulder straps. His fingers absent-mindedly traced the contours of his personal emblem on the red surcoat and each time he recalled that he had finally claimed the title of the Commandant which was rightfully his for years, a warm wave rose within him. For once, since he remembered himself, Alexei was at peace. It was a temporary feeling, which would soon be replaced by hunger – he could always achieve more, train harder and search deeper – but for a moment he was content. Calm. Complete.

The ceremony ended about half an hour ago, but he still remembered endless rows of knights, frozen in an upright stance, their fists pressed to their chests, saluting him; their voices, exalting him, '_Long live the Commandant!_'. Like a rumble of thunder… And he thought he wouldn't be as flustered as the day before, when the tip of the Emperor's sword touched his shoulder. And he thought his heart wouldn't flutter! Traitor! Alexei chuckled.

Duke didn't come, but the former Captain didn't expect him to. His absence could not mar the purity of his joy, yet one little detail did. He had seen a glimpse of golden hair, of an anxious face in the crowd of idlers and thus knew that Anna Angwald – the only person he did not want to see in the hour of his triumph – made her appearance. Perhaps, she hoped that Alexei forgave her, but if so, she would soon learn that she didn't know him at all. Even if Anna changed her mind, even if she showered apologies upon him, even if she begged him – anything she could do or say – would only exacerbate his dislike of his one-time lover. He wondered if Anna was overwhelmed with shame and therefore hid in the shadows.

Then Alexei delivered one of his most impressive speeches, judging by the reaction in the audience – it rewarded him with thunderous ovation – and withdrew to the Commandant's quarters to assemble his own brigade. Despite his earlier success, his chosen knights didn't show any enthusiasm, standing in morose silence. Nobles were not happy to serve with commoners and the latter expected retaliation. In the crowd, by one of the columns which propped the ceiling, his gaze found Damuron. The raven-haired knight appeared to be relaxed and Alexei liked his attitude.

"Comrades in arms," he began, "it is my pleasure to announce that you have been chosen to become members of my personal brigade. It is an honor, but also a great responsibility. I demand a lot from everyone present here. Not only will you be trained harder to acquire mastery of sword and artes, healing or combat, depending on your talent, but you will also need to change your attitude. I as the Commandant will promise to treat everyone equally, notwithstanding their social origins. The same I expect of you. If you cannot satisfy my demands, I give you one opportunity to leave unimpeded."

Nobody flinched. Their devotion to him or their desire to improve themselves was stronger than their personal grudges and it was a good sign.

"I see that my faith in you wasn't misplaced," continued Alexei. "Anyone who will lay hands on the fellow knights because they do not have an _appropriate_ lineage will be discharged, fined and sentenced to a year in prison. The Council will not protect them, for I will personally ensure that they receive a just treatment. What I tell you now under the threat of punishment I strongly believe you will understand with time and it is that everyone is equal. You may have different talents and different opinions, but no one is privileged solely because they were born into a rich family."

"My name is Alexei Dinoia and I am certain no one has ever heard of my family name." He rose, feeling his agitation growing and losing himself in the vehement emotion. "The Dinoia family was poor, but here I am, serving you as the Commandant. The possibilities are limitless regardless of where you came from if you have passion and will to succeed. Believe in yourself. Do not be discouraged by mistakes and flaws in the regime. Value your lives and give up only when you are dead!"

He glanced at his reflection and readjusted a few loose tresses.

"I will give you freedom. New life. Do not squander this opportunity."

"We understand, Commandant," they replied as one. Did they, truly?

"Very well. As every other unit, you will have a leader. Damuron Atomais, step forward." The raven-haired knight obeyed, breathlessly. "I hereby appoint you the Captain of my personal brigade. Everyone will obey your orders as if they were my own. Everyone will respect you as if you were me. Your second in command will be Casey."

In a sweeping manner Alexei signed the first official document he issued since he became the Commandant and handed it to Damuron who looked at him with gratitude which verged on awe.

"Everyone except those two is dismissed. We are heading out to Halure tomorrow at dawn. Don't be late! It is our duty as Knights to protect the city when its barrier weakens. After that, war awaits us! And beware of our enemy, the Hunters. I showed you the emblem during my initiation. Remember to investigate and report any sightings of them directly to me."

Once the small throng dispersed, Alexei beckoned them with a gesture. The hall where the Commandant conducted official meeting was of generous proportions and voices echoed under its ceiling if they spoke too loudly. Damuron still held the order in his hands, staring at it with disbelief.

"It is an honor, Commandant," he said, "which I don't know how I deserved."

"Thank you for giving me another chance, Commandant," added Casey.

Alexei wasn't certain that Aktion's favorite knight would trust him so soon, but she would be loyal to Damuron. And she had reputation and zeal the newly appointed Commandant needed.

"You both displayed valor and initiative in the streets of Zaphias," Alexei leaned forward and continued in a conspiratorial tone. "I heard Yeager was still around. There is another letter I need him to deliver to Hermes. The latter promised he could reinforce our barriers and I suggested we meet on a neutral territory, somewhere in Nordopolica. He also needs to be more careful. The Hunters are looking for him."

There were other matters the Commandant needed to clarify. Duke was rumored to have a Krityan friend. Duke knew everything Hermes did. It couldn't be a coincidence, he was certain of it. And while Duke kept his secrets well, the Krityan researcher could prove to be more affable.

Alexei yawned.

"I know where to find Yeager. Leave it to me," Damuron hid the letter in his bosom.

"I am reluctant to ask for his assistance, but who else will travel to the desert and come back in less than a week?"

"Is there anything else?"

"No, Casey, you may go," he smiled and realized how tired he was. "Both of you. I expect to see you tomorrow."

"I ask you to rest, Commandant. You look exhausted," rang from the threshold.

Even Damuron noticed when he was leaving. Alexei hadn't slept for two eventful nights, which drained him emotionally and physically. A glass emptied to the last droplets. The columns swayed, the ceiling darkened, his eyes felt heavy and, finding in himself no strength to resist the fatigue, the Commandant lowered his head onto the table and drifted into dreamless slumber.

***o***

Whistling a merry tune, Damuron walked into the tavern where his brigade had gathered, celebrating. He was pleased to see that knights didn't indulge themselves in wine excessively before their first ordeal. Casey would become a better captain, but Alexei made his decision and Damuron was grateful that the Commandant believed in him. He had a brigade now, responsibilities. Pride overfilled him. He wondered what his father would think if he saw his son now. Perhaps, someday, he should visit his hometown and surprise his family.

It was unusually loud in the room, but any tavern gladly welcomed knights. They were good customers, paid well, and any misdemeanor was reported to the Commandant himself, which meant that the innkeeper would receive a generous reimbursement for the reparations. Fights happened rarely because most knights treasured their reputation and remained disciplined even after they communed with the spirits.

On that evening, aside from a few shady figures in the corners and a woman of easy virtue, the tavern was occupied solely by the Imperial Knights. It wasn't easy to find Casey and Milvan in the commotion, but he finally noticed both of them and, having snuck up to his auburn-haired friend, startled him so that he choked on his food. He was having tortoise soup, his favorite.

"Captain Atomais, you finally grace us with your presence," mockingly said Milvan once he ceased coughing.

"Sorry 'bout that. Alexei kept me longer than I expected. You know our new Commandant, meticulous, pedantic in even the most insignificant details."

"Alexei…" mused Casey. "I do not know what to think of him. I used to dislike him, but the more I got to know him, the more I began agreeing with his ideals and my doubts… What right do I have to doubt him after Aktion betrayed the Empire?"

"Ah, Casey, don'tcha go all serious on us," Damuron clapped her on the shoulder and poured himself a glass of wine. "We're supposed to be celebrating and I'm hungry. What are they offering today?"

"Hmm… grilled fish, spicy shrimp and polwigle dumplings. Oh, and tortoise soup, of course. Nothing brightens my dull existence more than a glass of good wine and a bowl of tortoise soup with three pieces of freshly baked bread."

"I was in the mood for rappig steak, but I suppose shrimp will do instead," Damuron sighed and waved to the young waitress. "Aren't ya supposed to be happy that Alexei became our Commandant at last?"

"Today I love everyone," replied Milvan, eyeing the waitress as she made her way to their table. "Especially sweet girls with pretty faces and long legs. But I guess I can find love for Alexei as well. To the Commandant and to the glorious future of the Imperial Knights!"

They drank, even Casey. Then Damuron ordered a meal, having refrained from flirting with the girl, and turned to his second in command.

"Have you figured out who has been sending you flowers? I found another bouquet early in the morning, before Alexei delivered his speech."

Blush tinctured her cheeks. "I think it is from that stranger I met in the castle a few days ago."

"Stranger? What stranger?"

"Oh, our Casey has a secret admirer. And I thought Captain Atomais…" Thereupon he received a painful prod in the ribs from Damuron and faltered.

"I also bought you one. It was delivered to your room. I am happy to have you as my right hand. Now I am certain I won't screw up."

"Don't even dare thinking about failing," Casey raised her forefinger in a didactic manner. "I am going to help you become the best captain in the castle. I am proud of you, Damuron Atomais."

Raven paid his shrimp such undivided attention as if they had grown a pair of legs.

"Spare me the drivel. You begin to sound like Alexei when he speaks of equality and what was it? Dreams. Hah. If he knew what I was dreaming about… money and women, all the pleasures knighthood cannot give me."

"You are a cynical being, Milvan. If you had a little faith and put effort into training, you'd be a captain, too."

"I have something to ask of you, Casey," Damuron said suddenly and his tone was serious.

"Here we go…"

"Don'tcha ever fall silent, Milv? I was going to say… now I forgot. Nah." He took a deep breath. "Will you teach me how to use a bow?"

"Why?"

"Ah, darlin', how can I explain? Everyone knows how to use a sword. I am a captain now, I want to be better than everyone."

Casey beamed. "These are the words I've been waiting to hear for a long time. Do you want to start tonight?"

"T-tonight? That's a little unexpected, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Just don't leave me in a dark alley all alone."

He was joking, but Casey's face darkened.

"Since Hunters are roaming around freely, Alexei advised us to walk in pairs after sunset." She took his hand into hers and studied it. "You have hands of a swordsman, but I'll make you into a great archer in no time."

"What if I have terrible aim?"

"That's curable. You have excellent sight."

"What if I…"

"Raven, are you asking for compliments?"

"I.. erm… nevermind."

Damuron lowered his head and poked a shrimp with his fork. A mischievous smile played upon his lips.

***o***

Deidon Hold was a strategically important Imperial fortress which protected Zaphias from the North. Until it stood unshakably, the capital did not need to fear an invasion since only a desperate or foolish leader would send cavalry and infantry through the Quoi woods. The forest, rumors had it, was cursed, but more tangible than any gossip were monsters which lurked in gullies and thickets, frightening off curious idlers. The fortress itself, imposing in size, was surrounded by thick walls and sheltered houses, Guild quarters, and a small stronghold with a courtyard house where a garrison of the Imperial Knights was stationed. There a traveler could find rest, food, and purchase bare necessities for a reasonable price.

Duke arrived at Deidon Hold when the rising sun had gilded the horizon. Since he left Zaphias, he allowed himself only an hour of rest for the sake of his mount and after two sleepless nights, felt an overwhelming desire to close his eyes and drift into sleep. He left his jaded horse in the care of a groom at the stables. When he awoke, sunrays painted the ceiling of his room a darker hue of golden, characteristic of an early evening. Having paid for his accommodations, Duke left the inn and for a while wandered around the town, looking for Elucifer's message. The innkeeper said he hadn't seen a Krityan in years and neither did the captain of the Imperial Knights. Duke noticed that the garrison was doubled since the last time he had been to Deidon Hold. Doubtlessly, on Alexei's orders. The inhabitants of the fortress forsook the use of barrier blastia, having relied on the Knights and even Guilds for protection. Yet, its absence did not seem to influence or disturb the routine lives of people who bravely chose to defend the keep against hordes of monsters. Children boisterously played in the shadows cast by the branchy trees or tugged at their mother's skirts, begging for ice-cream. A stray cat lazily strolled by the smithy. Four knights were on their posts, guarding the open gate, and sun glimmered on their helmets.

Feeling his frustration and worry growing – Elucifer never broke his word easily – Duke walked up the stairs onto the wall and, leaning against the parapet, froze. A beautiful view unfolded before his eyes. The hilly plain stretched from the gate like a boundless ocean and blended with the skies in the distance. There a fire flared up as the sun was setting slowly, as though reluctantly, throwing itself upon the mercy of the approaching darkness. Half-forgotten myths, dating back to the times immemorial, described it as a chariot, drawn by a pair of mighty horses with fiery manes.

Was it possible he misunderstood his friend's letter?

Suddenly, Duke acutely felt a foreign presence.

"Elucifer?" He turned around. Disappointment reflected on his face at once when he realized he made a mistake. "Who are you, Entelexeia?"

Before him stood a tall, slender woman of Krityan race, dressed in an expensive tunic with wide sleeves and a pair of simple breeches. Her legs were shod in wicker sandals and the wind tousled her long dark-blue hair.

"You knew, a mere human? How?" She responded in a clear voice. "And you heard Elucifer's name. He decided to be a recluse centuries ago…"

"I am Duke. Elucifer is a dear friend of mine."

"Khroma," she introduced herself in turn, hiding a smile in the corners of her lips. "I am looking for something I had unfortunately lost."

"Then perhaps you can let me help you."

"It is not easy, but I appreciate the offer nonetheless. Human and Entelexeia… who would think that on the verge of a war I would meet another human willing to bond with one of us? You must know, however, that he is incapable of treason. Once he had chosen so, he will be with you until the end. Can you say the same of yourself?"

"What is your concern? We barely know each other…"

"Although I am young, I've known _him_ for many years, centuries even, a span of time your mind cannot comprehend," she shrugged her refined shoulders. "Belius said he chose to fight for humans. Are you the reason?"

"Perhaps, but I prefer to think that he had a much more complex agenda in mind. One motive needn't dominate or exclude the other. For someone who had known him for centuries, such conclusion should be obvious."

His words amazed Khroma - she threw her head back and quietly laughed. "I like your answer, witty and concise. I for once will not participate in this war. When I find what I lost, I… Goodbye, Duke. Perhaps it isn't the last time we meet."

"Farewell, Khroma," he said, following the Krityan woman with his gaze until she disappeared from view.

Humans… Entelexeia… What a strange encounter it was. He was prepared to kill Elucifer's kindred and in the name of what? Illusory peace in which he and his friend decided to believe? A hope which grew only frailer the longer he thought about it?

Belatedly, he decided to ask Khroma whether she met Elucifer, but soon realized that if she had a message from his friend, she would have delivered it regardless.

"Where are you, Elucifer?" He whispered, following the Entelexeia although she had already disappeared – down the stairs, across the square – and bent over the well. The water threw back his image, pale, thin, as that of a ghost or a man who underwent tremendous suffering. White, however, was the natural color of his skin and therefore he disliked bright sunlight. "What am I supposed to do?"

Duke had finally decided to wait another night and then head to Halure. Why Halure and not Ehmead Hill? He didn't know. He'd meet with Alexei, but… What was Elucifer thinking?

After a frugal meal, Duke returned to his room and tried to fall asleep again. Until that fateful day in Keiv Moc, his relationship with Elucifer had been a straightforward one, yet afterwards he began feeling as if something was missing in their friendship. Lucidity. If he hadn't yet forgiven Elucifer for raising a hand against him, for distrusting him, Duke would not question his resentment; if anything, he couldn't cease asking himself why he had forgotten so soon, with eagerness and unusual carelessness. Every time Elucifer invaded his thoughts, he welcomed the intrusion. The feeling was closer to genuine affection than any other he had ever experienced.

Before Duke knew it, the heat and the hum of voices, which were heard from the street, lulled him to sleep.

…He was jolted out of slumber by a muffled noise which came from the direction of the main gate. He slept lightly and Elucifer liked waking him up in the oddest of ways, with the help of a mirror or a spell. At first, he thought he had heard the noise in his dream, but as he looked out of the window, he noticed three dark shadows in the streak of moonlight.

Having buttoned his coat in haste, Duke leapt into the courtyard and hurried towards the square only to realize that he had been late. Two guards were motionlessly lying on the ground. One of the cloaked men pushed the lever to open the gate and the grating, rising, emitted the gritting sound which invaded his sleep. Meanwhile, another man put a small pipe to his lips and a shrill melody filled the air.

Duke wasted time to give the alarm and when he returned to the gate, the intruders disappeared. A small group of Imperial Knights poured out of the courtyard house, surrounding him. Some of them appeared sleepy, yawning and rubbing their eyes, others – worried, and only the captain angrily addressed him.

"Is this your idea of a joke?"

Duke was about to respond when one of the knights, panting, ran down the stairs and yelled, "Monsters! Monsters are coming!" His face had a sallow hue in the torchlight.

As if to corroborate his words, the ground shook. Knights scattered every which way, forgetting about him. The captain tried to lower the gate, but the intruders – Duke no longer had doubts that they were Hunters – tweaked with the mechanism and the gears jammed. Windows opened and frightened townspeople hailed each other, trying to understand what awoke them, their voices drowning in chaotic orders, '_Fall in!_' and '_Hold your position!_'

Duke found his horse in the stables, unsaddled. A thief tried to put the bit between its teeth, however, his presence scared him away. Having mounted his stallion, he galloped back to the gate. An horde of monsters was approaching quickly in a cloud of dust and archers in vain released arrows after arrows from their bows – with the same success they could shoot at the ocean. Two knights were bustling by the main lever, but the grating did not budge.

"Go back inside!" Shouted the captain. "It'll get hot very soon."

"Humph," Duke gracefully alighted and soothed his horse. He didn't have time to wait in Deidon Hold for weeks or take detours through the Quoi woods; nor could he allow the fortress to be overrun by monsters.

"Have you lost your mind?"

Duke lifted his arm, gripped the rein with the other and fearlessly walked towards the moving cloud of dust. A silvery glyph slowly appeared in the skies above Deidon Hold, growing and closing up, forming a full circle. _Strem _in the south, _ath _in the north, _phlem_ in the east… No, he had no time! Having let go of the bridle, Duke unsheathed his sword and leapt towards the first monster that reached the gate – a wild wolf. With a swift gesture he separated the head with a pair of burning green eyes from the body in flight. Black. White.

Crimson.

Duke landed amidst the monsters, whirling, as though dancing, only each movement wasn't meant to be admired, but to cause death. Small monsters like wolves and boars retreated before him, gathering around a larger, crab-like creature whose body was protected by a hard shell. Instead of wasting time, evading its nippers, he adroitly jumped onto it back and thrust his sword into the vulnerable spot on its neck.

As it toppled behind him, Duke froze, lowered his arm. He needed but a moment to finish the formula.

…_Dakh_ in the west…

Lightning pierced the clouds, struck into the center of the glyph, separating into many, and a cupola, glowing like a new sun, spread above the multitudes of monsters. There was a blinding flash of light and a smell of burnt flesh and wool filled the air. In the rows of monsters appeared a huge gap, bestrewn with corpses, however, the devastation didn't stop the others, only slowed them down somewhat. They attacked as if bewitched, bereft of fear; if Hunters learned how to control them…

A short delay nearly cost him his life. A lone wolf jumped out of the darkness and this time sharp talons found a mark. A twinge in his shoulder helped Duke recover. His face awry with pain, he struck the wolf with the handle of his sword, crushing its skull, and staggered. Three beasts, sensing his weakness and smelling his blood, pounced at him at once. Duke dodged the claws and plunged his blade into the wolf's stomach, at the same time conjuring a large icicle, which pierced the other beast's neck. The third one, squealing like a human, escaped with a broken leg.

Behind him the gate had finally closed.

And then he saw Elucifer. Surrounded by a halo of silver flames, he descended from the sky, like a streak of lightning, his angry roar drowning the howl of wolves and thud of hooves. The Entelexeia was calling for him. With his long tail he scattered lesser beasts upon landing. A spurt of flames turned a group of boars into ashes and the very ground underneath their feet began to tremble and swell up. Sharp stalagmites protruded from the rich soil, impaling monsters across the plains from Deidon Hold to where Elucifer towered like an impregnable bastion.

Yet, in this chaos, Duke saw how one of the knights on the wall turned a large crossbow towards his friend and fired. A bolt, as thick as five or six lances and as long as three, carved from a trunk of an ancient tree, began its flight. Gasping for breath, lacking time and thus forced to inscribe a part of his own formula into the glyph, Duke raised a shield on the way of the wooden spear. He felt the blow as if someone had punched him in the stomach when the bolt shattered the protection spell and in turn fell nearby.

The battle for Deidon Hold was over.

Hoping that no one would notice him in the mayhem, Duke climbed onto Elucifer's back, twined his arms around his friend's neck, and whispered, "Go."

***o***

An hour later Elucifer landed on a small glade in a forest near Halure. From bird's eye view, Duke could see the enormous tree in blossom, but then the nightly sky careened, like a ship in a gale, as his friend smoothly descended onto the island north of the impassable thicket and the majestic barrier blastia disappeared from his view. He harbored a strong dislike towards any blastia, although until recently needed to use one himself, but for an unknown reason he could not find the tree of Halure loathsome or ugly.

"I am sorry," said Elucifer, changing into a Krityan. Only his eyes shone with the silver glow, which as a halo enfolded him during the battle, and Duke recognized his friend's alter ego, stern in attitude and manners.

"You know you are not."

He discarded his long coat and headed towards the stream, which purled nearby. His shoulder was still bleeding, but the wound was superficial and it should suffice to apply a minor arte to heal it. His head slightly reeled, but he assumed it was a side effect of blood loss.

"You are correct, I am not, but it is a polite thing to say. I'll explain everything after I take a look at your wound."

"It is an unnecessary precaution. I can use simple artes to alleviate the pain and heal it."

"Then you've mastered your abilities," Elucifer approached with a wistful smile on his lips. "I never doubted you. However, let me do it as a token of goodwill and in case there is poison in your bloodstream. After a simple healing arte, your state will worsen. The wound will close, but soon, despite your strength, you will develop a fever which may endanger your life."

"But…"

"You indeed have a streak of obstinacy," his friend masterfully interrupted him. "Even after what I said in Dahngrest, you still carelessly refuse my help, as if you value neither yourself, nor my words. But although I know it is not true, I cannot help my resentment – that which I value so much, you dismiss without a moment's hesitation." Elucifer tried to speak with deliberation, but passion overwhelmed him and words gushed out in a torrent. "I thought for someone who had written a Rizomata formula to save me, the simple truth should not be hard to understand. We, Entelexeia, live longer than humans can imagine. A blessing and a curse, a coin with two sides. I accepted I would die when no one but me would retain a memory of my friends. I somehow accepted that I involuntarily tried to shorten the time I have left with you. Not without difficulty, but for your sake I managed. It is a silly hope, to think that you won't risk your life in this war, but why won't you at least let me help you when I can? When I want to?"

Duke froze, transfixed by blue eyes, burning so close to his, transfixed by silence, and when Elucifer's fingers resolutely undid a few buttons of his blouse, he did not resist. It slipped off his healthy shoulder – scarlet foam spraying on a white marble stone. Cold wind touched his naked skin, yet under Elucifer's unblinking gaze a wave of heat rose to his cheeks, and he didn't feel the cool.

That wasn't how he imagined their meeting. Elucifer's passionate words disturbed his peace of mind in a different way than his absence did. Was there ever a weakness in his friend's arguments?

"I suspected you could be poisoned," Elucifer continued, gripping his upper arm and he winced from pain. The edges of the wound had blackened, but blood was still oozing through the nearly transparent crimson cloth, staining his friend's palm. "Perhaps, a gattuso cub scratched you since the wound doesn't look deep. Regardless of whose poison it is, it won't hurt and…"

Duke inhaled an exquisite aroma of flowers and Elucifer's hair. He tried to keep his expression impassive, but in his friend's closeness he couldn't concentrate. Greenish trickles of aer wound around his shoulder, mitigating the pain, and once they vanished only a red spot remained which will heal in a few hours if he doesn't strain himself. His head was empty, light as air, fatigue disappeared and his body felt rejuvenated.

"Are you satisfied?" He quietly asked.

Instead of an answer, Elucifer's hands slipped off his arm and wrapped around his waist and he, so calm, so certain of himself, leaned forward, pressing his lips to Duke's. No one had ever kissed him with demand and passion and he couldn't decide how to respond besides giving in, awkwardly, to the pleasant caress. He never thought Elucifer's lips were warm and soft, and yet greedy, their lingering touches leaving him breathless.

Then as abruptly as he kissed Duke, his friend recoiled.

"I shouldn't have… I can show you unimaginable pleasure – a benefit of a millennium long life – but only if you want to. Forgive me, I have forgotten myself for a moment and it dismays me to think… that I coaxed you somehow, by deceit or flattery…" Elucifer passed a hand over his forehead as if to shut out a haunting thought. The glow in his eyes had faded. "What a disaster…"

"You would believe me to be so weak-minded?" Duke asked with reproach. He was still befuddled, but pleasantly so, and his heart was throbbing a tad faster than usually. "I… I certainly hadn't thought I was attracted to you, but… now I cannot deny I am. How odd…"

"I wouldn't call it odd."

"Then how else will you call it?" Duke buttoned his bloodied blouse, shivering in the cold wind, and sat on the ground near the stream. "You probably tried to tell me many times, but I wasn't listening. If you didn't kiss me, I would be still wondering what was amiss. Foolishly."

"Amiss?" Asked Elucifer, carefully taking a seat by his side, at a distance, but Duke immediately drew closer until their shoulders touched. He wanted to show his friend that he didn't lie about his willingness to accept the new albeit sudden development in their relationship.

"Yes, that was my impression. I couldn't describe it with different words. Forgive me… For once I didn't understand what you truly wished to say."

"I was content with what we had. I still am… I suspected one day I would slip and reveal my attraction, however, I couldn't predict how you would respond. You must know that I won't value you any less if you refuse. Moreover, it pains me to think that you agreed because you felt beholden to me somehow…"

Duke threw back his long hair and softly laughed. "Beholden? I don't understand whence such doubts arise in your mind."

A few moments passed in comfortable silence. Duke knew that it was important to ask Elucifer about the Hunters, yet he continued staring aimlessly at the lone leaf, which the stream carried deep into the forest. He couldn't be vexed or angry with his friend's actions. His friend? Familiar words lost their meaning, and he was uneasily questioning himself what he wanted, what he needed, what he had to say although he was never good at shaping his thoughts into words…

"I haven't received your message," he finally said to break the silence. "What detained you?"

Elucifer seemed relieved to talk about anything unrelated to personal feelings.

"The Hunters separated at Deidon Hold, but I had to continue my pursuit. I was also afraid to leave a message since I was not certain whether the innkeeper or even the captain of the Imperial Knights reported to them or not."

"And you knew I'd wait for you. How clever…"

"I was going to return for you tonight. They've stopped at Halure which is our destination, too. They tried to destroy Deidon Hold, Halure is to fall next… You realize what it means, don't you?"

Duke nodded. He began suspecting as much.

"They will not rest until the Empire lies in ruins."

***o***

The Imperial Knights were leaving the capital. The Commandant took with him three brigades, including his personal, having ordered the remaining Royal Guard to protect the Emperor and the barrier blastia. The morning happened to be cool. Mists crept upwards chill and damp. The barrier blastia disappeared from view along with the palace and Damuron, now the Captain of the Knights, wondered why the fog was so thick as he ordered his brigade to set off at a trot.

The Imperial Knights were leaving Zaphias. Halure awaited them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **this chapter is precisely what the title implies. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

_(…in which Duke and Elucifer are granted a respite)_

Duke lay on the bench under the tree of Halure. Around him, fell countless flower petals, like snowflake weightless, but soft and warm. Long, bedewed stalks of grass swayed in the wind, tickling his palm. Through the rosy curtain, through the entwinement of branches he saw white clouds, gliding across the boundless expanse of the sky, their sides gilded by the rising sun.

Early summer. Morning. The tree of Halure in blossom. An unbearable longing, like a tight knot, nested in his chest, a desire to achieve the impossible – to restore peace, to rid the world of Hermes blastia, to leave the Imperial city with his friend and journey to the edges of the known world, challenging the vanity of human wisdom. An arrogant fool thought he knew everything only because his world was small. His interest in certain matters, however, was purely moot; it didn't serve a goal to glorify the existence of his people.

But although he had resolve, he lacked the method. He could devise numerous theories, but they remained only such – theories, visions, dreams – until he would find a way to implement them.

Or was it a craving to feel Elucifer's lips joined with his, since their first kiss lasted long enough to intrigue, but not long enough to satisfy?

"How long have we known each other?" Suddenly asked Elucifer. He, too, sat on the bench and Duke's head comfortably rested on his lap.

"Six years and a half if you count that month I spent with you, recovering. I couldn't be wrong, could I?.. My menials concluded me dead, for it was my first long absence from Zaphias." He caught a petal with his fingers and let it go, watching it float in the wind alongside many identical petals. Orphan petals which lost their way and reason. Before he met Elucifer, he was like them. "Why do you ask? Have you forgotten?"

"Nay, I was thinking, comparing six to a hundred or two hundred. It still hurts sometimes – you know what I mean? – to realize that six years is but a fleeting moment. Like watching an ephemeron… bright, short-lived… Forgive me, we agreed not to talk about it and all I recently say, it seems, leads to the same discussion."

"Forget about it… I met Khroma yesterday. Do you know each other?"

"She is an old acquaintance of mine with whom I traveled from time to time. She and I had a lot in common, shared an interest in humans, but then she made a rash choice… Unlike me or Phaeroh, she witnessed only the fall of the Geraios civilization… Younger than her is Astal; he was born after Children of the Full Moon sealed Adephagos. What did Khroma want in Deidon Hold?"

"I don't know… Can I ask a silly question?"

"Certainly."

"How many times do you have to turn the hourglass over to measure six and a half years?"

"It is an odd question," Elucifer admitted with a chuckle.

"As a child, I wanted to know answers to questions like that. How many stars appear on the sky at night? How many petals does the tree of Halure shed every summer? How many bees live in the garden of my father's manor? I remember how much other children loved the fireworks, how they stared at the sky in awe, laughing… They were excited by such trifles. I pondered over the type of blastia they used to create a colorful explosion."

"And what did you do when you found answers?"

"Nothing. Invented another question."

"You had an inquisitive mind coupled with a candid, selfless desire to explore."

"You're generous with the compliments today, Elucifer, flinging them about quite carelessly."

"It's not my fault you are stunning."

"Ah, am I?" Duke raised himself on the elbow. He thought of a sarcastic remark, but Elucifer's captivating smile disarmed him and he was momentarily startled beyond speech. Why didn't he notice before how beautiful his friend's smile was?

"Occasionally," Elucifer corrected himself. "When you forget to sleep for days, researching something I do not want to know about -"

"Preposterous!" He snorted. "I never -"

"…and when you get a sunburn, you look awful. I recall you spent two days in the desert and when you met me at Yormgen, your skin was almost the same color as your blouse. I couldn't look at you without thinking how painful it must have been…"

"You're exaggerating although I admit I dislike heat. My whims, however, pale in comparison to your inexplicable fear of curry powder."

"I cannot eat certain human food and spices. Curry causes me to sneeze uncontrollably," Elucifer burst out laughing. "See? I am bored at times, Duke, as only a thousand-year old being can be bored. Little surprises me, novelty loses its lure. Even this disguise is but an attempt to escape its clutches. But you help me dispel my ennui, cure my apathy and I smile every time I realize I need not seek a better remedy."

"How uncharacteristically selfish of you," Duke said with a serious expression, yet there were sparks of mirth in his dark-golden eyes. Then he suddenly rose, having remembered why they journeyed to Halure. "Where is our enemy? From where I stand, I see the inn and the small market, and… a child playing in the dust."

"Be patient. We'll find them if they are still here."

"And if they aren't?"

"Then Halure is safe," said Elucifer, playing with the lock of his light-blue hair.

"You are right. And Alexei will be here soon. It is only a matter of time before he warns everyone about the Hunters. They won't be able to move freely. But… what if they have a different plan? We still don't know anything about their reasons. Why did they choose that ancient symbol? It wouldn't have been easy to annihilate the Empire, even if they succeeded to destroy Halure and Deidon Hold and…"

"Duke?"

"I am thinking aloud. They must have a weakness."

"Duke."

"I know what you're trying to say. It is pointless to worry about circumstances which we cannot control. But what if, becoming complacent, we miss something we can change? Why do they want to destroy the Empire? We spoke to Don Whitehorse. The Guilds serve as the opposition, as a political counterpart of the Empire, not as a substitute, yet Hunters clearly pursue a different goal. Vengeance? For what? The Empire isn't renowned for its lenience, but annihilating an institution would plunge the human society into chaos. Guilds alone cannot maintain order. And then… Zaphias, Deidon Hold, Halure… Someone who devised a coup d'etat of such magnitude wouldn't commit an error as foolish as disregarding people's desire to protect what belongs to them. Their greed."

"If I hear you aright, you believe they intend to attack the weakening Empire from different fronts. It's possible. Think about the war with the Entelexeia. We weren't ready to wage one before the treason of the former Commandant. There will be many more battles… Is it what truly bothers you?"

"Yes," he exhaled, lacing his fingers together to overcome a sudden fit of nervous excitement. "I fear that we are being played, that the events at Deidon Hold are but a decoy to distract us and Alexei from something very important. Answers for the future are always hidden in the past."

"The past…" mused Elucifer and then jumped to his feet. "Of course, the past… Why haven't I thought of it earlier? I apologize, but I must leave you now."

"Why?" He asked, bewildered.

"I'll tell you when I find out."

"Fine, but what should I do until you return?"

"I will be at the inn. Investigate the town and come see me at sunset."

"Elucifer."

He turned, hopeful. Despite the gravity of the situation, Duke wanted to ask why he didn't try to kiss him again, but it was a foolish question. The answer was obvious. It irritated him immensely, the obviousness.

"Don't mind me. I… I'll meet you at the inn."

Elucifer nodded and he watched the light of hope fade in his friend's eyes until he looked almost hurt, vulnerable – almost because ancient beings were beyond even the momentary weakness or so he kept telling himself to salve his conscience. It was his fault that he didn't know the right words. For him, words meant little unless there was an action to support the claim. For him… And there it was, the glaring mistake in his logic. If he did not intend to hurt Elucifer, he should cease thinking what suited him and begin thinking about what it was that his friend wanted.

The answer was obvious and yet Duke couldn't move a limb, standing under the tree as Elucifer disappeared along the narrow path, and around him orphan petals kept falling, reminding him of himself somehow and of his friend's expression, lone, lost, bereft of home without their choice.

***o***

When Alexei arrived at Deidon Hold, he found the city gates wide opened. A small crowd of people gathered in front of them, people were gesticulating vehemently, evidently arguing, and a captain dressed in the surcoat of the Imperial Knights tried to quieten them. The Commandant alighted, giving the bridle of his horse to his adjutant, and headed towards the source of the commotion. He expected to find the fortress in perfect order since he doubled its garrison to ensure its inhabitants were protected, but instead he saw confusion and devastation.

"Care to explain yourself, Captain?" He addressed the hefty knight, deigning him with but a swift look.

"Y-your Excellency!" The captain appeared startled, but relief showed on his sweaty face as he, squinting from blinding sunlight, discerned the emblem on his armor. "W-we were informed of your arrival and I-I b-begged these people to wait, b-but they w-wouldn't listen." He continued stammering and Alexei, since he already felt vexed by unexpected discovery, was burning with anger. "They w-want answers."

So did he. The Commandant gracefully flung himself into the saddle, lifting his left arm and tugging at the reins with his right so abruptly that his stallion pranced and neighed loudly in protest to such unfair treatment. His behavior drew the attention of perplexed wranglers and silence quickly spread over the square.

"Citizens of Deidon Hold," he raised his voice. "I am Alexei Dinoia, the newly appointed Commandant of the Imperial Knights. I came to you with formal letters from the Emperor himself and reinforcements to ensure that you will sleep safely in your beds. Look behind my back if you don't believe my words! Three elite brigades are going to protect you from any danger. Return to your homes and families without worry! When I have answers, I assure you, you will as well."

Murmur rippled over the multitude and died down as the people began dispersing. Nobody dared to challenge him openly. Only a few foolhardy young men lingered by the courtyard house, pretending to be drinking or wasting time in a meaningless conversation while in truth they harkened to every carelessly spoken word and kept an alert eye for every detail. They belonged to the group of troublemakers who spread about false rumors to make themselves seem more important.

"Make sure horses receive enough water and knights dine well," the Commandant ordered his adjutant and then, having beckoned Damuron Atomais, turned to the middle-aged captain again. "Now I want to hear everything, but spare me the insignificant details. And find a place where we will not be interrupted."

The captain whose name Alexei forgot the moment he introduced himself led them into a small room with barren walls and a table, surrounded by three chairs. A young maid timidly set a tray with food onto the tabletop and hurried to make herself scarce. Alexei took a seat, filled his plate with pork curry, poured himself a cup of water and allowed the knight to begin his story.

"I hadn't seen much and, sad to say, I cannot satisfy your curiosity," he said. "Someone opened the gate to an horde of monsters and the fortress would have been overrun in hours, its inhabitants slaughtered if we didn't receive assistance. The same man who gave the alarm destroyed many beasts single-handedly. Then an enormous winged monster appeared, but we drove it away with a crossbow which we ordered from Dahngrest last year. I swear if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would have never believed that the ground could swell up and lightning be tamed by human will. I am not sure I want to see anything like that again."

"Who was that man? Do you remember how he looked?"

"He was a dashing young man, pale and willowy. He wore a long crimson coat and his long hair had a peculiar white color. A strange kind of fellow who would stand out in any crowd."

"Duke," whispered Alexei.

"What did you say, Your Excellency?"

"It's not important," the Commandant reassured him. So Duke possessed the power to annihilate large hordes of monsters of which he knew very little. Alexei felt a pang of jealousy in his heart, but he told himself that he didn't need to worry about the last Pantarei who would never oppose him. The thought calmed him, but did not appease his curiosity. What gave him such unmatched might?

"That's Duke for ya," quietly added Damuron. Alexei acknowledged his words with a nod.

"Yet, the chain of mysterious events continued," said the captain, giving no sign that he noticed the brief conversation. "I asked two knights who guarded the gate that night about the identity of the intruders… or, rather, I wanted to ask both of them, but one knight was found dead at dawn. We buried his body, but among his belongings we discovered this. I hope it will be of interest to you, Commandant."

It wasn't much, a page or two torn out of a diary, crumpled and bloodied. A symbol of the ancient civilization, a bow with three arrows, was depicted on one piece of parchment and on the other the owner wrote among many apologies and avowals of guilt a few no less enigmatic words, '_I crave nothing else. I ask no reward for my services. They promised me I would one day see the blessed city of Enmer._'

"What do you think?" Alexei asked Damuron after they walked out of the courtyard house. The Commandant briefly thanked the old knight, finished his meal and took his leave without further ado. He also asked permission to keep the knight's diary or whatever remained of it. "Have you ever heard of a city called Enmer?"

"Not once in my life, Commandant," cheerfully replied Damuron.

"Enmer, Enmer… neither have I. What an odd name…" Alexei's gaze fell onto the signboard of a tavern. "Let's have a drink. What say you? My head is clearer after a glass of wine."

"If they serve wine in this hole."

The room was dim and sultry. A few hunched men sat around the table, drinking, and a beggar snored in the corner, having wrapped himself in a discolored cloak. Alexei paid for the bottle of wine – to his surprise, the innkeeper had a few left which he outrageously overpriced – and returned to contemplating the tavern.

"What a meaningless, miserable life," he said with disdain, gesturing at the pauper. "While the Empire struggles to prosper, he sleeps here all day and robs the hard-working citizens even if they give money willingly. I wouldn't. He has no excuse to be poor…"

"Not everyone has your talent and will, Commandant," politely replied Damuron, waiting for him to take a sip. Alexei drank the whole goblet in one gulp.

"It is a fair judgment, I suppose, but since I remember hunger and poverty and father's desperate attempts to pay off our debt, I cannot feel pity towards the likes of him. He often cried, my father, when he thought no one was looking, but he never begged." A grimace distorted his face. "Worthless lot, those beggars…"

"Is your father still alive? Forgive me if my curiosity is untimely…"

"You have permission to speak your mind. Let's be honest with each other today," a painful grimace changed into a wan smile and, staring blankly at the wall, the Commandant continued. "My father died a few years ago, succumbed to a disease which he contracted, working in the fields. It was too late when the letter my mother sent me reached the capital. I could have given them more money… She died three months later. I am not even certain our home still stands where it used to or the landlord leveled it to the ground. I never came back after the funeral…"

"I became a knight because I did not want to see people like you suffer. Everyone has a tragic story, even Casey, and I just want to be everything my father was not."

"But that is the reason why I chose you. You understand the common people although you grew up a noble. I value your unique perspective. That reminds me… forget about Duke."

"Oh?" Damuron lifted an eyebrow.

"He isn't important. We need to find out who leads these Hunters before they stall the campaign. I can trust your acute sight and uncanny abilities to take note of little details. Look at that beggar. Maybe he is a spy…"

"That's a little crazy, Commandant."

"Ha-ha. I like your honesty." Alexei wiped his forehead with the back of his palm. He was beginning to feel wine affecting him and everything he might have considered even mildly offensive made him laugh. "From now on I want you to tell me of anyone suspicious, especially if you hear them mention Hunters, Entelexeia or this mysterious city, Enmer. Enmer… if it's an ancient city which doesn't exist today, how did he intend to see it? If it exists… Nonsense."

"Maybe they are building a city," drawled Damuron, raising his goblet. His eyes became a bit bleary, his cheeks glowed and Alexei realized that his chosen captain would collapse if they didn't stop communing with spirits.

"Why didn't you tell me you would rather not drink? You need to get fresh air."

"You don't refuse a Commandant," he replied with a silly grin. "Truly, Alexei, how could I decline such offer? I-I'm fine."

Alexei frowned. "We'll talk later. Are you in a condition to ride a horse?"

"Yeah, don'tcha worry about Raven," he smoothed his disheveled hair and when the Commandant brought him a glass of ice-cold water, he obediently drained it.

'_What a strange manner of speaking. Raven?_' Thought Alexei, striding confidently out of the room with Damuron a few steps behind. He walked without assistance, even with some semblance of dignity and, having dismissed pointless questions from his mind, the Commandant ordered his Knights to tackle up.

If Halure's barrier does not hold until his arrival, he will be remembered as the most incompetent and short-lived Commandant in the history of the Empire.

***o***

After hours of aimless wandering around the town, after conversing with the mayor and the innkeeper, Duke returned to the tavern and found Elucifer in the room, scribbling something in a book. Upon hearing him enter, his friend hastily closed it and pushed it aside.

"What is it?" Inquired Duke with genuine interest although at first he intended to ask a different question.

Outside, the evening shadows deepened. A lamp with a small blastia embedded in it was never lit and darkness boldly crept inside, gathered in the corners. The tree of Halure cast a faint glow and it percolated through the windows, imparting to the room a touch of coziness.

Elucifer's brows knit. There was a barely noticeable tension in his pose, in his unbent shoulders, when he apologetically replied, "I cannot tell you yet. It's a thought, a hope, nothing more… a gift, perhaps… When I study it closer, I will explain, I promise."

Duke nodded. "I couldn't find Hunters. They left immediately after the news about a disaster at Deidon Hold reached Halure. Where are they heading as we speak? I do not know… Ehmead Hill? Aspio? It is apparent that for now we lost their trail…"

The answer was obvious. He thought about it all day, he couldn't be wrong. And yet, there he stood, speaking meaningless words, when he should be… No, meaningless only for the occasion since they could discuss what to do anytime.

"I've thought about what you said earlier. You are right, we shouldn't be chasing after them. Then we will always be one step behind. Instead, we should talk to Lorelei. I will introduce you to her… to convince you that humans aren't the only ones who wanted a war."

Elucifer rose from the table and he discerned in semi-darkness the refined outline of his shoulders, the elegant tilt of his head – no, stared at all the little details in his friend's appearance he didn't scrutinize before. Each discovery was akin to an awakening. He took a deep breath to shake off the delusion, but agitation did not pass, gaining strength with each moment. His throat dry, he took a step forward.

"I'll go with you." He barely heard his own words.

He had plenty of time to think, to decide what he wanted. Elucifer openly admitted his attraction and gave Duke a choice to accept it or reject it. There weren't many outcomes he feared if he gave in to the demands of his heart – ultimately, he wasn't bound by artificially created social morality – but Duke wouldn't be Duke if he hadn't thought of possible consequences. And he concluded that it would be an egregious mistake if, engrossed in cogitation, he failed to act.

Soft shadows concealed his friend's face, but Duke nevertheless felt his blue eyes fixed upon him. A quiver ran through his body, as if from a whiff of cold, fresh air, but it was his anticipation approaching a pinnacle and he had to unclench his fist, to inhale deeply again… They stood only at arm's length and anew he felt inexplicable weakness in his friend's proximity.

Silence became unbearable.

"Do not torment me needlessly…" Elucifer's lips barely moved. His lips… the longing returned, sharply flared up in his chest and Duke resolutely put his arms around his friend's neck, pressing himself to his body.

"Elucifer, please…" He said under his breath. Six and a half years of lucid friendship ended in a single moment and he felt but strange elation. What was done could no longer be undone, not easily, if ever. "I want it…"

His friend shuddered in his embrace, losing his composure, and kissed him - tentatively at first, teasingly, gently nibbling at his lower lip – but with each caress, they grew bolder, losing themselves in the reciprocal desire. Elucifer was different from his peers with whom he explored his curiosity when he was young; they were meek, submissive and his friend easily allured, by natural charm or experience, demanding from Duke every bit as much as Duke demanded from him. Soon they were consumed by passion, deaf and blind to the rest of world. Elucifer's lips were supple and he couldn't get enough of them, tasting every inch greedily, as if to make up for the time he had foolishly lost. His friend, in turn, slipped a hand underneath his blouse, evoking pleasant trepidation with every persistent touch. Everything was new and thrilling and he didn't notice when he moved back a little to take a breath and his own fingers attempted to undo the buckle of his friend's belt. Duke had to stop himself; with a faint moan he dropped his arms, resting his head on Elucifer's shoulder. Not today. Not so soon. Together they stood in silence, calming down, gaining awareness of sounds and lighting and smells…

"I…"

"Say nothing, you do not need to justify yourself," Elucifer let him relax in his embrace a little longer, then took a step backwards. Their gazes met. Duke expected to feel familiar excitement returning, but his ardor was spent in a brief outburst and he felt – no, not content, but undisturbed. He was gifted with a sharp mind and a strong will therefore it wasn't long before he restrained himself, regaining the ability to think rationally.

"It's sudden, hence confusing," he endeavored to explain. "When you understood you… were attracted to me, what did you feel?"

"I am too old to be perplexed. At first, I was horrified that it would cost me your friendship. Then… you didn't notice the change although a part of me desperately wanted it."

"Your fear was groundless, you know."

"Maybe." Elucifer stretched on the bed. "But if you aren't afraid to lose anything, you don't hope. And even if you feel only winged, giddy hope, deep underneath there is always fear accompanying it. I am not ashamed to admit it."

Duke averted his face and neared the window. "Do you want me to wake you up?"

"I'll rest for an hour. It will be a long flight."

Duke nodded to show his friend he heard his request, but his thoughts were already far away. He suddenly wanted to know what he truly feared.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** so I am back from my short _Tales of the Abyss_ detour. :) This chapter is a little shorter, but... lots of revelations. Feedback is much appreciated as always.

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

_(…in which Lorelei reveals the truth)_

In darkness, glimpsed now and then by the faint glow of the enormous tree blastia, Casey's face seemed ethereal and Damuron couldn't take his eyes off her, having frozen in a dreamlike state while she was speaking, her expressions changing from benevolent to slightly disapproving, but charming nevertheless. Raven didn't feel the weight of the bow in his hands. His chest ached from joy which he wanted to share with her, but he was afraid of how she would respond. He was afraid she would frighten away the timid bird of his hope and he wanted to remember the unblemished perfection of that night, how they stood together in the waterfall of falling flower petals, so close that he could easily pretend the distance between them did not exist until…

"Raven, are you listening to me?" Casey finally noticed he stood in stupor and gave him a flick on the shoulder. "You drag me out here when we should be resting to daydream? I don't understand you sometimes…"

"Darlin', I was just thinking…" Damuron – not Raven – came to his senses, feeling like an utter fool and blushing with embarrassment.

"Please, tell me, it's important…"

"The Commandant invited me for a drink and we had a frank conversation," he didn't necessarily lie, rather, told Casey the convenient half-truth. "It's sad, what happened to him. I often feel I lack something – conviction or zeal or willpower – because my reasons compared to his or yours seem petty."

"That's not true. Your own reasons inspire you more than anyone else's. Even if you accept a foreign ideal, it will always appear wrong, artificial, regardless of how flawlessly it is worded. You shouldn't be ashamed of your reasoning. It was born within your heart and I know you well enough to say that you are a kind and honest person."

Damuron drew the bow, as Casey taught him, until the string stretched and his hand touched his ear, aimed and with bated breath released the arrow. It flew through the air and plunged into the center of the target. He fancied he heard a clink, but then nightly sounds cascaded upon him, louder than usual after a few moments of concentrating in silence. With a confident smile Damuron lowered the bow and winked at the girl.

_You should do what I did, get drunk and kiss her. Then she will be begging you to stay... _No, Milvan was wrong about Casey.

"Don't worry, dear, I was listening to everything you said. But Commandant… he is different. His passion serves us as a beacon. I will never be able to comprehend how he rose from poverty to greatness. I always had choices and opportunities, but he managed to create those for himself out of naught. And I… he decided to believe in me and I got drunk like the last idiot in the world. I've disgraced myself in front of him."

"So this is what has been bothering you…"

"Yes. And no. What done is done and I am going to keep hoping that future holds something special for us. I was thinking about returning home for a day or two after we defend Halure. My father will be happy to hear that I had finally done something worthy with my life."

Casey nodded with approval. "It's a sudden decision. I never knew you thought about visiting your father although, I suppose, I should have expected you would want to."

"In the past, I had nothing to boast about and my father is a rather demanding man. I didn't always value his opinion, I didn't always obey him, and therefore I would not impress him with an achievement less significant than becoming a Captain of a brigade. And…"

"What is it, tell me?" Casey encouraged him to continue, sensing his agitation.

"Alexei… the Commandant, I mean, made me realize that I might not have the luxury to waste time and I don't want to be late. I don't want to wake up one day, knowing that my father died, thinking I was a good-for-nothing son."

Neither did he want to wake up, knowing that Casey gave her heart to another man, but Damuron had the morrow to confess his feelings and the day afterwards and maybe even months or years. The young often thought they would live forever.

***o***

The oldest mountain ridge in the world, the Truffdae Mountains, resembled an uneven row of jagged teeth, pulled out of the ground by an unknown force and abandoned to the mercy of sharp wind and rain which favored the flourishing of lush verdure. Untouched by civilization, the remote corner served the Entelexeia for a home. They inhabited the caves in the mountain slopes and from there a steep path led to the ocean across a meadow overgrown with knee-high grass and blooming dandelions.

Elucifer adored the ocean. On the shore he turned into an arrant child, such was Duke's impression, but, knowing his friend, he could not condemn his frivolousness, a trait he would hardly tolerate in anyone else. The ocean fascinated him, too, but differently. Duke sometimes stood on the cliff, watching as the waves, foaming, furiously threw themselves upon the stones and broke into countless droplets. Such a meaningless sacrifice which nature demanded time and time again.

When they arrived to the gathering place, Lorelei was already waiting for them. His threw a sidelong glance at his friend who stood on the glade before the entrance to the cave in his true form to match that of the enemy. Were they enemies? Duke didn't know. In bright sunlight Elucifer's body appeared to be glowing and from the tip of his tale to the glittering crimson and indigo feathers, he was sublime, a pinnacle of many miracles of nature. It would be untrue to say that Duke preferred his friend's Krityan appearance because he looked familiar thus or because his touch, his kiss awakened thrill and desire. Elucifer was not human and their mutual interest in each other would have never grown into a close friendship had Duke denied that truth. And perhaps, as queer and inexplicable as it seemed, he fell in love, platonically, with Elucifer's true form long before strong attraction sparked between them.

Lorelei resembled Phaeroh, only her feathers were black with a tinge of silver and azure. To many humans, he knew, she would appear intimidating, but Duke was never impressed by might alone. He tried not to harbor bitter discontent towards her for opposing Elucifer and he somewhat succeeded, greeting her with respect she deserved as an Entelexeia.

"You bring a human before me… I thought you knew me well, Elucifer," Lorelei spoke calmly as if the thought amused her rather than infuriated. "And isn't he the one I should blame for your blindness? Sadly, I know all your tricks, all your arguments which cannot sway me therefore I will request of you to refrain from giving me pointless advice. Ask what you need and leave."

"If that is your wish, Lorelei," replied his friend with dignity, "I will comply, however, I will not hide my true feelings. If you cannot understand that it was never my intention to abandon my kind in favor of humans or let them use Hermes blastia freely, then why accuse me of shortsightedness?"

"Enough! Although I still hold respect towards the oldest and strongest of us, I cannot guarantee I'll control myself much longer. Speak and take your leave!"

"Enemies then… Very well. Have you heard of the Guild which calls itself the Hunters?"

"Hunters…" she approached Duke and eyed him from head to toe. "What if I heard of them? Why should I speak in the presence of a human who stole you from us?"

"Because I have no secrets from him," retorted Elucifer.

"We all have secrets… Light-Bringer. Isn't it how they called you before the rebellion, before you had to smite their armies and destroy their fortresses? It wasn't a cheap victory, but we triumphed then. Why do you hesitate now?"

"He knows everything about my mistakes and my decision to drown that rebellion in blood was precisely that. We didn't win. We inflamed their thirst for more powerful blastia and Tarqaron… it doesn't matter. I will walk a different path."

Duke gazed at the Entelexeia intently, without fear, and outstretched his arm as if to shield Elucifer. "First Khroma, now you… Does it bring you satisfaction to blame me for something you cannot fix because then you won't have to feel helpless and responsible? Isn't it petty and human? Elucifer is your leader, I understand, but he didn't force you to oppose him. He didn't kill Elette."

Lorelei laughed and thin trickles of smoke belched out of her nostrils. "So says a human who carries poison in his blood." Duke recoiled from her. "Are you surprised? The Entelexeia can sense Children of the Full Moon no matter how weak their power is or how well they control it. I wonder… did Elucifer tell you that he intended to kill you because we considered you dangerous?"

"I never…"

So their meeting in the icy wasteland of Zopheir wasn't a coincidence, after all. Duke glanced at his friend and smiled. _'Do not worry, Eluficer, I don't believe her,'_ said his smile.

"If he wanted to take my life, he didn't even need to sully his hands. When he found me, I was dying on a nameless island, half-frozen in ice and weakened from exposure to excessive aer. But he rescued me. He wanted to give me knowledge, but not the dead knowledge which is passed from generation to generation, but the knowledge which is enriched with understanding, purified through doubt, and perfected in contemplation."

"I see… I'll tell you what I know then. Their existence is not important, for as every tool, they served their purpose." Lorelei sketched the Hunter's emblem with her claws. "It was the ancient symbol that fooled me first. They found me six years ago and when I understood who they were, we agreed to help each other. They began the inevitable war. How they did it? I never asked. They played their role and I fulfilled my promise. If we meet again, we will be enemies."

"They killed one of us," remarked Elucifer. "What did you promise them? Was it worth it?"

"They were looking for the entrance into the ancient city of Enmer."

"And you told them?"

"There are two ways to enter the city which no longer exists. Don't worry, Elucifer. I simply showed them the location of the ruins."

"So that's what Hunters seek? That's what the symbol means, a search for the lost knowledge…" whispered Duke. "It was obvious and yet…"

Suddenly, a deafening bellow filled the air. He flinched – so unforeseen was the outburst of anger – and glanced at his friend. Elucifer rarely lost his temper, but every time his ire resembled something elemental, unbridled, and now his wings were spread, his long neck arched and his paw was raised menacingly. Lorelei screeched, stooping in anticipation of a blow, but Elucifer never dealt it, rising above the glade instead. Duke was too astonished to intervene, or even hail his friend, watching as he soared up to the heavens and disappeared in the cloudless azure expanse.

"I told you we have too many secrets," Lorelei's quiet voice helped him recover from a rare kind of speechless stupor he fell into after someone behaved completely illogically – or he perceived the action as such for the lack of an explanation. "Part ways with him and let him fulfill his utmost duty to his people. You will never understand the weight which rests on our shoulders, what we've done in the past."

"Whatever you said made him angry," Duke said slowly. "He is never angry without a reason and honestly it frightens me. He is not bothered by trifles."

"We will settle our differences without your help."

"No, you don't understand. Enmerkar… They created Tarqaron, didn't they? A weapon capable of unimaginable destruction… "

"And what will those humans find in ruins older than your Empire?" She asked mockingly.

Duke neared the cliff and covered his eyes from bright sunlight which reflected off the glassy ocean surface. He knew where to find Elucifer.

"That is what I intend to find out."

***o***

It took him about two hours to climb down the mountain and cross the field. His friend sat on the shore mere feet away from the uneven line, drawn on the sand by the inbound tide, and hurled stones into the ocean. The wind tousled his light-blue hair and tilted long stalks of grass. Dandelions spattered the green blanket, like small suns in a miniscule Universe, like bright yellow gem stones, and as Duke walked by, they teased him, swaying to and fro.

He halted behind his friend's back.

"Elucifer? After everything you told me, you run away from me?"

He threw a stone into the water, watching it jump on the waves and disappear with a splash.

"Not from you, from myself. Metaphorically… I am still in my body, in vain fretting over old memories which even time cannot erase. There is nowhere I can run from myself. I left because I didn't want to fight her here and now and I would, had I stayed but a moment longer. What she had done, ignorantly, will have devastating consequences."

"What are you talking about?"

A dreamlike smile touched Elucifer's lips, but turned into a painful grimace as soon as he began speaking. "Enmer was a beautiful city and I say so not out of love for human architecture. Imagine a garden in the shape of a pyramid, exotic trees growing between houses, roofs drowning in lush verdure and flowers everywhere – scarlet, white, purple... Imagine, clouds glide on the skies, and shadows dance on the dazzlingly glittering river surface and the water is without an eddy."

"Are you feeling nostalgic?"

"Nostalgic? No. Guilty. Dispirited. After a thousand years I thought I could finally lay those memories to rest. I thought enough time had passed to bury my failure underneath the sand – a grave far better than many others."

Duke frowned with irritation. "You speak in riddles."

"Ah, Duke, memory is the hardest of all riddles. At times, it spares you and at times, punishes, showing images with poignant clarity. I met people with suppressed recollections and to them memory became the worst enemy." Elucifer clasped his hands to his chest and froze in an odd pose. "I told you the story of Enmerkar, didn't I?"

"Yes. But Hunters will find only ruins and maybe traces of ancient technology which will take years to replicate. If it is even possible… They look for an illusion, their goal is meaningless and it makes them a menace - people fall mad when they realize how pointless the goal to which they adhered fanatically has been - however, they are not invincible. Should their Guild be destroyed? Yes, for they seek dangerous secrets and plan to use them to upset the balance in the world…" He intently gazed at Elucifer, looking for an answer in his eyes – an honest man was always a child – but surprisingly he saw no genuine feeling reflected there. "Am I wrong?"

"You are. I didn't have enough power to finish what I started. I wasn't old enough or I didn't try hard… How do I know for certain now? The tower of Tarqaron was buried in the mountains where Aspio now stands, but it was never destroyed. It is there, intact, waiting for a greedy soul to raise it and use it. Before the desert consumed Enmerkar, their best mages tried to complete a formula to activate it from afar. Can you imagine what will happen if Hunters raise Tarqaron? No, you can't… If they cannot decipher the formulas which are inscribed into its foundation correctly, they can destroy humans or the Entelexeia or every living and breathing creature in the world."

"Why would they build such a weapon?"

"Precisely. Why? I never understood. Was it fright that motivated them? And shouldn't they fear their invention more than us? But humanity was never renowned for its foresight. Most live their lives as if every day is their last… It used to amaze Khroma, their attachment to life and little value they saw in it."

Tarqaron… Many questions were answered with only one name. Like Elucifer, Duke couldn't understand the Krityans who built it either. Logic gave the best answer, but emotion provided the best motivation.

Duke seated himself on the sand behind his friend (…_his lover?_) and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Elucifer's hair tickled his skin. "We will find those ruins, we will take that formula and if the Hunters had already stolen it…"

"…I will show you Enmerkar in its unmatched glory," echoed Elucifer. "Together we can find a way to interfere with their formula and prevent them from using the tower's weapon. It's quite possible..."

Remembering Lorelei's words, Duke inquired with astonishment, "How else can you enter the city which no longer exists?"

Elucifer touched his temple with a forefinger, "Through my memories."

***o***

The mayor of Halure received them in a small sunny room whose windows overlooked the tree blastia. Alexei sat at the head of the table and Damuron chose the chair to his left, feeling as if he was finally taking a part in something important. The Commandant announced that he wouldn't be able to stay in Halure for more than a few days because more urgent matters awaited him in the capital. Damuron suspected that they would soon march to Azellis and from there sail towards Mountain Temza since Alexei shared his intentions with his trusted Captain. Raven desired to distinguish himself in battle to efface the unpleasant expression he created on the Commandant in Deidon Hold although he was assured by Alexei himself that his small faux pas had been forgotten.

They decided to forget about the mysterious city of Enmer for the time being.

"How can you help us, Your Excellency?" Asked the mayor.

"Damuron, explain."

"We will divide our forces. I will lead my brigade and the Commandant will take the rest with him. Spring is the time when monsters breed. We will find their nests and lairs, we will burn as many as we can and the respite should be long enough for the tree to recover. I will patrol the Quoi woods and His Excellency chose the area near Aspio."

After discussing insignificant details, both Knights returned to their subordinates. Damuron gathered his brigade near the inn and, holding the restive horse back, galloped along the straight line. He was brandishing his sword, but behind his back he attached a small bow. The crowd cheered, shouting his name, and Casey smiled at him furtively, sending his heart fluttering in his chest. Overwhelmed by pure rapture, feeling invincible, Damuron in turn yelled, "Onward, brave Knights!" and waved towards the Halure's gate.

Later, he would return to this moment many times in his thoughts because that day remained in his memory as one of the happiest days in his life no matter how many years have passed thereafter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **I hate writer's blocks. But I am quite satisfied with how everything turned out now. :)

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

_(…in which Duke thinks of everything mysterious)_

A war, like every other craft, acquired a romantic halo in the imagination of young people. It appeared an easy path to glory and recognition and danger was welcomed rather than shunned with fervor only ignorance could condone.

Damuron wasn't an exception. He expected a quick and splendid triumph, but instead the victory was bloody and he returned to Halure, carrying wounded Casey in his arms. She shielded him from the monster's claws and the scratch was superficial, but soon afterwards she was in a fever, tossing and turning on the narrow bedding. Damuron didn't have an experienced healer in his brigade to deal with poison. "And it began so well," he thought to himself, pacing up and down the glade and furtively casting impatient glances at the tired Knights. It wasn't their fault that they needed rest, but Casey did not have the luxury – the pallor, the beads of sweat, the quivers were the signs which told him clearer than words she kept whispering that she would soon die. She tried to assure him she was well. Heretofore, he didn't know a persistent, haunting feeling which like a splinter stuck in his chest and with each passing minute the torture became only more so unbearable. He felt a different kind of helplessness. He was supposed to protect Casey, but instead she was ill because she was struck down by a blow meant for him. Finally, having decided to entrust to one of the knights the right to command the brigade in his absence, Damuron saddled a horse, took Casey with him and galloped towards Halure.

When he arrived, the night had fallen and the moon was obscured by clouds. However, despite the late hour, people could be seen everywhere – they thronged the main street which abutted upon the small square where the tree of Halure bloomed, exchanging puzzled looks and terse remarks from which Damuron was able to understand that Alexei single-handedly killed the Lord of the Plains. The Commandant didn't cease to amaze him. Unable to feel his feet, Damuron ran along the street, loudly asking if anyone had seen Alexei, but people shook their heads and dispassionately gazed after him. Perhaps, they mistook him for a deserter or a drunkard because his uniform was rumpled and he wobbled from fatigue.

Damuron finally found Alexei by the inn. He was showing the admiring crowd a pair of enormous horns which guaranteed their safety, for without a leader the monsters would not attack. Lord of the Plains was one of those rare gigantic creatures which inspired even the most dauntless souls with fright and to see one slain was a wonder indeed. Damuron elbowed his way to the porch and kneeled on the ground.

"What's the matter, Damuron?" The Commandant looked clearly displeased.

"We have secured the Quoi Woods, but Casey has been wounded."

"Where is your brigade?"

"I left them," he rose and looked Alexei in the eyes. "Casey… needed my help. I can cure small wounds, scratches, but I cannot cure poison."

"We'll talk about your choice later," the Commandant said sternly and ordered the Knights to bring Casey into one of the rooms they occupied.

Even Alexei had a troubled face when his eyes fell on Damuron's second in command. Her wound was no longer bleeding, but the crust of dark blood covered an ugly boil filled with pus. Shaking his head, the Commandant muttered something about healers being of no use. Raven froze by the porch as if an invisible tether chained him to the wooden handrail and his body refused to move as he watched Casey being carried inside. Her eyes were closed. She could not hear him even if he tried to reassure her.

"I'll help," suddenly rang a clear, calm voice.

Out of the crowd stepped a woman, tall and slender, with delicate cast of features, thin arches of eyebrows, and large dark-green eyes. Her hair was pulled tightly into the band at the back of her head, and luxuriant tresses cascaded over her shoulders. Later Damuron could recall she wore an expensive tunic with a décolleté, but no other detail was engraved into his memory.

"You need someone who mastered the healing artes," she continued, approaching. Her gait was light as impetuous wind. "'Tis a rare kind of poison which will debilitate you, but won't kill. However, if it is not treated properly, complications might cripple her."

"How do you know so much about poisons?" Having recovered, Damuron eyed the Krityan woman with suspicion.

"You do not look a gift horse in the mouth," she flashed an icy smile at him. "Do you want my help or not?"

"She is right," Alexei interrupted them before one of his careless remarks sparked off an argument. "There is nothing to gawk at, move away! We have a wounded Knight."

His last words were addressed to the curious idlers who crowded the stairs inside the inn.

The woman kept her promise. Once the door closed behind them, she kneeled, leaned over Casey's body, and mumbled a few words. A bright glyph appeared on the floor, white sparks rose in the air, melting when they touched the girl's skin, and for a while nothing changed – neither the mysterious Krityan, nor Casey moved or uttered a word. Damuron forgot to breathe properly, biting his lip unmercifully and nervously clenching and unclenching his fist.

Then, equally suddenly, the glow faded and the woman rose, as unabashed as before. "She will recover, but tonight let her sleep."

"How can I thank you…" Began Raven, but she fixed her unblinking gaze on him and he faltered.

"My name is Khroma and no gratitude is necessary."

She walked out of the room, treading silently, as though gliding above the ground. Like wind. Damuron was left with Alexei. The Commandant's face was unguarded, thoughtfulness and curiosity showing on it. "What a woman…" he whispered and then became aware of Raven's presence.

"Despite the fact that you followed the dictates of your noble heart," his expression hardened, "I am compelled to remind you that the fate of the whole brigade is more important than the fate of one woman. If the Knights do not return safely, you will answer for your decision. You will be stripped of your rank and imprisoned."

"I understand, Commandant," replied Damuron, feeling no fear, only defiance. "I will not fail you."

After Alexei, too, left Raven lingered to check on Casey. Color returned to her cheeks, she breathed deeper and, having whispered a few farewell words, with a clear conscience, he followed the Commandant, intending to meet his brigade.

***o***

Alexei was accustomed to achieving everything he had set his mind on and the strange Krityan woman stubbornly did not wish to leave his thoughts. He was slightly piqued by her coldness and disinterest in his glorious accomplishments. It was not an everyday occurrence that a human would slay a beast as ferocious and strong as the Lord of the Plains. The Commandant barely listened to the mayor who was profuse in his praise and ignored the villagers, directing his steps towards the tree blastia.

To no surprise, she stood there, having thrown her head back, and stared at the nightly sky.

"Khroma?"

Her name sounded foreign on his lips.

"I said I did not need gratitude." She replied with a smile which reminded him of Duke on that rare occasion he allowed himself to express an emotion. Both of them had secrets and both of them wasted no effort to conceal it, mocking him, but not maliciously or haughtily – rather, with confidence that it was their privilege to know something he didn't or shouldn't. For his own good, no less.

"I am curious… are you from Temza?"

"No, have you heard of Myorzo?"

"I thought it was a myth… But what brought you to Halure? Myorzo is a legendary city which had been swallowed by the Entelexeia. What have you forgotten on the surface?"

"Have you ever lost anything, Commandant?"

"So you knew…"

"The emblem on your surcoat," she replied. "It is very difficult to mistake it for any other. And I noticed how other Knights treated you with respect, befitting the title. But I digress… I am looking for something… someone, rather. Perhaps, you knew them as infamous criminals, but I cannot describe the complexity of the situation in few words."

"Tell me who they are and I will find them," Alexei said, intrigued – by the woman (whom he without a doubt considered beautiful ), by her knowledge, by her request. "And can I call you Khroma?"

She melodiously laughed. "Even if you do not find them, they will soon find you."

***o***

"What is it?" Asked Duke with amazement which he didn't even try to hide.

In the middle of the room spread the ink-black cloud of darkness. It wasn't uniform, constantly changing size, the swirl of colors drawing his eyes until his head began to reel.

Averting his face, he peered into the distance where the sun glittered on the twirling weather vanes which crowned the roofs of many houses in Dahngrest. Many had a shape of a cockatrice, a legendary monster who was rumored to have once been a protector of the city.

"It is a place, frozen in time; a place I had granted eternal peace. Welcome to Enmerkar, Duke," replied Elucifer with dreary pride. He reclined on the bed, exhausted and pale, his head limply resting on the pillow. His lips twitched when he spoke as though uttering words required enormous effort. A heap of parchment lay by his side in disarray, each sheet covered with glyphs, magic symbols, abridged words.

"Are you unwell?" Duke seated himself on the edge of the bed and brushed a loose light-blue strand off his friend's damp forehead.

"Worry not, I am fine. I worked all night to complete one the hardest formulas in my life. I thought of showing you the ancient city as a gift, an attempt to give words flesh and life… It is an illusion which borders reality. It is Enmer as I remembered it for so many years. One day in its glorious existence."

"Will you join me?"

"Let me rest for a few hours… Then I want to see Don Whitehorse. It'll give you a day to search on your own since I do not want to influence your view…"

Enmerkar… History which came alive. Duke did not know what to think about the Entelexeia's powers to recreate past from their memories in an illusion, but he awaited entering the ancient city with great agitation. Many an answer hid behind its walls.

It was a very familiar feeling.

When he was a child, no older than four or five - susceptible and naïve – he often wandered around the garden and often his legs had carried him to the path which abutted upon the brick wall in the shape of an arch. He stood there, with a sweet flutter in his chest looking at the mysterious gates and wondering – endlessly wondering – what lay behind them. It seemed to him the whole world hung at the end of that path, new, undiscovered world, brazenly challenging him to dare and reveal its fragile beauty… And then came the day when he learned that behind the arch was the same street he had been seeing every day from the window of his room – dusty, boisterous street which in his impressionable mind appeared as a living creature – and he felt bitter disappointment unlike any other he had felt heretofore. Duke was unfairly robbed. No, not of an exciting discovery – he had known frustration of finding something he thought was new only to realize its triviality and platitude; he was robbed of that sweet anticipation which seized him as he approached a mystery and which, he knew, would never return no matter how many times he came back to that arch.

He cried that day and no one understood why their attempts to placate him with sweets and toys failed dismally.

"Duke, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, I wasn't. A silly thought crossed my mind… No matter. What were you saying?"

"There is a library in the center of the city. In my memories, I believe, it will become a shrine to everything I knew, but forgot with time. Find it and if the answers aren't there, even my recollections will not help us."

…Duke remembered Elucifer's farewell words when he stepped into the cloud of darkness and the walls of the room expanded, disappearing in the blinding light. He found himself in the middle of the wide street which stretched as far as his eyes could see and sun shone in his face with sweltering ardor. Behind him, stairs abruptly descended from under his feet, like a stone waterfall, and around him columns arose from the paved ground, twined with ivy and half-concealed by thick branches of unfamiliar exotic trees. Their trunks, wearily, reclined over the artificial lakes and glassy water threw back their flawless image, undisturbed by a single ripple. Enormous birds with motley feathers strutted about without fear, pecking at the stones in search of food.

The whole city seemed surreal, having frozen in slumber, and light wind was its dream, disturbing its sleep, causing it to stir and whisper something in a language no living being could comprehend – a language of rustling leaves and murmuring waves. The gardens abounded with flowers. Rare buildings were of magnificent architecture which pleased the eye – each would easily dwarf even the most luxurious dwelling of an Imperial Councilor – but even among them stood out the majestic ziggurat of white marble and bricks, challenging the skies with boldness of a veteran of many battles. On the first glance, it had five levels of uneven size which converged on top, giving the structure a pyramid-like shape. The longest staircase Duke had ever seen led from the bottom of the edifice through the altar arch to the entrance on the fifth level.

No one in the streets paid him heed. The Krityans who inhabited Enmerkar wore rich clothes of silk and satin, decorated with unusual embroidery and of unusual design. They adorned their heads with jewelry or plated thin stripes of motley cloth into their hair. Despite Duke's striking dissimilarity with them, the natives did not cast curious glances over their shoulders or whisper to each other when he appeared, rather displaying amicable indifference which was not, he suspected, an inherent trait, but the repercussion of Elucifer's attraction to him. Enmer was an illusion, after all, an echo of distant past. If Duke scrutinized the details, he could see the miniscule flaws which betrayed it to be a fancy. The Krityans rarely responded to him when he attempted to hold a conversation and if they did, their remarks were terse and similar.

The ziggurat drowned in verdure. As Duke approached, he began seeing more exotic plants with wide leaves which intermingled with palm trees and tall cacti. What he mistook for an altar arch turned out to be a supporting frame for a huge blastia which controlled the irrigation system, just as Elucifer described. Suddenly, a huge shadow fell onto the ground. He raised his head towards the sun, obscured by an enormous floating fortress, and realized that he had found Tarqaron.

"It must have been a memory of Enmerkar in the days before the rebellion," he whispered to himself. "I wonder if Tarqaron is in the making and if it is so, where I can find its creators…"

Ascending the long stairs, he didn't lose his breath although sweat stood out on his forehead. He wiped it off with the back of the palm, stepping into the small room under a roof, adorned with an intricate bas-relief, depicting snakes, Entelexeia and griffins, fighting each other. It was a commemoration to the so-called mythical age, of which even his friend did not know much, when the Entelexeia vied with legendary monsters for the dominance over Terca Lumireis. Krityan guards saluted him, raising their spears high, and let him through as if in this part of Elucifer's memories he was revered.

The library inside the ziggurat was indeed of unsurpassed size. Rows of shelves disappeared in darkness which was barely disturbed by a thin streak of light which percolated into the room through the door. The smell of old tomes permeated the air. Silence and darkness defined the mysterious – all which teased and troubled the depths of human mind; all which allured and inspired with fear or burning curiosity.

How was he supposed to look for answers here?

"How may I be of assistance, young master?" As if he had somehow heard Duke's thoughts, a Krityan sprang up as if out of the ground, smiling.

"I am no master," objected Duke. "But I would be very much obliged if you help me find books on the architecture of your greatest weapon, Tarqaron."

"Of course you are! You are our young master and we will humbly do as we are bidden. Follow me."

The Krityan procured a crystal out of his pocket and placed it into the hole in the wall. The room immediately lit up, subdued light dispelled darkness, revealing a huge hexagon hall with the table at the center. Thereto the enigmatic guide led Duke along the rows of bookshelves.

On the table were scattered a dozen or so books with empty covers and the young Krityan chose one from the pile and placed it on top.

"Young master should find everything he needs here."

Duke politely thanked him and without further ado delved into the old books in search of answers.

It didn't take him long to realize that what he perceived as a book was a collection of memories – Elucifer's memories. From them he was able to reconstruct the complete story of Tarqaron, parts of which even his omniscient friend barely remembered. The design of the tower was born from a twisted but doubtlessly genius mind of a Krityan who pursued but one goal – to further the advancement of his race. He died before he could see his dream realized. His obsession had gushed onto the parchment in dozens of drawings, one more impossible than the other, and guided by his legacy, prominent mages and architects transformed a city into the deadliest weapon the world had ever known.

The formulas followed. Duke would be lying to himself if he thought they were easy to decipher; perhaps, they'd even cause him a headache, one of those persistent ones which only Elucifer could alleviate with herb tea. Even magical symbols were unfamiliar, with the exception of _dakh_ and _ath_, but as though all forces of the world, both known and unknown, were against him, they weren't balanced in the way he was accustomed to seeing. And the ancient people did not like to simplify their formulas, leaving them a complex clutter of symbols as if they desired to create as many obstacles for the future generations as possible. Or, perhaps, knowledge in those times was a privilege one had to earn…

He was sifting through ashes, seeing from time to time Elucifer's personal memories among the dispassionately created images of Tarqaron which seeped, involuntarily, into the accurate account of events preceding the rebellion. Once he saw his friend standing on a rock in a meadow and Krityans, stricken with awe, poured out into the glade to listen to what he said. The Entelexeia were worshipped as gods. On the other picture, his friend was hugging a woman and she was laughing, holding a wreath of flowers in her hands. Unclouded happiness… And ashes which remained after the time had erased it and replaced with… _him_? Can he give Elucifer _that_? It was a craft in itself, to be able to be happy, and he was hardly an artisan. Those thoughts also implied that he presumed judging his friend's choices because he suddenly doubted himself and in it was a certain irony.

He was tired. Such was the only explanation.

…When Duke emerged from the library, stifling a yawn, the sun had begun its unhurried decline and shadows on the ground became distorted and elongated. If he skewed his eyes, he could see his figure with disproportional head and sickly thin shoulders although, he recalled with a smile, Elucifer often complimented his stature and frame. Elegance, that was the word.

Then he noticed that the Krityan who obligingly showed him the way around the library disappeared and with him vanished every inhabitant of the ancient city. Streets below the ziggurat were devoid of life and that unnatural detail irritated the eyes. Cities couldn't be that empty.

In the middle of the stairs, resting his head on his chest, sat Elucifer.

"What happened to Enmerkar?" Duke asked.

"Nothing I would consider noteworthy," replied his friend without changing the pose. "Did my mastery of magic tricked you, made you forget? It is an illusion and I am its creator. But before I explain my decision, let me ask whether you found anything useful."

Duke nodded, "I did, but I will not decipher the formula sooner than in three or four days."

"We can take those books with us, if you wish. Miniscule objects I can make real. However, now I want you to cease thinking of the world which is outside of this city and give into the charm of its beauty."

"You mean the charm of stones and cold marble?" He touched the stairs and walls with his fingers and they remained cool even in bright daylight. "It is a monument to human resilience and advancement which to the same degree symbolizes human greed."

"Do not be stubborn and try looking beyond it. It is a rare place where nature and civilization met, changed, but one did not necessarily prevail over the other."

"It's the garden, isn't it? You built it with them, the Entelexeia and humans… together."

"Much water had flowed under the bridge since then." Elucifer rose and beckoned him with a strange smile. "But wasn't I the one who said to forget about this nonsense? Come with me. Tonight Enmerkar will belong to us."

…Elucifer did not lie, not even in the slightest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **this is one of those borderline M chapters I mentioned at the beginning. I'm quite bad with ratings. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 14.**

_(…in which Yeager returns)_

'_You are a coward, Duke,_' he thought to himself, leaning his elbows on the marble windowsill and peering into the distance where the great city of Enmer sprawled dreamfully, showing its unsurpassed beauty to the only witness: him. The overbearing presence of the ziggurat could no longer be felt. Temples and houses with ornate roofs stood with unlit windows, acquiring fantastic shapes. One of them, it seemed, sank to the side and the other resembled a hut from a children's fairy tale. Against the invisible boundaries of darkness swashed the endless sea of verdure and therefrom warm wind wafted the heady smells of flowers.

The night was perfect, but his heart was heavy.

No matter how passionately he wanted to feel certainty, life was often a province of chance. He couldn't risk leaving certain decisions to chance.

"I am a coward," he whispered.

"What did you say? I wasn't listening…" Elucifer's voice was heard from behind. His friend reclined against the pillows in an inviting pose – there was no mistake about the nature of his invitation – but Duke stood by the window as if held by invisible chains.

"I thought of the frailty of coincidence… Recall the chain of events which led to our meeting, for example. I was born into a family related to the Emperor, thus inheriting a curse of the Children of the Full Moon. Despite my father's will, I chose a different path from that of any respectable noble and my parents died before they could interfere with my fate. I developed a passion for this world's mysteries at an early age. Of all air krenes I chose to study the one in the wasteland of Zopheir, and a mindless beast preyed on me, wounding me despite my skills. And these are but a few events of the many… What if you never took interest in a Child of the Full Moon? What if you on an impulse decided to leave me dying in the snow? What if…" Duke waved his hand with uncharacteristic impatience. "Had but one of the events failed to occur, we wouldn't have met. A frightening thought… How much is in the hands of a whimsical chance, of a coincidence? Or is it a coincidence even? The chain of such complexity couldn't be a concurrence of circumstances. Maybe, blind laws led us to each other, laws whose intricacy a decrepit human mind such as mine cannot comprehend…"

Elucifer's laughter resounded under the tall ceiling, loud and glib.

"What are you laughing at?" Duke mumbled, feeling slightly offended by his friend's attitude.

"Have you ever tried to listen to yourself, Duke? You know why I invited you to the empty city… it is my gift to you, my confession – let my words be trite, but my deeds will forever remain imprinted in your memory. And you… as if to say that my efforts were for naught, you decided to bore me with long speeches until I fell asleep. You would he a terrible lover to a woman – she unambiguously asks for your attention and you respond with a lecture on sublime matters. And then you ask why I laugh even if I cannot disagree with your words…"

A deep frown appeared on Duke's forehead, but was quickly smoothed away as he realized once again that Elucifer was right.

"I didn't have many liaisons in the past. Sometimes I know how to express myself, sometimes I hesitate..." He could no longer restrain laughter. "But when you describe it like that, I can very well… imagine how it would put me in a very precarious situation. Life is full of such trifles."

Duke seated himself on the edge of the bed, pulled off his boots, threw his coat over the headboard and groped for Elucifer's hand.

"Do you remember when we first sparred? I thought I mastered the art of the sword – I was young and rash – and you showed me how little I knew. But your hands… they lie."

"It is a little unfair, to compare you at the age of twenty-two and me." Their fingers interlaced. "I had hundreds of years of practice and although I do not often rely on the sword, my expertise was unmatched. The present you have surpassed me long ago and a pleasant thought it is, because the only reward for an old creature like myself is to watch you grow."

Duke leaned closer, with bated breath placing his palms on both sides of Elucifer's face, which radiated unearthly calmness and something else he could not define in one word – a mixture of tenderness and relief since nothing prevented them from expressing affection for each other. It was a face of a child and a millennium old being – a face of a man who had seen much and who admired the simplest things every time as if it was his first. Duke's fingers touched his friend's cheek, longing to discover a key to his mystery, but his eyes treacherously lingered on the thin line of Elucifer's lips and a much simpler longing overpowered him entirely. No words were spoken, it happened on its own when they simultaneously reached out for each other. It must have been a dimness of mind, no less, he thought, obeying the urge in his friend's strokes, which sent pleasant shivers down his spine, by kissing him. Elucifer's eyes widened for a moment, flaring a brilliant blue, but he exhaled and closed them as the kiss grew more persistent and vigorous. Light-blue locks scattered on the pillow. Then suddenly he twined his arms around Duke's shoulders and sat upright on the bed, taking the lead. A dimness of mind, indeed. Duke didn't see, rather felt, how his blouse slipped off his chest, tilting his head, involuntarily, and the cascade of his long white hair fell onto his bare back. Cool fingers touched his chest, skillful and deft, and his skin tingled in response to each caress until suddenly something warm joined them. Gasping, he plunged his hand into Elucifer's hair and arched to encourage his lover to continue. Whatever he did was pleasant.

And then…

"Perhaps, I shouldn't..." Elucifer jerked his head away.

"If you wanted to show me pleasure, what better night will there be?" Objected Duke in a murmur, disentangling his friend and lover from his tunic. They sat for a long moment, devouringly gazing at each other and guessing what hid under whatever little clothes they still wore. Duke was the first to avert his face, reaching out to extinguish the light, but Elucifer stopped him.

"No, leave it be, I want to see you." His friend unbuckled his belt and threw it on the floor, but did not take his hand away, rubbing it against the cloth until Duke, feeling the familiar warmth rising, let out a soft moan. In turn, Duke drew him closer, not recognizing himself when his kiss turned out more forceful and passionate than he recalled, for since when he cared not for elegance but for raw effect.

…Raw was a good word to describe the moment they shared, raw and slightly awkward, but when Duke could no longer bear the pleasure, he was satiated in a way he could not recall either. Nor, if his memory didn't fail him, had he ever let out any sounds. Breathing heavily, feeling Elucifer's warm skin against his, Duke marveled at the novelty of the experience and counted shadows on the ceiling in a state of pleasant thoughtlessness. Even light flooded the room and it was the only light gleaming in the darkness for many leagues.

"I see now I made a wise choice, for I would not want to attract attention of my recollections," Elucifer suddenly remarked, chuckling. "In a way, I would be watching and hearing myself… What an odd thought."

"It isn't less odd to spend a night – no, my first night – with you in a city which no longer exists. But in it there is a queer attractiveness… Tomorrow I will decipher the formulas, tomorrow we will prepare for war, tomorrow we talk, persuade and worry, but tonight I do not exist and I am… content. No, I am truly happy…"

"I am glad you appreciated my efforts."

"You don't sound convinced."

"Whereas I did not erase Enmerkar from existence, I stood by, watching the disaster unfold, and…"

"Blaming the world's vices on yourself again," interrupted Duke, pressing his lips to Elucifer's sunkissed shoulder.

"Blame always hangs in the air unclaimed and ownerless. Everyone shuns it or ably pretends it isn't there, but thus you cannot eradicate it. I was by nature given more than many. I could – if not correct it, then see to it that our previous mistakes were not repeated. Zaphias didn't share the fate of Enmerkar although had we not restored balance to aer krene at Keiv Moc, it would have. Or Dahngrest… I accept that blame and wear it as a scarlet mark."

"But it is foolish. Those who falsely believe themselves to be infallible or those who are too weak to follow anyone who has been corrected – they will oppose you because they do not want to share that blame with you."

"Truthfully, I had but foolish choices. But worry not, if the slaughter is imminent, I will show Lorelei that I have more loyal subjects than she imagines," Elucifer finished solemnly and to lighten the mood, rather unceremoniously pulled Duke into an embrace – an awkward one – wherefrom he released himself and sat upright.

"My leg would grow numb if I didn't move," he explained. "After sleeping in a clumsy pose, I had an awful feeling sometimes, as if I was missing a limb."

Elucifer stretched across the bed, graceful, tempting, and Duke couldn't help running his fingers along his lover's collarbone, savoring the movement and sensation.

"Notwithstanding what I said, it is good to be back here with you. It feels…"

"…natural?" Echoed Duke, continuing to guide his hand without thought, seeking uneven deepening and roughness on his lover's skin – small scars, nearly invisible burn marks, and Elucifer, enjoying the aimless strokes, closed his eyes. "I remember these six or seven years as if we had spent them as lovers from the moment I woke up on the grass bedding on Ehmead Hill where you had a semblance of a home. I remember how we sat night after night near the ocean, conversing, although you talked almost all the time and I wanted to add a word or two, desperately, but I couldn't in fear to disappoint you. Long time ago… Your stories disturbed my imagination, dreamlike and yet the sun rose and they remained real. Sometimes I still think I was dreaming for a whole month. Then you introduced me to the Entelexeia and at first they refused to accept me; they apologized afterwards, even proud Phaeroh, but I believe he will accept me regardless of what he said during our last meeting. I remember our first flight, the small world between my fingers, almost toy-like – drop a stone carelessly and half of it would be in ruins. You showed me that world in details which exceeded my expectations a thousandfold. How can I ever repay you?"

Elucifer opened his eyes, splashing him with azure moist of his gaze. "Repay me?" He was laughing. "What a silly thought…Your head is full of silly thoughts. Am I a huckster looking for a better price?"

"But…"

"I do not give anything for free, I show the direction. You were not frightened away and with sweat and blood you earned it already. Yet, you're unusually eloquent today and I enjoy hearing your thoughts, your voice. Therefore I will ask you to continue…"

"I believed it to be befitting the occasion, but now you have ruined the mood."

His friend – although they were lovers, they never ceased to be friends – ably feigned indignation, but the mask cracked and he was laughing again, every sound flowing like molten gold in his veins. Duke leaned forward to lick a bead of sweat off Elucifer's upper lip and they were kissing again to quench the unquenchable thirst of freedom.

…They loved each other until the sky was painted in clear mauve and saffron yellow hues. They watched the sunrise, sitting on the steps of the great ziggurat and then, fatigued, returned to the same room and carelessly slept until dusk.

Alone in the vast city of Enmer.

***o***

Damuron was pacing up and down the room in great agitation, glaring angrily at the familiar walls as if they were his worst enemies. They returned from Halure a few hours ago and after being congratulated by the Royal Advisor himself, Casey took him aside and in an unfaltering voice told him that he should not have abandoned the whole brigade for her. In her own way she was correct and he found no words to contradict her, having mumbled something impolite as an excuse. The mental strain of the last days told on him greatly and Damuron could not hold back the helpless anger he felt when he understood he had failed to protect her. And he was too much of a coward to tell her…

Afterwards he calmed down and, feeling the same anger towards himself for his foolish conduct, Raven (or rather Damuron for Raven had nothing to apologize for) went to see Casey, but found the door to her room unlocked and thus decided to invite himself inside.

In the end he reasoned soundly. Casey recovered from fever and he successfully met his brigade half-way between the Quoi Woods and Halure. There were no casualties, but his second-in-command was relentless, reprimanding his careless decision, and he could not justify himself. It was bad enough to be reproached by Alexei earlier. Damuron ceased his aimless pacing, halted in the middle of the neat room and spoke to himself.

"What if I say that I tried to save her life because my brigade was in no imminent danger? She can always object that the poison wasn't lethal. Then I'll say…" He absent-mindedly scratched the back of his head. "I'll say… I know the poison wasn't lethal, but I didn't know…What I mean is that she didn't look well and my suspicions were justified. Then she'll say that acting upon an impulse is irresponsible. But how could I have known how much time I had left? Was I so wrong? No, I tried to save her life because she is important to me and I didn't endanger the lives of Knights in my brigade so I didn't risk anything… I didn't risk much."

Damuron pressed his head in his hands, resuming measuring the small room with his strides although he already knew that it was seven steps across. A small rug lay underneath his feet and when Raven grew bored, he with intense interest studied the discolored flowery pattern on it. Casey must have washed it often.

"I should just confess my feelings and come what may. Hey, darlin', ol' Raven loves you," he continued mirthlessly. Raven was _always_ old since he was born when Damuron was fifteen out of the miserable feeling of inadequacy so similar to the one which haunted him now. "Then she will understand my decision, but… what if she does not love me? What if she loved that respectable man who sent her lilies? Who else knows those are her favorite flowers? Milvan and I, but I am sure Milv heard it by mistake…"

Suddenly steps were heard outside the door. Damuron froze, harkening to the muffled sounds, and his heart sank when he realized that she wasn't alone. The other voice, he was certain, belonged to a man although he did not discern a single word. They must have said their farewells for when Casey entered her room, she was alone and…

…very surprised to find Damuron standing bolt upright as if facing the Commandant himself.

He smiled as cheerfully as he could, crushing sprouts of jealousy, for it was a useless jealousy. It didn't inspire him with courage, rather enfeebling him, making him question himself and his reasons for visiting her. They were Knights first and foremost. As a Captain, not a friend, he did not have to ask an apology for a single damned act of his.

"Casey, I came to apologize for my earlier conduct, but I insist that I did nothing wrong," he blurted out, his gaze roving around the room.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "You are a Captain, Damuron, you have a brilliant future ahead of you. If you keep risking everything for me, one day you may fail and they will eat you alive."

"Alexei has already warned me about the repercussions. But… how would you live with yourself if you knew you could save me and you didn't lift a finger? Or perhaps, I am not important…"

"Don't say that!" She buried her face in both palms and then Damuron dared looking at her – thin shoulders, thin waist, locks of dark hair seeping through her fingers like water. "Don't you ever say that! It is war… and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Let's forget about everything, pretend it never happened. What matters is that I didn't fail to protect you or my subordinates and… it's all that matters," he sank back before he was tempted to do something utterly foolish and a burning sensation in his chest, as if he was breathing hot air, untimely reminded him that he would never be allowed to flirt with her or kiss her. A carefree grin didn't come to him easily. "I brought you fire lilies."

She glanced at the table where in a small vase flamed a bouquet of flowers – droplets of liquid fire.

"You shouldn't have…" Light blush crept on her cheekbones.

Of course, he shouldn't have. She had another man to buy her flowers now.

"I…"

"But I am grateful nevertheless, as I am grateful to you for saving my life," she beamed and Damuron knew he reconciled with her. A sharp ice needle which lodged in his chest the moment he heard the voice of a mysterious admirer melted away; Raven hadn't lost yet and he would not yield to a stranger without a fight.

"Care for a drink? Milvan invited us to a tavern in the lower quarters to celebrate our victory in Halure. You missed quite the sight. Alexei stood in front of the crowd, holding the horns of the Lord of the Plains high above his head. I've seen the monster in books, but face to face it looked even more formidable."

"You admire our Commandant so shamelessly," teased Casey. "Alexei this, Alexei that, and the rest of the world can cease to exist as long Alexei is around."

"You know it's not true. I like," he bent a finger, "good food and parades and sunset over the sword tower of Zaphias. I am grateful to have the best friends in the world and serve the Empire as the Knight Captain. I am quite well-off, don'tcha think?"

Raven (or, perhaps, still Damuron) dropped his arms and did something heretofore unimaginable – standing on tiptoes, he gave Casey a light peck on the cheek. It was a jocular friendly gesture, but it sapped all his courage and for a moment he thought his legs would give way. All forces of nature be damned, he was not going to lay down arms without a fight. Casey wanted to say something, but the door suddenly opened and Milvan appeared on the threshold as if out of thin air.

"What are my two love birds up to? Oh… pardon me, am I interrupting something?" He asked in that mockingly sweet voice of his.

Damuron pivoted on his heels and hurled the first object which caught his eye – a small pillow – at his friend which Milvan instinctively dodged much to his dismay.

"Children," chortled Casey.

"You took your time getting to the tavern so I had to hurry you. While you have the sentimental talk, I am sitting alone at the table, dying from impatience to hear about your adventures. They used to talk about Aktion's treason and now everybody is praising you and Commandant Alexei."

"C'mon, Milv, I'll tell you about Lord of the Plains and our battle at the Quoi Woods," Damuron put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "But do not be afraid, our adventures are not over yet."

***o***

Upon returning to Zaphias, Alexei locked himself in the archives with determination not to see the light of day until he found at least one coherent answer. He forgot about his duties as a Commandant and his strange meeting with Khroma, directing his will which by no means could be considered weak to achieving a single goal. The shame of not knowing what the seemingly omniscient Duke knew bothered him for a while, but never did it burn so vehemently, sweeping away the last barriers of reason. In his most twisted thoughts he even suspected Damuron of keeping secrets from him, but his Captain was too artless to contemplate treason.

Alexei began his search with the mysterious city of Enmer, but soon had to admit to himself that archives contained no mentions of it. If there indeed was a city with such name, its existence predated that of the Empire itself and this fact alone intrigued and troubled the Commandant, for matters which concerned the ancient civilization were outside of his area of expertise. It meant he was utterly naked and defenseless on the threshold of the storm, but his will could overcome anything – he was so convinced it could that he searched until his eyes burnt from pitiful attempts to decipher the small tricky symbols on yellow parchment; yellow as the skin of a dead man.

The answer came to him unexpectedly, fell into his hands like a ripe apple from a tree of which he had nearly forgotten.

Duke's father. A valiant, obedient Knight, he sent a report to the Emperor on the day he drowned the peasant insurrection in blood a few hours before he disappeared. The letter had been collecting dust on the archive shelf for years, for no one paid heed to the insignificant detail in it (and nor did Alexei when he first read it). But now the Commandant leaned over it, avidly devouring letters with his weary eyes.

"…_after the victory, we have questioned many_," ran the report, "_but only very few knew the real reason they rebelled. They said a man came to their mayor and they spoke for hours behind the closed doors. Soon thereafter preachers appeared, heralding the fall of the unfair Imperial rule which condoned the forbidden research on blastia (here let it be known that only the mysterious man called the research forbidden, the villagers are too ignorant to know the difference). They also promised the coming of the new order. Under the rule of merciful leaders, they will be allowed to use blastia freely and even behold the marvelous capital – the blessed city of Enmerkar which is said to be floating high above the ground... _"

The rest of the letter was of no significance to him. Enmer which the dead Knight mentioned and Enmerkar was one and the same city, promised by one and the same man – or men – to replace the Empire. Whoever they were before, the dangerous foes returned, having called themselves the Hunters, proclaiming falsely that paradise was within their grasp.

Promise people a paradise and they will kill for it. A clever trick.

What was Enmer intrinsically? Alexei did not ask himself. Inspired by his success, he, whistling a simple tune from his childhood, headed directly to the Commandant's office where two important discoveries awaited him – one was pleasant and the other was not. One brought him a step closer to his goals and the other meant war.

***o***

"I have done what you required of me, Your Excellency," said Yeager with a broad smile, handing him a small package. "That Hermes is an intractable fellow, ach ja! He did not agree to meet you anywhere except if you pay him a visit in Temza, but he gave you a part of his notes on blastia research. He says there you will find what you are looking for."

To his surprise, Alexei discovered that his messenger's theatrical manners did not annoy him.

"Your payment will await you at the treasury. I presume you remember your way around the castle."

"Ja, ja, most certainly. The Commandant is quite generous. Nobody pays me as much for my modest services."

Then you wouldn't mind assisting me again, would you?"

"Of course, not. Our collaboration has been profitable for my business."

As much as Alexei loathed to admit, notably looking at Yeager's unpleasant but ever-present smile, he could not rely on anyone else in this ticklish matter.

"In the merchant quarter you will find a man who goes by the name Volodiy. He is a mage from Aspio, a rather queer figure, so do not be surprised by his appearance. Deliver him the notes and tell him that I expect preliminary results by tomorrow evening lest he wants to anger me. He is devoted like a dog, but lazy."

Yeager threw up his hands, "My, my, the Commandant has involved himself with shady lot from Aspio. But, forgive me, curiosity is bad for business. Bad, indeed. Perhaps, Your Excellency wishes to hear news I gathered while travelling around the world. People talk in Capua Nor and its twin city on the other side of the bay. They say," Yeager leaned closer with a conspiratorial air about him, "that the Guilds will no longer remain neutral in this war. Nordopolica decided to aid the Empire, which created a rift in their relationships with Don Whitehorse. Who knows what will happen…"

"How interesting… Belius, the famous Duce, expressed his desire to join us. To what do we owe the pleasure, I wonder?"

"Unfortunately, that I cannot tell you."

"No matter… Do you see this letter? While we were laboring for the good of the Empire, the Entelexeia attacked another village near Ehmead Hill. It will be a hard fight and no amount of help can be written off." Alexei rose and fastened his unblinking gaze on the mercenary. "Have you by chance in your travels encountered anyone who mentioned, even briefly, a city called Enmer or Enmerkar?"

"Do you believe in fables, Your Excellency?"

"I did not ask for your opinion."

Yeager conciliatory outstretched his arm, "I did meet a drunkard once who in a tavern for a few gald bragged about a floating fortress which will replace Zaphias and called it Emmer or Enmer. If I recall correctly it sounds somewhat similar… However, I am a fine businessman, Your Excellency, I do not listen to fairy tales. Have you ever heard of such a thing as a flying city? Then, after the third tankard, he began to spin an utterly nonsensical story. Supposedly, it is a place where everyone will be rich and happy and where the tyrannical rule of the Emperor will be abolished. I considered him a witless drunkard and to tell you the truth, I knew he would come to no good. On the next morning I heard his body washed up on the river bank. The poor man drowned, ja, ja, stumbled in the dark, fell into the water and perished in the most undignified way."

They were telling the same story, Knights and commoners around the world, and Alexei did not like what they implied in the least. The Commandant listened to the mercenary, drumming his foot on the carpet. When Yeager lapsed into silence, he assumed a listless look and poured himself a glass of grape juice. As his father used to say, strike when the iron is hot.

"You are right, it is a waste of time and I have none to spare. The War Council is assembling soon and I need to be present there. It's an urgent meeting."

"I understand, Your Excellency." Yeager bowed in a deliberately polite manner, adjusting his expensive blue tie. Alexei glanced at him, at his immaculate purple suit, white blouse and sleek hair, thought for a moment and tore the note into pieces.

"On the second thought, do not go to the treasury. From now on, I'll be paying you myself."

A small bag of gald changed owners.

"It is my utmost pleasure doing business with you."

Alexei gestured towards the door and, no longer paying attention to his visitor, delved into the documents which awaited his approval. And he didn't see how outside the room Yeager suddenly leaned against the wall and, paling, clasped a hand to his heart.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **apologies for such a long absence. Computer broke down. *sigh* Anyways, I'll try my best not to let it hinder my updates as much.

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

(_…in which it is revealed what fate befell Damuron's family_)

Damuron shielded his eyes from the oblique rays of the morning sun and leaned against the wall, dreamily looking at Casey. The angle he chose provided a fine view of her profile as she spoke, tilting her head to the side. He loved sunshine, loved to imagine how it touched his face with warm fingers and while others hurried to look away, he enjoyed standing in bright light until tears welled up in his eyes, but now they obscured his view of Casey's face. Love demanded sacrifice even when he had to make a simple choice between his old habits and his object of desire, teasing him, testing his loyalty, asking him in a jocose voice how much he was willing to give up, expecting nothing in return.

"Who wants to spar?" He asked the emptiness loudly enough to attract attention of his friends who were arguing over something so petty that he found it worthless to get involved.

Immediately Casey faced him. "You know I am always ready, but are you bold enough to challenge me with a bow?"

"N-no, not yet, let's practice with more familiar weapons like wooden swords or axes. I am not sure I stand a chance against you. Now, if it was Milvan with a bow…"

"You two go ahead, I will relax and enjoy the show," his friend covered a yawn with his palm. "It's crazy to think of sword fighting so early in the morning, I don't care who you are, Captain or Commandant."

"I am sure Alexei trains every day regardless of how early the hour is. This is why he got to such a high position."

Milvan snorted in a rather disrespectful manner, "Lisette showed me that cynicism is the only healthy way to look at life and if you want a substantial proof, try doubting everything that's on the surface. Your Alexei is an exemplary knight, no question about it, but," he raised his forefinger, "rumors were afloat that he had a rich mistress. It is only reasonable to ask yourself whether his promotion was in part due to his connections with the nobility rather than his merits…"

"You're stupid, Milv, to believe everything they say," retorted Raven with indignation. "Why would he need a rich mistress? And even if he has a lover, that's no nevermind of yours! It's dishonorable to pry into his private life."

"You are missing the point. He can change them faster than his uniforms and take advantage of every single one while he has the opportunity, I couldn't care less. But…"

"You know nothing about him. I am willing to bet my right hand and a whole box of colored gummy candy that you won't last a minute against Lord of the Plains."

"All right, you win," Milvan with chagrin waved his hand. "But I am nevertheless interested who of these beautiful, rich ladies with posh accent warm the Commandant's bed at night. Imagine the scandal if word got out. I am not certain his reputation will suffer, but hers… What humiliation! Rumors will spread like wildfire and you'll see people savoring the details of their relationship on every corner of the Palace. They will be so eagerly judging her aloud while men will be silently wishing to be like Alexei and receive a promotion without applying any effort, and women will be dreaming of being that unlucky persecuted mistress to have the Commandant's attention for at least a moment."

"That's disgusting, Milvan," Casey wrinkled her nose.

"I am sorry, but truth is often unpleasant."

"Even if it is so, there is no need to savor it with excitement."

"Speaking of the devil…" Damuron noticed Alexei in the crowd of the Imperial Knights who gathered to spar on the training grounds and availed himself on the opportunity to place a hand on Casey's shoulder under an innocent pretext of alerting her to the Commandant's presence.

Alexei, dressed with immaculate primness, headed directly towards them, avoiding the signs of attention – salutes, greetings, questions – as much as possible.

"I think I am going to ask him for permission to visit my family," he whispered to his friends.

"Damuron Atomais, care to spar with me?" For a moment, Raven thought he misheard the Commandant, but he continued. "I believe it will be a good display of skills and set an example for the rest of the Knights."

"I will try, Your Excellency," he replied once he could think and, having turned to Casey, gave her a telltale grimace.

"Good luck," she said with a smile.

Although the morning was chilly, he wiped a trickle of cold sweat off his forehead, wishing he had a yellow candy in his pocket. He needed luck because Alexei was not the kind of man who would show him mercy, fearing to humiliate him. As if to corroborate his thoughts, the Commandant assumed a battle stance with alarming confidence, fastening his eyes on Damuron.

"You'll have to do more than try. Consider it a… trial before we march towards Azellis. Do you think it will be an easy walk on the beach?"

"No, Your Excellency," Damuron took a step to the left so as to avoid looking at the crowd which had stilled, riveting its gaze – many eyes which seemed to constitute a whole – on him, but found himself at a disadvantage, facing the sun. Alexei's figure was a blur.

Their swords crossed and Damuron finally had the chance to feel the crushing power of the Commandant's blows himself. Alexei moved with precision, wasting no energy on elaborate feints, his thrusts swift and deadly, but simple. Damuron thought that thus he would find an imperfection in his defenses, defeat power if not with speed, then with sophisticated technique, but he erred and that error nearly cost him a humiliation. In itself a defeat by the Commandant's hand was not disgraceful, but humbling, yet to last against him less than a minute doubtlessly was.

Sunlight reflected off the Commandant's blade, blinding him for a moment, he staggered, and his opponent availed himself on the opportunity to catch him off balance, having flattened him on the ground. Damuron rolled over, avoiding being pinned, and leapt to his feet, parrying an arte with desperation rather than a calculated forethought.

"We have orders to march towards Azellis, lure the Entelexeia to Mt. Temza and launch a full assault. Are you ready? Are you ready to do what it takes to protect the Empire no matter the cost?"

Damuron recovered his breath and got a better grip on his sword. "I am ready!"

He felt his body growing numb from sudden cold, lunged forward, breaking the icy embrace of _Guardian Frost_, a deadly arte only Alexei was known to master, and swung his sword with swiftness of wind. His attack was parried, the Commandant reposting at once, and Damuron found himself retreating again, watching every step and moving his wrist fast enough to defend himself, but naught more. In the flurry of blows, Alexei was invincible, insurmountable, majestic. And then his onslaught slackened as he froze, his sword pointing to the ground.

"What I am about to tell you will require the entirety of your will and resolve to accept."

Askance, fell the Commandant's sword, Damuron felt weakness in his arms and legs, the heat of flames on his face and his brand slipped out of his palm. Blinded, he shielded his eyes and summoned a _Wind Blade_ to deflect fires. Nevertheless, he was defeated.

The Knights burst into screaming, chanting the Commandant's name, but Raven was not offended in the least. He succeeded and his certainty only grew when he saw a wan smile on Alexei's face.

"You did well, Captain Atomais," he said, handing Damuron his sword.

Raven glanced back and fancied he saw Casey's face in the crowd.

"Thank you for holding my modest abilities in such high esteem, Commandant. May I ask you for a favor? I've thought of it since that conversation we had in Deidon Hold. I… I wanted to visit my family, if there is time before we have to leave…"

Alexei's face hardened, eyes narrowed and he gestured towards a remote corner which was empty.

"We have to talk."

Damuron's heart sank; these words never augured good and as he walked, staring at the Commandant's broad back, he wondered where he made another mistake.

"Commandant…" he tried.

"Don't say anything, it was nobody's fault. Yesterday I received another message with horrible news. It is with utmost regret that I have to inform you that Pharihyde was destroyed by the Entelexeia and there were no survivors."

Pharihyde has been destroyed. No, it was not possible! His parents were dead, the inn burnt, and the mirror in a gilded frame he used to scrutinize his face in cracked. It was unimaginable.

His sword fell out of his hand and he stared at Alexei without any discernable expression of anger or pain or fear; simply stood and stared.

"Accept my condolences, Captain Atomais. But I need you to be strong…"

"I was late, Commandant," Damuron gave an irrelevant answer as if he hadn't heard his superior's words. "You were right, I was too late…"

***o***

Alexei did not like the smell of burning wax, sulfur and lavender which permeated the air in the dungeon whereat Volodiy chose to conduct his blastia research. Volodiy warranted the reputation mages from Aspio had earned throughout the centuries of their dealings with the Empire as reliable but somewhat eccentric lot, shunned by the commoners because of gossip which was spread by the envious people. According to rumors, forbidden rituals were being performed in the underground city, doubtlessly of atrocious kind, such as human sacrifice, but the Commandant never found any evidence to support those claims. Volodiy was certainly a queer fellow, but hardly a coldblooded murderer.

There were fires burning night and day underneath flasks for sublimation and distillation and glass tubes connected them to a device of unknown purpose which occupied a table in the center of the small room. On the walls were drawn numerous magical glyphs most of which Alexei could decipher with little effort, but it was the purpose of the entire jumble that eluded him. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, the Commandant made his way through the scarcely alight room to the hunched figure whose contours were lost in darkness.

"I did not expect you so early, Your Excellency," croaked Volodiy.

"I gave you a whole day to read the notes. What use do I have for you if you cannot obey my orders to the letter?"

"Your Excellency should not be angry, I never said I hadn't done as I was told. Quite the contrary, I have preliminary results which might gladden you very much. I simply stated that I hadn't been expecting you so early, since you are renowned for your punctuality."

"I hope your words will hearten me, I had an awful day," muttered Alexei.

"Then I will show you this immediately!" Volodiy beamed, but in his grin there was always something unpleasant which Alexei couldn't describe with words. "In theory when a blastia crystal undergoes a sublimation, the substance we receive upon completion is aer. I spent years, trying to find the type of crystal, but much to my dismay all known and even rare crystals had none of the desired properties. And these notes provided us with the answer we sought. All blastia are made of crushed apatheia."

"Apatheia are crystals," the Commandant pressed his finger to his temple, trying to remember Duke's words, "which absorb the Entelexeia's essence after its death."

"Yes, yes, Your Excellency," enthusiastically jabbered Volodiy, "but now imagine what power a whole, pristine apatheia contains. 'Tis unimaginable power. To construct a barrier similar to the one Hermes surrounded Temza with we will need at least three apatheia. Bring me three hearts of dead Entelexeia and I swear upon my life, Zaphias will never fall."

In a swift gesture, Alexei, overcome with anxiety, whisked away a few glass flasks off the table, but quickly restrained himself. "I will get you a dozen of those… apatheia, two dozen if need be, if it guarantees our safety. Those monsters destroyed another human settlement. There were no survivors. But then… I need you with me when _Ardent_ sails from Azellis. Leave those notes with me, I should be able to recreate the technology on my own."

"As you wish, Commandant. But these notes can benefit us in another way. Hermes is a genius," Volodiy acknowledged his superiority without a whit of jealousy, as if he was incapable of feeling or expressing anything but disgustingly humble loyalty. "He found a method to grant dead people another chance to live. If a knight falls on the battlefield from unnoticeable injuries, say, a wound to his stomach or somebody prematurely dies from a heart attack, they could be brought back to life with a blastia."

"As mindless creatures?"

"Quite the contrary, you won't notice the difference unless you look at their chest. They will have an artificial heart."

"Are you certain? How can it be possible to restore life to a corpse?" Alexei wasn't a naive fool to believe everything he has been told without an investigation no matter how much he wished to cherish a vain hope. It was certainly tempting to think that death wasn't a finale, but life was neither comfortable nor easy to allow him to cheat it.

"I suppose it does sound like a fairy tale, but let me experiment with the blastia and… corpses, of course."

"You want dead bodies?"

"Yes, Your Excellency, as dead as possible." Volodiy giggled at his own rather insipid joke.

Alexei pondered over the mage's suggestion. A new moral responsibility would lie on his shoulders if he allowed the experimentations on dead knights, but at the same time the benefits were incomparable to the sacrifice. And there always were commoners whose interests he swore to protect; their corpses he could acquire without much ado. Wouldn't they rather be alive than dead? Strangely enough, the last reason in his argument with himself was Duke, his knowledge of the Geraios civilization he hid from Alexei, the lies he fed him. There was no doubt in his mind now that Duke had purposefully misled him about the nature of barriers.

Then it dawned upon him that he didn't even need commoners.

"I'll see what I can do, but my name cannot be tied to the disappearances of the dead, especially if they become frequent. Do you understand? I'll give you bodies of ruffians and Hunters if I kill any until you are successful. Then we will revive those who deserve another chance."

***o***

"Damuron, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied listlessly, folding his surcoat with unusual neatness.

"No, you're not! After you disappeared from the training grounds, we couldn't find you for hours so we went to Alexei and he told us what happened… I am sorry."

He nodded and continued to meticulously gather his belongings as if nothing was more important in his life than his preparations for the departure to Azellis.

"Where are you going so late at night?" Casey continued and her worry would have flattered him and uplifted his spirits in different circumstances, but now he wished to be alone.

"Nowhere. Don'tcha know we are leaving tomorrow?"

"Damn it, I forgot about my duties between you losing your family and Milvan's constant whining about Alexei's decision to take him with us."

"Then you have even more reasons to leave me," he retorted flatly, packing three spare pairs of socks.

"Damuron, you don't even sound like yourself."

"Leave me," he repeated, his voice gaining an edge, and this time Casey listened. Her face expressed sheer confusion as did her eyes and somewhere deep in the dark, bottomless wells he fancied he noticed a flicker of pain.

But it was for the best, he reasoned. He was a Captain, he had sworn to fight for the Empire, to die for the Empire if need be and he wasn't going to cause her any more pain than he already did by being a nuisance or a miserable coward. He will set her free, let her be happy with that stranger and with a clear conscience valiantly fall in battle with the Entelexeia or fulfill his oath by sacrificing lives of others.

When Casey's steps faded in the hallway, Damuron buried his face in both palms and didn't even notice when hot tears welled up in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks.

***o***

Myorzo was drifting in the clouds and, standing on the edge above the precipice, Duke could see the vague contours of the continents shrouded in milky haze. He discerned the luxuriously green Tolbyccia and the dry and dead Desier, and in-between them the glassy azure vast of the Great Ocean. The heaven, too, was without a speck. Light wind fanned his face and Duke could finally recover his breath after a sheer ascent on Elucifer's back.

"Krones greets us," said his friend and lover.

Krones was all around them and sometimes it was hard to tell whether the Entelexeia could be separated from the city or they blended so well together that the living being became a part of a lifeless construct.

"Greet him for me," he faintly smiled and found Elucifer's hand. "Why do dreams end so quickly?"

Duke was referring to the time they spent in Enmerkar and his friend understood him without further explanation.

"If they lasted longer, you would cease noticing anything extraordinary and dreams would become ordinariness."

"You are right… I suppose although I wish you were wrong at least this once."

A light squeeze of Elucifer's slender fingers was the only answer he received.

Krityans in Myorzo had long ago abandoned the use of blastia. Their stones still retained the memory of the pain and sacrifice of the Children of the Full Moon, stones but not people. They developed a cheerful and easygoing disposition and generally withdrew from worldly affairs. Sometimes they were overly curious, thus offending Duke, but since it wasn't his first appearance at Myorzo, many of its inhabitants knew him and his habits.

They headed directly towards the Elder's house, which was difficult to miss since it was the largest building in the city. They were granted an audience immediately in the oblong hall with a large table surrounded by a dozen of chairs.

"Duke, Elucifer, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Asked their cordial host, offering them to take a seat anywhere they wanted.

"I need a room to stay at for a few days where no one will find me." Duke put a heap of papers on the table. "I have to decipher these."

"Ancient designs, I see. Doubtlessly our signatures… Unfortunately, I cannot help you…"

"I don't need your knowledge, I need shelter. Elucifer gave me everything I require to translate these formulas, but…" He looked into his lover's blue eyes. "I need to work in solitude, undisturbed by your people."

"Then you can occupy my guest house. Rest, work, do whatever your heart desires."

The Elder was in a benign mood, but he couldn't curb his curiosity, tried to ask them where they found those lost designs and what they depicted, but Elucifer managed to give him ambiguous answers and not even half an hour had passed before they comfortably settled in a guest room. Elucifer lay on his back, with his arms splayed out, and Duke seated himself at the table, unfolding the drawings of Tarquaron on the tabletop along with a couple of other designs of ships and weapons he was able to find in his lover's memories.

"I need to leave for four or five days. I know my decision is abrupt, but we are losing time."

"And I cannot go because I cannot fly…" echoed Duke with a wry smile. "I understand. I only ask of you to be careful."

"Do not let your worry distract you."

"As if you don't know me… It won't. But," Duke lifted his head, abruptly, and fastened his eyes on his lover. Blue moist of his gaze, blue hair, gentle line of his chin, "Before you go, I want to tell you something… It's a thought which has been gnawing at me for a while, but in the last few days my resolve became only firmer. I doubted myself, my motivation for getting involved in this war, but you are aware I am not on anyone's side. I am not guided by loyalty to my kind, neither am I concerned with the prosperity of the Empire. I have no sides…" He touched his chin and let his hand aimlessly fall onto the wooden table. Its surface was warm. "If Tarquaron is raised, it will endanger the existence of every living being, more so if it falls into the hands of ignorant adventurers. To let the Empire win seems like the lesser of two evils, but I decided – and my decision is final – that after this war is over, I will not go back. I will abandon my house in Zaphias, my heritage, everything…"

Elucifer sat up, stubbornly shook his curls and they scattered on his forehead.

"But this is where you were born, where you belong…"

"Do not fool yourself, I don't belong there. Do you remember what you said when we first met?"

"I said many things," evasively replied his lover.

"You said that the first thing that amazed you about me was an aura of almost painful solitude… I don't recall the rest. That's why…"

"Duke, I am certain you will regret your decision…"

"What holds me there? My titles? I find their triviality offensive. My riches? Why do they matter? Alexei? Emperor Calx? They will never understand why I oppose blastia research, I realize that now. The more they are given, the more they want. As flawed as it is, due to this particular design of their nature they survived and thrived for many centuries. If I cannot eradicate the cause, the only solution is to battle the consequences as much as it is within my power. Our power… if you decide to travel with me."

"What nonsense!" Protested Elucifer. "I decided long ago that we would always fight for the same cause, always be on the same side. Always."

"Prophets and dreamers…" Duke said under his breath. "Doomed souls… You can go now, I won't delay you any longer. Make sure Alexei knows what we know… to an extent, of course. I trust your judgment."

"Am I dismissed?"

"Elucifer, you know that's not what I…"

Laughter rang in his ears. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers slipped inside his coat, removed it, lips pressed to his neck.

"You won't get rid of me so easily."

A wave of sharp pleasure, born out of nowhere, swept over him and Duke surrendered, slipped into the warmth of their embrace. Elucifer's azure eyes shielded the blue emptiness of the sky.

To love each other they didn't need a meadow, spangled with yellow flowers, or the splendor of an ancient city. A dream could be a dream anywhere.


End file.
